Bring light in to my life
by alenena
Summary: This story is set after the season 4 finale i think the story should go this way mostly about outlaw queen and family locksley/mills but everybody will be include at some point a lot of fluf this is my first story i hope you are kind with the reviews and i hope everybody enjoy and follow next chapters are ready to upload i own nothing i am only an obsess about oq
1. Chapter 1

**Hello everybody this Fic is my version of S5 So we will pick up the story right at the end of s4, I think what they did with Camelot and everything else was such a waist, I already post this story but since I found out that had a lot of mistakes because English isn't my first language ,so I am uploading the improve version, which is much better thanks to my dearest friend and beta RegalBootie who has done an amazing job .This is most of all OutlawQueen and Hood Mills family because I am huge fan of them and feel they had been treated so badly by the writer but they all will be appearing at some point CapitanSwan Rumbelle and will see some brotps as well, Something we need it on the show that we never got, like CaptainHood. Well please enjoy ,Review ,comment, follow whatever u like as long as it is constructive criticism is welcome.**

 **I don't own the characters obviously because if had OutlawQueen will be happy by now.**

The dagger hits the cool hard ground in the middle of the road and Emma Swan was nowhere in sight. As if a freezing spell had be cast nobody moved until Regina broke that spell by running to check on the dagger. Panic surged through her blood when she read the name on the dagger ... Emma Swan  
"Where is she, David? " Snow says sobbing into David s shoulder as he attempts to comfort his wife. Regina picks up the dagger and turning to the group "looks like we have a new dark one"  
Snow starts to panic "No, no, no that can't be right" her legs begin to give out as this news of her little girl starts to absorb in her head, even with charming's attempts to hold her up.  
As Regina grieves over the loss of her son's birth mother, she feels the strong arms of her soul mate wrap around her pulling her into his embrace "love, where did she go?"  
Regina turns to look into her soul mates eyes and answers with a hiccup "I have no idea..."  
Hook who was still staring at the spot where his love disappeared in silence until what just had happened finally processed in his head "what do you mean you don't know!? Aren't you supposed to be the strongest sorcerous in all the realms now that the stupid crocodile is gone!"  
Regina shocked by the pirate outburst looks at him in disbelief "Are you seriously going to blame me for this?"  
Hook storms over to the reformed evil queen grabbing her by the arm looking her in the eyes "well you have to do something your majesty. She sacrificed herself for you! Why didn't you take the darkness yourself or stopped her!"  
Robin finally intervenes when he feels Regina start to tense up in his arms "I suggest you let go of her before you get really hurt mate. This isn't Regina's fault she didn't make Emma become the dark one" he pushes Hook back away from Regina.  
Hook pushes back "go ahead thief, see what you can do. I could take you on any day! I could even take you, your majesty and even the merry stupid men!"  
Robins blood was boiling at this point, and his eyes where full of anger ,how dare he attack his soul mate. Pushing Regina to stand behind him, he started making his way towards the pirate his fists clenched ready to strike.  
The two grown men start fighting, fists flying everywhere. Knowing it would be impossible to break up the fight on her alone she used her magic to pull the men apart "that's enough!" she raise both hands and paralyzed the two "Hook If you want to start blaming someone start with yourself's because you were the one who saved Rumpelstiltskin and freed him from the darkness" she says "I am just as much in pain about this as you are and to top off the cake I am the one who has to tell Henry about this. What has happened tonight is not my fault. We have much bigger issue here "."for starters we need to find her so I suggest cooling it down before you make a dick out of yourself. Am I being clear enough pirate?" her blood was starting to boil and hatred beginning showing in her eyes and then she got out of the shock when she heard the voice she was fearing the most at that moment.  
"Mom what is going on ,what are you doing?" Henry says with panic in his voice.  
She immediately let go of the men, she quickly approaches Henry enveloping him in a hug "sorry Henry I was only trying to split them up."  
"It is ok mom but… what were you all fighting about?" He looks behind her to look for Emma but not finding her "Where is my mom?" the look of fear in his eyes breaks Regina's heart but not single tear escape.  
"Mom? where is Emma?" He asked again this time with more fear in his voice. All of the other adults could bare looking at the heartbroken lads face.  
Regina swallow the lump in her throat and answered her son "Henry we don't know, she disappeared just after she became the new dark one " she handed him the dagger with Emma's name on it.  
Henrys eyes begin to fill with tears and he begins to mumble "this can't be happen... why... " his voice cracking because of the tears and sobs. Regina pulls him into a fierce hug. She was trying so hard to comfort him. Joining the boy in grieving for his birth mother, Snow began to cry again and Hook backed up to a lamp post slowly sliding to the ground.  
Regina knew he need it to get out all the pain and sorrow, so she looked at Snow and then looks at Robin before puffing both of them out of there and reappearing in her mansion in henrys room. He was still crying against his mother's shoulder while she held him close trying to comfort him and after a while she spoke "Honey I need you to listen for a moment ok... I know this is hard but we will find her and somehow bring her back in to the light Ok?" she then lift his chin so she can look into his eyes "But we cannot lose hope, remember everything you taught me? , You are the one in this family that do that for all of us, so we will need you to be stronger than ever" she lays a kiss onto his forehead and holds him close. She then tucks him into bed letting him get ready to sleep.  
When she was about to kiss him goodnight he says "Mom I'm scared" she looks at him in the eyes once more and tells him. "It's ok to be scared honey, you have every right to be scared, but don't let it conquer you, being afraid certainly is the easiest way to let the darkness in" she hugs him again and asks softly" Do you want me to cuddle with you until you fall asleep like when you were little?"  
Henry nods in agreement and hugs her tighter while also making room for her in the small bed.  
Regina puts herself next to his son and hug him while caressing his head and speaks once more "I love you so much my little prince and Emma does too and that love will bring her back" Henry listens to the loving words spoken to him and began to think through them.  
Could he be like his father Neil and keep his mom in the light. Maybe his mother was right there was hope for Emma but then again his father didn't really succeed in the end, because his grandpa kept a tight grip on to the darkness. Thinking about this made him start to feel anger towards his ex-dark one grandpa. He was the reason why darkness was unleashed in the first place.  
Feeling the event of today catch up to him he started to feel weary so he snuggled farther into his mother's embrace and drifted off to sleep with her not far behind him.

Regina awakens to the sound of door bell ringing, she slinks out of henrys bed carefully, so she didn't wake him and goes downstairs to open the door, she knew exactly who was on the other side, the only one who can give her comfort, she opened and there he was standing, the thief who stole her heart, the only one who could keep it safe, looking into his beautiful blue eye just made her melt in side and just one look was all it took for her to run into his arms.  
Soaking in his warmth and love she whispered to him " I knew you would come"  
He just holds her a little longer caressing her hair from time to time "It is starting to get a little cold out here, I could use a cup of coffee" She looks up at him leaving a quick kiss on his lips and leads him to the kitchen, they didn't say a word until the coffee was made then he asked her "How is he doing?".  
She sight and answers "Not so well, I have never saw him so scared and so hopeless. I tried to comfort him, telling him that we will find her and find a way to save her But…" she looks down that moment feeling a little defeated and weak.  
He lift her chin up softly and asks "But what?"  
" But I am not sure myself. Emma and Henry are the ones who bring hope around here and I try but if I am not even buying it myself how can Henry?" she sighs deeply while he squeezing his hand "how the hell are we going to pull this off, like we didn't had enough problems already" she says and he then walks to where she was standing and embrace her again and says "we will find a way like we always do ok? Now we have to pull ourselves together and start looking for answers" leaving a kiss on her forehead.  
"What happened after We Left? "She asks curiously.  
"Well" robin explains "David took the lead telling Snow and Hook enough whining and that they have to start looking for Emma, so we went to Rumples' office to find Belle for help with researching, Snow stayed and David asked me to reunite the merry mens and do a search party in the woods.  
With an irritated huff she replied "Well the search party is a waste of time. Maybe Belle will have something. They are so stupid especially the one handed wonder" she says angrily breathing heavily "Thanks by the way" she look at his deep blue eyes.  
He looks at her confuse" For what?"  
"For defending me when Hook attacked me, though I am an evil queen after all I can take care of myself, it is nice to know that finally someone is willing to do it…to rescue me if necessary "She smiles softly at him  
"You are very welcome my lady" he kiss her hand" but now that I think about it, I feel sorry for him and understand why he went all crazy "he says with worry clear in his voice "is it bad, If I tell you that I am glad that it was Emma and not you who went dark. I don't know what would I do if I lost you again"  
"It's not bad" she says "it is only human that you feel that way and you're not happy because it happen to her, you are just happy that, it didn't happen to me, I totally understand" she says kissing him tenderly.  
Breaking the kiss she asks "What about Roland who's with him?"  
"He's with tuck, don't worry he's safe with him" Robin answers lightly  
"That may be, but I don't feel ok leaving any of our kids in someone else hands specially when it is more dangerous than ever out there" Regina sights in worry  
"Did you just say our kids?" Robin looks at her surprise  
"Sorry, I… I meant " she's scared and nervous and he can tell from the look in her eyes. She doesn't know what to say anymore.  
" Don't apologize it's the greatest thing for me, that you see Roland as your own" robin confessed

"I just though I overstepped I'm sorry" She says apologetically  
"Well maybe you did but I couldn't be happier " He says with his sweet accent.  
"Well then you go get him and we won't let our boy out of our sight unless it's completely necessary" Regina answer with a huge smile on her face  
"You mean our boys Henry and Roland" Robin says  
They share a kiss as she walks him to the door. "See you for breakfast" she grins  
"See you love" Robin says and kiss her once more before leaving, once seeing him disappear around the corner she made her way upstairs and got into bed. She started thinking about every possibility to find Emma and to take the darkness out of her.  
And suddenly it hits her "the dagger, I can summon her to see if she's still in Storybrooke!" rushing to Henrys room to get the dagger. Once she gets the dagger she places a protection spell upon her sleeping prince's room. She doesn't know how dark Emma has turned or if her memories are still intact so she's not taking any risks. Returning to the safety of her room she says aloud "I summon the dark one " nothing happens so she tries again " I summon thee dark one" she try several times and at last gives up throwing the dagger to the Floor " damn she's not here" frustrated she gets into bed again and then she decides to call a meeting with Belle, the Charming's and the idiot pirate first thing in the morning.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

 **Well that is it first chapter hope u enjoy it thanks again to RegalBootie my life saver and beta couldn't done it without you please let me know what you think Review ,comment, follow, share whatever u like xoxo.**

 **Since the story is already finished I will update very often, maybe even more than one chapter every time so please follow.**

 **You can follow me on twiter too ale_ _nena**


	2. Chapter 2

Long night

She woke up at the door bell ring she slinks out of henrys bed carefully, so she didn't wake him and go downstairs to open the door, she knew exactly who was at the other end of the door the only one who can give her comfort, she open and there he was standing, the thief who steel her heart, I mean the one who kept it safe, they look at one another and embrace each other she finally spoke after a few minutes'" I knew you would come" He just holder a little longer caressing her head from time to time then he spoke" It is starting to get a little cold out here I could use a cup of coffee" She look at him peek him on the lips and lead him to the kitchen by his hand, they didn't say a word until the coffee was made then he asked her "How is he doing?".

She sight and then answer "Not so well I have never saw him so scared and so hopeless ""I try to comfort him telling him that we will find her and find a way to save her But…" she look down that moment feeling a little defeated and weak, then he lift her head with his fingers on her chin "But what?" he asks

"I am not sure myself Emma and henry are the ones who bring hope around here and I try but if I am not even buying it myself how can henry do it ?" she sight while he squeeze his hand through the counter "how the hell are we going to pull this off like we didn't had enough problems already" she says and he then walks to where she was standing and embrace her again and the he says "we will find a way like we always do ok?" "now we have to pull ourselves together and start looking for answers "he kiss hear on her forehead .

"What happened after We Left? "She asks curiously.

"Well" robin began "David take the lead tell snow and hook that was enough whining and that they have to start looking for Emma, so we went to Rumples office to find Belle so she can help with research ,Snow stay and David asked me to reunite my band and do a search party to the wood so maybe we could find her in the meantime.

She answer "well the search party is a waste of time" she answer "maybe Belle would help better" they are so stupid especially that pirate" she says angrily and then breath heavily "Thanks by the way" she look at his deep blue eyes.

He looks at her confuse and ask"For what?"

"For defending my when Hook attack me, though I am an evil queen after all I can take care of myself is nice to know that finally someone is willing to do it…to rescue me if necessary"

"You are very welcome mylady" he kiss her hand" but now that I think about it I feel sorry for him and understand why he went all crazy "he says with a little worry on his voice "is it too bad If I tell you that I am glad that it was Emma and not you who went dark ","I don't know what would I do if I lose you again" he look at her

"Is not bad" she says "it is only human that you feel that way and you're not happy because it happen to her you are just happy that it didn't happen to me, I totally understand" she says while kissing him tenderly.

When the kiss was over she asks "What about Roland who is with him?"

"He is with tuck, don't worry he is safe with him"

"That may be, but I don't feel ok letting any of our kids in someone else hand specially when there is most dangerous than ever out there"

"Did you just say our kids?" Robin looks at her surprise

"Sorry, I… I meant " she is nervous and doesn't know what to say

" Don't apologies is the greatest thing for me that you see Roland as your own" robin confess

"Seriously ? I think I just cross the line" she is giggling nervously

"Well maybe you did but I couldn't be happier " He says with that sweet voice of him

"Well then you go get him and we won't let our boy out of our sight unless is completely necessary" Regina answer with a huge smile on her face

"You mean our boys Henry and Roland" Robin says

They share a kiss and she walks him to the door

"See you for breakfast" she grins

"See you love" Robin says and kiss her once more before leaving, then she got to her room got in bed and start thinking every possibility to find Emma and to take the darkness out of her .

And suddenly it hit her "the dagger I summoned her to see if she is still in Storybroke " she gets up and goes to henrys room to get the dagger and pick it up and run out to the room she puts a protection spell in henrys room just in case she doesn't know how dark Emma could turn out doesn't even know if she remember she is not taking any risks then she goes back to her room hold the dagger up and says "I summoned dark one " nothing happen so she try again " I summoned dark one" she try several times and at last give up throwing the dagger to the Floor " dammed ,she is not here" she is frustrated she have to think in something else she get in bed again and then she decide to call a meeting with Belle the Charming and the idiot pirate first thing in the morning that would be a good point to star .


	3. Chapter 3

The next morning she wake ups is 7 am she gets up she feel like she haven't slept at all ,she thinks that probably is all that is been happening the last days. When the hell can she catch a break she wishes so bad to stay in bed but Roland and Robin are coming for breakfast and Henry is probably down about Emma so some pancakes, his favorites breakfast maybe cheer him up a bit ,she looks the clock one last time and finally get up and go to the kitchen to start with the pancakes in the mid time she is cooking she calls David :

"Hi David "

"Hi Regina"

"Sorry to call this early but I was wondering how is Snow doing?" she says apologetically

"Well" he sighs" not good really she had barely slept and we had a search party but we didn't find anything" he sounds so sad

"Well we gotta do something to find her and we have a lot to discuss about taking the darkness so… can you please arrange a meeting at Belles around 11 mornings" she asked

"Of course, thank you"" How is henry doing?" David agrees and asked

"As good as expected "she answer "Well I gotta go now, see you at Belles"

"Ok bye". Charmin calls Hook and Belle to tell them about the meeting.

As soon as she hangs the phone she realizes steps into the kitchen:

"Hi baby how did you sleep?" she asked to a very tired henry whose eyes are swollen for the crying

"Not god, I dreamed about Emma and my grandpa all night and my dad was also there "Henry answer

"Sorry to hear that honey but look what I making for you" she smiles at him

Henry saw a big pile of pancakes setting on the counter" pancakes.. Thanks mom I love them but.. Aren't these too much just for the two of us?"

"That is because is not just the two of us this morning "she says with a smile and a bit of shame she doesn't know if henry is in the mood for visits

He looks puzzled "robin and Roland are coming I hope you don't mind…" Regina says a bit afraid

"Not at all mom in fact I think some company will help me disconnect a bit" he smiles

He watches his mom cook "talking about robin …when is he moving in in with us?"

"What ?" she looks surprise "What makes you thing he is moving in in with us?"

"I now you mom, I now that is what you want and probably he does too" Henry answers

"Don't you think is a bit fast?" She says

"Well maybe for normal people but…. you are soul mates, are meant to be together why waste time? is going to happened eventually any way" He tells her

She is in shock doesn't know what to answer everything henry said was true but still there were a lot of issue to take care of and doesn't know what robin thinks about ,In that moment the doorbell rings" save by the bell "she thinks to herself.

"I will get it mom" henry says

Henry opens the door "Hi Henry" Roland says and storms in to the house straight to the kitchen with a flower of his hand screaming and Robin and henry shake hands and then follow Roland

"Regina ,Regina, look this is for you "Roland says

"Hi baby thank you is beautiful" she says taking the flower and kissing his forehead she raise her eyes and there it is ..Robin crossing the door then exchange looks

"Morning "he says and go to kiss her sweetly on the lips

"Good Morning to you too "she answer "pancakes are almost ready"

"What can I do to help?" Robin offers

"Can you please set the table "she grins "Henry can you help robin find everything please"

"I want to help too" Roland says

"Ok ,you can help them too" Regina smile at him

They all start setting the table in the counter together and Regina watch them from the window reflection and cannot help but smile at the sight is something so simple and maybe just routine for some people ,normal people , but since their life's are anything but normal this sight is the sweetest thing ever and warms her heart.

They all sat to enjoy the pancakes with orange juice and coffee for robin and Regina.

When they finished Henry and Roland go to the couch to watch some tv and robin helps Regina to pick up the table .

"So how was your night?" Robin asked

"Well It took me a while to catch the sleep and this morning I felt like crap I feel and unusually tired " she answer

"Sorry to hear that I didn't sleep a lot either, I kept thinking about you" He smiles

She smiles back and ask herself when did she became this person who enjoys such a corny comment but she does now "Well at least I know now for sure that she isn't here"

"How are you sure about that?" Robin look confuse

"Well…. I took the dagger and summoned her" she answer waiting for the reaction with fear

"What ?"yep he is angry "Are you crazy ""Do you have any idea how dangerous that was?"

"Well I do but…"I had to try" she answer

"What were you thinking?, what if she appeard and hurt or Henry…. "Robin is upset

"Do you think I am that dumb, I put a protection spell On his room" Regina is getting mad

"And what about You?" Robin says

"what about me ,I can protect myself" "why are yo so upset"

"Because you don't seem to realize how important you are to me, to our children's, we cannot afford to lose you , you have to think before you act " he finished whith a sigh an afraid in his eyes ,he is afraid of losing her.

She was about to fight back and justified what she did but then realize how lucky she was to have someones who care so much to actually confront her and yell at her so she decide to answer in a differ way"You said our childrens?"

That trow him off and then he just smileat her

"Sorry I get it but it no longer matters since nothing Happened which means She is not in this land" She says

He smiles and says"Just try to not do it again ,lets save Emma but keep all of as safe Ok?"

"Ok" she answer

"so Maybe start with a meeting and try to find some clues would be the best next move…"robin says

"I already did ,we have a meeting at Golds shop in about an hour" Regina answer

"Great , what about I stay with the kids so you can go" Robin suggest

"That would be great"," I hope henry agrees though…."Regina hesitates

"I think he will, I have some fun plans in mind to get his interest" Robin grins then

goes to the living and asked them.

"Hey Henry, Roland and I were planning to go into the woods and shoot some arrows care to join us?" Robin asked him

"That would be awesome but I don't now how to shout" henry answer "and beside we have to get start on operation Light "

"Well Roland Doesn't now ye to shout either so that t is why we are going ,I am teaching him so I can teach you as well" "and about operation light which I suppose is code name to save Emma I believe…." He looks at Regina waiting for her to tell Henry

"Henry I already arrange a meeting with your grandparents and everybody so I think you should go with Robin this time "Regina says

"well then I gotta go with you" Henry says "I can help"

""henry I now you want to help and that you are capable of do it so, you had proven it many times ,but actually it will make it easy if you go with robin and let me handle this for now ok, I promise I will let you know when we need your help I am sure we will soon enough"" and besides I will like you to do thing as a normal teenager"

"Yes mom because every teen in America knows how to shout an arrow" he says sarcastically

"Well may be not every teenager ,but don't forget where are you from ,it is basic lesson for every hero, you never know when you are going to be in danger and I need to be sure you can protect yourself in more than one way" she smile "please Henry can you do as I say? I trust you will take the right decision" she concludes she won't force him of course.

Henry is doubtful about it but he accepts, his mom proves that she knows what she is doing so she trusts her.

He goes with robin and Roland her mom is right he has to learn this stuff just in case you never know what is in store next for Storybroke.


	4. Chapter 4

The meeting

It is almost 11 Regina enters the shop and nobody is there

"Belle? " She asks

"I am in the back come in" Belle yells from the Back

Regina walks there "So nobody came yet?"

"Nop you are the first one" Belle answer she is nest to rumple who is still under the coma

"ahg "she is angry "I hate losing my time" she declares

"Relax I am sure they are on his way" Belle says while she fixing rumples pillow and trying to making feel comfy

"So how is he ?"Regina asked trying to be sympathetic, she is sorry for Belle she seem so worried

"Just the same, not improving" Belle sigh

"at least he is not dead" Regina tries to comfort Belle who smiles back at her

"How is Henry?" Belle asked

"As good as he can be I guess " "he was really upset last night didn't have the Best night sleep" Regina answers very worried about his son.

"It seems he wasn't the only one" she looks at Regina" you seem tired too and a little pale"

"You are saying I look like crap?" Regina is now annoyed and snaps at her

"Sorry I didn't mean it that way I was just concern" Belle apologies

"Sorry I snap at you Belle, in fact I don't feel very well I am exhausted too and…."

In that moment the door bells ring "that must be them"so the conversation is over and Regina hurries to see if the Charmings had arrived ,But it was hook.

"Where are the Charmings?"Regina asked

"I don't know I came by self" Killian respond to her he seem like crap aswell.

She turn on his heels to go back to the back, she doesn't feel like talking to hook she feel a little angry about last night.

"Regina wait" killian says "Can we talk" he approach her

"Why?""Haven't you yell at me enough?", "oh no let me guess… you want blame for the weather "Regina says sarcastically.

"I am trying to apologies love" he says ans she looks sueprise",I dint mean to act like a jerk" " is just that my happy ending was stolen in front of my eyes and I could help it" I felt useless"" I couldn't save her" His eyes are full of tears now.

She actually feels bad for the pirate now "I get it hook I being there"

"So that means where good?" he gets closer and hand her his hand to shake

She is about to shake it when suddenly .."What is that smell?" "is that your cologne?"

"yes Emma gave it to me"" I always use it and you never complain before" He says trying to smell but he doesn't smell it at least not that strong

"Ok I forgive you.., just stay away that smell is overwhelming"" is making me sick" she start to walk backwards

Killian rolled her eyes but knows that they are not hard feeling between them, in that moment the Charmings walk in.

"Finally you're here" she looks at them" shall we begin?" Regina asked

They agree and walk into the back of the store

She makes an unpleasant look "Please hook sit at the other end of the table that smell is seriously killing me" she says

They sat in a table that belle had arranged for them," first of all we got to find my daughter ,Can you make a locater potion so we see if she is here "Snow says very uneasy

"She is not Snow, I already try to use the dagger to find her, but didn't work, which means she isn't in Storybroke" Regina answer

"Where do you think she is?" Snow asked very upset

"I don't know ,maybe Belle can help with that "Regina says looking at Belle now

"Me?" " well my best guess is the enchanted forest, Rumple resurrect there when Neal brought him back there was the dark one vault which according to Lumier is where the first Dark one was Made, so she is probably there" Belle says

"But we have to know for sure before we venture to rescue her" Killian finally intervenes

"Ok we find her an then what ? How do you plan to take the darkness out?" " with you charms?" "Not happening" Regina says

"We need to find a way to take it out without killing her and becoming the dark one" "so we have to do both things at the same time "Regina declares

"The apprentice said before he died that the sorcerer is the only one who can control the darkness ,""I bet he will know how to save her" hook affirms

"But we don't know who he is or where he is ?" Snow speaks to them she is starting to lose hope.

"actually we do "" the apprentice told us before he die" Killian speaks while everybody looks surprise

"And?" Regina asks impatiently

"His name is Merlin" Hook articulates

"Merlin? " Belle asked curiously

"I am guessing you know him Love ?" killian asks Belle

"Well I read of him"She answers

"shocking" Regina Says sarcastically, They look at her "sorry please go on" she apologies

"true to be told , there is not much to go on"" I just know nobody see him in ages and that he once lived in Camelot and help a boy named Arthur to became king "

"That is not much to go on" charming says

"is better than nothing" Snow says

"The mansion" Regina declares "there maybe something to lead us to him"

"ok no time to lose then let's go" killian stands

"Ok …Belle please try to find anything useful to find Emma, I trust you would know where to look"" and the tree of you can go there" Regina says

"What about you? Aren't you coming? " Charming asked her very confuse

"No", "I am going to ask the only person who may know him?"

"Who is that? " Snow Askes her

Regina look it to her eyes and says "Maleficent…." .


	5. Chapter 5

Regina knocks on the cottage door and lily answer

What are you doing here? Need some more blood? Lilith asked

"Ok I see your still angry so I guess apologies are in order so.. I am sorry".. she apologies

"Not accepted" Lily answer

"Well I am not that interested anyway ... "Regina answer back" is your mother home?"

" Who is it honey?" maleficent scream in the back

"The evil queen is here" She shouts Back at her mom

Maleficent approach the door "Regina? What are you doing here?" Maleficent asks curious

"Hey Mal I need to talk to you? May I come in?" Regina asked

"Of course… come in" Maleficent welcomed her at the cottage

"Well I got some things to do so I let you catch up with your Evil friend" Lilith says in a sarcastic tone "bye mom See you soon your majesty come by blood anytime" she says ,walks out of the cottage and slam the door in her way out.

"Sorry about that Regina we are working on her angry problems" Mal apologies for her daughter behavior

"Yep no worries I don't blame her and ….not in the position to judge angry behavior" she smile

"But I do hope booth of you forgive me for the blood thing it was a mistake" Regina says

"Well I am not anyone to judge either so no hard feelings"," in fact I want to thank you", "you helped Emma find her and I couldn't be more grateful" maleficent smile grows wide she can't helped it she does that every time she thinks in lily.

Regina declares "well it is good to be friends again" they booth smile and Regina adds "I hope your kid doesn't hate me forever"

"I wouldn't count on it" Maleficent said with a wicked smile and they booth laugh "so what brings you here?"

"I guess you heard everything that happened to Gold and Emma?" Regina asked

"Yes, Lily told me , I am really sorry for Emma and your son but Rumple…he can go fuck himself "I don't give a dammed" She answer

"Well my Rumples feelings goes kind on the same line, but this has nothing to do with it" Regina replies and began to explain "we need a sorcerer the most powerful in all the realms but nobody had seen him or even listen about him ,so since you are the one who had lived longer aside from rumple who clearly is not in apposition for giving answer "" I was wondering if you maybe heard of him? or know something? at this point anything would be helpful" " his name is Merlin"

Maleficent raise her head and look directly in Regina's eyes "I now him" "well I did, long time ago in land call Camelot, I lived there for a while so we had a little bit of nasty encounter and then never see him again , however I heard he helped a boy call Arturo to take his place as rightful king in Camelot is the last I heard and it was a long time ago probably 200 years " "Sorry I cannot be more help but that is all I know, I now is not much help"

Regina looked frustrated for a while "care for a drink" Maleficent offers

"ok "She accepts

Mal served two whiskies and handed to Regina

"Thanks well you have been more help than anyone so far "she cheers and bring the glass to her mouth as soon as she smells the liquor she feels dizzy, she puts the glss on the table and run to the bathroom.

"Regina …! "Mal look confused and puzzled she follows her Knocks the door and hears Regina vomit in the other end of the door." Regina are you ok?" She asks through the door

She finally comes out looking pale and still a little dizzy

"What's wrong are you ok" Mal asked very concerned voice.

"Not really" she answer while trying to gather his thoughts

"sit down I will bring a glass of water" Mal help her and runs to the kitchen and comes back as quick as she could and handle the glass to Regina "better?" She asks

"Yep, thanks" Regina responds and keeps drinking the water

"What was that?" Mal asks very puzzled

"I don't know…."" It had never happen to me maybe a sequel of the party night we had Last week"

"I hardly believe that Regina," "As I recall your drinking skills, are almost as resilient as your heart "mal respond and adds "and besides that was almost two weeks ago"

"Well I don't know" Regina answer back at mal

"Oh my god," Maleficent scream

"What? "Now Regina is puzzled

"Oh my this is huge "she stands up and go to an old piece of furniture and start looking for something.

"What is it? Mal your make me nervous"she says and then yells.. ""Mall …tell me what the hell is going on" She demand

Maleficent goes back with a little round bottle with a rose petal in it" give me your hand "she says taking her hand

"What?" "Why?" Regina is starting to get really nervous and really annoyed

Maleficent takes the kneel an pinch Regina's finger

"ahhhh" she screams with the pain "what the hell mal what are you trying to do" she asks again

Mal put the blood on the bottle and mix it "just a sec and you find out" she responds to Regina

"No!"" you tell me right now "Regina demands

The bottle starts to mixed the rose became some kind of dust with sparks fuchsia colors so

Mal turns with the sparky bottle and face Regina and smile "congratulation" she says

"What is that?" "What are you talking about ?" "Congratulation on what?" "Are you into the see water and sleeping curse thing again ?" She request and answer

"I am not high Regina" Mal answer Back and she keeps smiling.

"Then tell me what is this? " Regina points the bottle

"You're going to be a mother" " your pregnant Regina" Mal tells her very secure of her words

"Ok ""now I am certain that you are high" Regina says in disbelieving " "you know I can't get pregnant"

"I know, I mean I knew but somehow the curse was broke and you are "she assure her" this is some kind of … mmm let's say magic test" Mal explains "I just knew it the moment you puke ,and you are glowing so I need to prove it because I didn't believe that you cursed could be broke but it somehow did broke… "

Her eyes began to fill with tears and she says "no way," " that position was design to be unbreakable even by true loves kiss"

"Well maybe not for soul mates true love" mal answer and smile at her friend because despite everything they are good friends and she know how much this mean to Regina

"There must be a mistake" Regina says while wiping her tears off his cheeks

"No mistakes dear " " this is magic… I use the same to find out about lily and did the exact same thing" she assure her once more and add "you know is true, you are just so afraid to believe it"" common Regina just thing about it there is any chance for this to be true?" she tries to convince her to believe.

Regina begins to thing then grabs her phone to check her last period it's been almost two months, she miss her period but didn't notice she is been too busy with all it happened and then thinks about the night at the vault and hits her "I am going to have a baby…" she declares

"Look Regina I know this maybe scary, but is what you always wanted to ,to be happy right?" Mal tries to comfort her

"Maybe I should take a blood test with Dr whale just to be sure." she says gathering her things

"Go ahead ,if that makes you more certain, but this magic never fails"" she handed the bottle with the dust to Regina who puts inside her purse" I gotta go" Regina says and burst out of the cottage directly to her car and drive to the


	6. Chapter 6

"I need to see whale" Regina demands at the hospital front desk

"Are you ok madam mayor? "the nurse asked

"Not of your business.."" now get me whale" She snap at the poor girl who Looks terrified and got him on the phone "Dr whale mayor mills want to see you " "OK" she hangs the phone

"he is waiting in his office, in the second floor second door on the right" she instruct Regina and trembling voice

"Thanks" Regina says and hurries to the office and then burst in

"Regina Are you ok?" Whale stand up very concern

"I need a pregnancy test" Regina answer

"For whom?" whale is very confused

"Me of course" She snap at him

"Ok ,why don't you sit down and talk about your symptoms first" He kindly point at the chair

"I don't need to talk ,I just need to corroborate" Regina demands

"Ok, then we will schedule the test for tom.." he is writing down..

"No" she cuts him "you will do it now" she orders " and I trust you will be discreet" she look at him like he is treating him

He is getting scared because she is starting to look like her old self "ok ,sit down please and I will call the nurse to take your blood"

They take the blood he tells the nurse to leave the blood there that he will do the rest she leaves and he makes the order to the lab in a false name so nobody will notice

She check what he is writing "Ms. Locksley?" ."I am not married to robin" she declares

"I now but you want me to be discrete, Right?" He is starting to get annoyed as well

She hesitates.. how many Locksley's are in town anyway, but again she is certain she is the only Regina Mills so she let go.

"ok Regina is done, I will take this myself so nobody will find out" "now go home try to relax and I will call you as soon as I find out" He tells her

"Thank you" she says and leaves the office and just when she is about to leave the hospital she bumps in to Snow and baby Neal.

"Regina ..what a coincidence, I bring Neal to his appointment, what are you doing here?, we been trying to reach you all day " "we need to talk about the mansion" Snow says

"Oh yeah that, lets meet tomorrow at my office ok?" Regina answer and try to leave she is still in a cloud.

"But we need to talk to you, is urgent" Snow insist "we need to find Emma"

"I know Snow, but please not now ""I will see you tomorrow first thing in the morning ok" she says and walk away leaving a very worried Snow at the hospital.


	7. Chapter 7

Its almost 6 pm Regina just arrived home Henry and Roland are watching Tv in the living room she stopped by the grocery store to pick up some things to cook dinner.

"Mom?" Henry asked

"Yes …it's me honey" She yells back at him from the door and go straight to the kitchen , she leaves the stuff and go to the living room

"Hi Regina "Roland shouts as his usual cheerful self

"Hi baby "she approach and kiss both kids on their forehead "Where is Robin" She asked

"He had a call from the station and have to go" Henry answer

"And he leaves you alone?" Regina answer a little piss of and confuse why the station

"I told him it was fine mom, I am almost 15 and I can look after Roland" Henry answer firmly

"Thanks Henry that is so sweet, but I still don't like that t you are alone" She responds

"Mom we are fine ""I insist please don't get mad at Robin" Henry defends his position

"And we are having so much fun" Roland add smiling

"Its ok I will go cook some dinner you keep watching your movie Ok?" she finally let it go

She gets on the kitchen and start cooking she is making lasagna and Henry follows:

"So How did the meeting go?" He asks

"ah well we have some ideas about how to go from here but tomorrow I will see them again"

"your granparents went to check the sorcere mansion we agree that we have to work in finding emma and the sorcere at the same time "

"So that is something right" henry cheers up"And what did you do?"he asks

I went to ask maleficent if he knows soething about this merlin ….

"because she is the oldest right?" henry asks

"yes Henry" she smiles"But it wasn't much Help" she gets sad

"it is ok mom we will find a way"Henry comfort her She smiles back

"so tomorrow I will go to the meeting with you"Henry says

"Can we talk about this later …" she answer, maybe he will help better

"Are you ok mom?" "There is something you're not telling me?" Henry is concern

"No I just…"she doesn't want to talk about it

"Henry you are missing the movie" Roland screams from the other room convince him

Save by Roland she thinks "Go honey, I am fine everything's fine, I promise" she tries to avoid the conversation He knows something is up but also knows that pushing is not the best idea so he give her space and goes back to the living room.

She is almost done with the lasagna but can't helped thinking:" what the fuck is taking Whale so long he should had call by now , she checks her clock just by the time she puts the lasagna on the oven her phone rings :

"Hi Regina" Whale says

"Hi, got the results?" Regina impatiently asks

"Yes?" the bastard is not saying anything probably false alarm Regina thinks.

"Congratulation Regina you're going to have a baby…"Whale confirms

She is shock but responds "Thank you" this time was for sure she thinks

"However you need to arrange an appointment as soon as possible so we can start taking proper care of the baby and you" He says

"Ok I will "she says

"Bye Regina" he hangs the phone

She is floating and a lot of thoughts go through her: I can't believe it, I am going to have a baby" she grabs her belly "Robins baby" she needs some time to take this in, so she goes to her room passing the boys

"Do you want to watch Regina?" Roland asked

"What?" she snaps out

"The movie mom, do you want to watch it?" Henry asks again

"I can't right now "She answer and keeps walking

"Are you ok mom?" Henry look at her and he is a bit concern she looks weird

"yeah…, I am perfect ""I will be right back" she leaves the room head to her bedroom and lay on the bed

"Oh my god this is amazing "She amiles at herself "how did the curse broke, how was this even possible?"she aske herself and is now confuse " a baby.. O my , how I didn't notice before?" she keeps thinking is like her mind can't be quiet "shit I have so many drinks, that is not good for the baby " she is worried now "and the Blackness that attack me? " she starts to panic "I hope the baby is ok" she starts Breathing heavily," "what is robin going to think I hope she would be as happy as I am" " o shit "she just remember Zelena is pregnant too "how riduculs was this they both pregnant with robin as the father"" ahhh… stupid Zelena she can't even let me have this" maybe is not the best time to tell robin " she thinks" yes I better wait until all the risk is gone we have so many in our hand s right now" she keeps thinking so hard ,hundreds of emotions at the same time :fear ,happiness hope is such a mess in her head in the mind time the lasagna is burning…

Henry and Roland are still watching the tv

"Hey Henry what is that smell?" Roland asks putting a weird face on

"it looks like something is burning " Henry smells " it comes from the kitchen"" oh no the dinner " he stands and run to the kitchen where is full of smoke he gets in and turn of the oven

"Roland " Cough "go get mom" Cough he says

Roland screams and run Up stairs screaming" Reginaaaaa ,Regina…Regina"" something s burning"

That minute robin get in to the house and see the smoke, runs to the kitchen and open the door" "henry go to the living room" he orders Henry.

Regina snap out her thoughts when she listens the word burning and then she freaks out and go out to find Roland Runing on the hallway to her room.

"What happened?" Now she is really worry

"The kitchen is full of smoke" Roland explains

"Shit"" the lasagna" She runs down stare to find robin in the door

"Don't get in there is full of smoke" He stops her

"But is burning" She tries to pass

"Not anymore we turned it off "Robin explains

"We have to open the windows "she try to enter again.

"Relax , already did it" Robin says

"Oh my good I am such an idiot"" how could I forgot?" she is getting upset

"it is ok Love it is over" Robin try to comfort her

"No its not, what are we supposed to eat now?" Her eyes are full of tears

"Regina calm down we can always go to granny's or order pizza"" not such a big deal" Robin is very confused about her reaction

"oh my good what kind of mother am I? " she starts to freak out henry and robin exchange looks and Henry knows what to do.

"Roland lets go upstairs, I will get my coat so we can all go to dinner" Henry speaks

"ok" Roland obeys and they go upstairs to give their parents a little space

"Regina is everything ok? Are you alright?" Robin is really concern

"of course I am not I just ruined our dinner " she begins to cry she try to fight it but can't help it ,she doesn't want to robin to find out just yet about the baby she need to calm down

He embraces her "calm down is only food you are a great mother you always have been.." he reassure her they embrace until she calms down.

"Ok honey lets go to have dinner at grannies no big deal" Robin smiles at her and kiss her forehead

" ok" She smiles back clean her tears of .

"common boys we are going to granny's" Robin shouts so they can hear upstairs

"yeahhhh" a very cheerful roland run down the stairs

"ok give me a minute" Regina goes to the bathroom to put some eyeliner and erase the crying marks" she thinks common Regina pull it together they will notice something is up.

Meanwhile Henry approach Robin and speaks very low so Regina won't listen "what is wrong with mom?"

" I don't now she just crumble" robin is just as confuse "Maybe she is nervous about what happened lately" he tries to convince henry he doesn't want to worry him he already been through enough.

" I don't think that is it"" she is been acting weird since she arrived" "do you thinks is something about Emma?"

"ok we will find out what is this about, But is not the best time" "I will take care of it just act normal" robin says

She gets out of the bathroom "ok I am ready ,Lets go"

They go to granny have a great time but Regina seems quiet, over dinner she cannot help to think about the baby ,Robin, Zelena is such a mess but she also cannot help smile to herself from time to time knowing that she is carrying a child Robins child in her belly she is as much exited as she is terrified .

They finished dinner and are in the car now.

"Should I drive you to the camp?" Regina asked

"no I want to go with you" Roland interrupts from the back

"But is too late buddy… time to sleep" Robin answer to his soon

"Regina has plenty of room we can sleep there" Roland says

They share a look "I don't mind if you agree? " she smiles

"I would love to" Robin grin at her

"Yeah let's go home" Roland says and they smile at each other's

"Let's go home" she smiles and drives

They arrived home put Roland to sleep on one of the guest room , henry go to his own and

they sat on the couch to watch tv She sigh for the million time in the night

"what is it love?" Robin asks

"Nothing " Regina answer

"Common you been quiet all night, sighting and you forgot about the lasagna"

"you said you dint mind" She responds

"I don't, but I am worry, is not like you "bad news about operation light?"

"no, well not news at all" "maleficent didn't know anything and well tomorrow I will find out if the charming and Belle had better luck than me" "is not that"

Is Zelena? Robin asks

"What makes you say that?" Regina question him

"well snow call me and said that she saw you at the hospital and that you were a bit off" He responds

Oh stupid blabbermouth she can't just keep it she thinks and answer "no ,everything is fine"

He looks at her "you're not fooling me, but is ok if you don't want to talk about it is fine" "you can tell me at your own time"

"Thanks" Regina smile she can't say it yet but she is grateful he understands

"so , but there is something in my mind" Regina says

"Tell me" Robin thinks she will share what is going on

"Roland …I think is time to get him in the school like a regular kid" he knows that is not it, but let it go she will share when she is ready

"Yep you're right" he agrees

" I will go by the school so he can start on Monday" she tells him

"ok baby as usual you are in everything" Robin grins back at her and says "Want to go to bed now ,you look exhausted"

"yes lets go to bed" She agrees and smile and they move to the bedroom to have the best sleep actually sleep that they both have in a long time .s


	8. Chapter 8

It is morning in Regina house it is already Friday ,she wakes up she thinks all the thinks she has to do the meeting for operation Light ,go to the school the school for register Roland and all the town work which she is behind when the hell she is going to catch a break but all those thinks had to get done, she had decide let henry go to the meeting after all keep him away won't do any good on operation Light and will keep him content so they had breakfast and all of them jump in the car, drop Roland at the park where little john is waiting him and drive to the office where the Charmings ,Hook and Belle already waiting them.

They take sit Regina close the door and take her place the begins "ok What have you found in the mansion? "asks looking at the Charmings

"Not much to go on really" Snow answer "Some books that look like spell books, but were in another language we leave them to Belle yesterday"

"You maybe want to take a look on them love" Killian says

"What about the portal to Arendell is still there?" Regina asks

"No it wasn't" David answers

"We also found this little box with this 4 bottles "Killian handed the box to Regina

"I think, I saw that before" Robin says

They all look at him "Where?, Do you know what it is for?" Snow asks

"Sorry I don't remember, maybe at Zelena's castle only I saw it"" I will try to remember though" Robin answer

"Ok" "What about Maleficent" charming asks

"She didn't have too much to say ,only what we already know" she says disappointed

"What about you belle? "Regina asks "tell me you found something useful" she is starting to get frustrated

"Not yet but I will keep looking" Belle responds

"so we are right where we start "Regina she is angry and sight

"I have an idea" Henry says "lets wake my grandpa ""he was the dark one, probably knows something about the sorcerer and where to find my mom"

"Henry thought that is a good idea we have a problem, the apprentice said we had to wait for him to wake by himself, if we force his awake we can kill him"

"But we can also succeed right?" hook adds

"Yes maybe but I'm not taking that risk?" "Belles says " and besides I don't know how?"

"But we can find a way…"Charming "if Rumplestinsky is awake he will probably will help"

" In exchange of what?" "He may not be the dark one anymore, but I bet he is still the same ruthless coward" Regina says " sorry Belle"

"he will he owns it me" Henry says "everything that is happening is his fault" "and I am not losing Emma because of it"

"Well that maybe Henry but we don't know how to do it" "so I think belle you should keep looking and henry you can help her with the books after school" and I will take a look at this bottles and see if they can help someway" Regina says" and let's hope he wakes up as soon as possible" and then she thinks stupid rumple even when he is in a coma is pain in the ass.

Snow looks depress "I am sorry snow that I can't do more for now, but we will find a way" Regina smiles trying to comfort her she is not that comfortable being the savior she is usually the one who needs comfort but she feel like someone has to do it so she is really trying is that is the end of the meeting they all leave Regina and Robin goes to school to drop Henry he had already miss a lot of classes and do the inscription for Roland then, she goes Back to her Office while Robin goes to the station.

By the time she is in her office it is almost mid-day" is not even 12 and I am already exhausted she thinks while sitting in her desk trying to collect herself for a minute and then:

"Hi Regina" Maleficent says from the door Frame

"Hi Mal …what are you doing here?" She is surprise

"Well I was kind of curious about the baby thing" She confess "Did you went to the doctor and all that thing you do here?" she asks

"Yes" Regina smiles" and you were right I am pregnant"

"I told you" She smiles back" What Did robin says?"

"Nothing" she answers" he doesn't know yet"

"Why ? "Maleficent is surprise now

Regina sigh and answers " Because… I am scared to dead that something bad may happen" "It is a miracle I am even pregnant" "What if something goes wrong" I Kind of prefer to tell him when the risk stage pass" Regina answer very concern and insecure "And besides… there is Zelena who is pregnant too, that bitch" she rolls her eyes

"Oh yeah, that" Mal just remember that detail and rolls her eyes too" Why didn't you write her out of the story?"

"Because it wasn't the right thing to do" she tries to convince herself more than Mal

"You became a real hero haven't you?" Mal is making fun of her

"don't mock me"" you are not the same bitch anymore either" she hits back and smiles mischievously

"Yeah" Mal says" we kind of lost our touch, haven't we?" and smiles they are silent a few seconds then mal speaks "Regina, what if she is lying, What if she is not pregnant"

She thinks for a second "your right "Regina look at her "We haven't see a test or an ultrasound so far"" but nee…"she denies whit her head" that would be too much even for her "

"Common Regina… we have been the bitches of the movie, you now when you are in that darkness there are no boundaries" Maleficent Respond

"There are always boundaries Mal," Regina declares

"Says the woman who cast the first curse…."Maleficent responds sarcastically

"Shut it Mal" Regina snaps at her

Mal reply" don't get nasty dear ,I am just saying that would be better to be sure" "don't you thing?".


	9. Chapter 9

"May I speak to Dr Whale please?" She asked the nurse in the front desk

"yes , he is in his office, I believe you now the way "The Nurse answer she is afraid again

"Thank you "she says and go the office.

"Hello Regina I Believe you are here for your ultrasound "Whale says while welcoming in the office"

"No ,in fact I want to to talk to you about my sister" She replies

"Have a sit please "He point at the chair in front of him

" I was wondering…have run any tests on Zelena, I mean are we sure she is really pregnant" She Question him she now is uncertain

"Well we haven't run any tests, she refuse and she is not showing any symptoms and refused to take the ultrasound as well" He doubting too "so you probably right, she may be lying"

"Well let's find out" She demands

"But how ? "He asks

Regina gets in cell "hi sis "" what brings you here?" Zelena

"Well I am here your first ultrasound" Regina is arrogant and smiling at her

" I don't want that think I am fine" Zelena snaps at her

"I don't care what you want greeny , We are doing it" she responds

"you can't make me"" I … Zelena pass out

Regina move her hand and Zelena pass out

"Ok do it" Regina order whale, who comes in and quickly take the blood out

"Done" he says and they walk out of the cellar

"ok let me know when you got the results back" she says and leaves

"Regina wait" he approach her and she turns to see him

"Yes?" she says

"I appoint you a date for Monday at 9 ,so I can give you some vitamins and we can make the first ultrasound" He tells her a little afraid because he had probably cross some boundaries.

"I was going to make that appointment myself" She is about to snap at him then rethinks he probably did it with the best intention "… but thank you Whale I will be here" then she leaves

After a while she is at her office is about 6 pm with Belle going through the books that they found at the mansion

"These is crap" she says and trough the book to the floor she is so frustrate "We have to find a way to bring Swan back and we are getting nowhere" she screams

"I now that everything is looking bad right now" "but we have to have faith"

"I am tired of this one thing after another, when are we supposed to live our life Belle?"

"I don't know, sometimes I think that rumples idea of leave Storybroke wasn't so bad after all"

"Maybe when all this is over we should all leave this curse town and try to have actually normal life " Regina says and thinking of her baby and her son they deserve a good life without curse and dragons and villains and then her cell phone rings she pick up.

"Hi Regina" Whale says

"Hi "She responds anxious

"Is like we thought, she isn't pregnant never was "

Regina hang the phone not even bother to say good bye

"ahhhhh" she screams " that bitch I'm going to kill her" grabs her purse and is about to leave the office

"Regina wait what happen?" Belle follows

"Zelena is not pregnant, she is being playing with us the whole time" she is so angry

"Wait isn't that a good news"" why are you so upset you should be happy" Belle tells her

"Well I am mad because she is the worst bitch ever a baby is not a game and almost ruin my relationship with robin and make us suffer she crashed my heart and deserves to pay " she is almost in evil queen mode

"Regardless everything you went through, now you have the chance to finally put her behind" Belle tries to bring back some sense

Regina smiles and realizes that is true "your right Belle this is good news" " what am I doing I should go to find robin"

"Yes you should" belle smile" I can take care of these

Regina leaves the office takes the car and goes find Robin, who was at the station, he has been acting as deputy since Emma is gone and charming took the place as sheriff.

She goes in "Robin, Robin" she shouts from the door

"I am here Baby what am wrong?" He asks a bit afraid that something bad had happen

"She is not pregnant?" she tells him with a huge smile "Zelena is not pregnant she never was, it was trick"

"That means ..."Robin is a bit shock

"Yes you're not bound to her anymore" Regina replies

They look each other and share a kiss. She wants to tell him about their baby right now but rethinks, she wants it to be special and memorable and nothing to do with Zelena.


	10. Chapter 10

The enchanted forest 3 days ago

There is a cave deep in the mines where is dark all around so dark that is soundless the only hit of lights come from a torch carried by a guard in Silver armor who is doing his round trough the mines and suddenly deep in the darkens of the old rumples cell he looks surprise because he thought that after all these year maybe something there so he approach. "Who is there he shouts" and gets closer It is that a lady he thinks it certainly like it "Are you ok miss? Are injured ? Wake up please wake up" He tries to wake her from the other end of the cell get his hand through the bars and that minute she grabs his arm and open her eye he is afraid tries very hard to get rid of her but he is failing and Finally he succeed. And asks as he is crowingly far from the cage "Who are you? "The guard asks very afraid.

"Your worst nightmare" In that moment she stands up what am I doing hereeeeeeeeeeeee?, "let me goooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo" she screams his eyes roll and you only see the white part and the mines start to shake

He leaves running and yelling "it's a monster she is a monster"

She keeps screaming and trying to get out" I will kill you all, I will kill you aaaaaaaaaaaall " the cave keeps shaking


	11. Chapter 11

It is Saturday Morning almost t 830 Roland and Robin had stayed every day since the night she burnt dinner and find out about the pregnancy.

She opens her eyes checks his clock 8:15 she has to start breakfast but she feel so comfy in robins arms she doesn't want to let go, although we still have a lot going on she thinks, she couldn't be happier she is with him have 2 boys and she is pregnant she smiles to herself for a second she forgets about the problems and smiles then she checks the clock 830 oh shit time flies when she is with him she finally starts to move and tries to get up

"Where are you going is Saturday no work today" Robin is sleepy still and tries to hold her

"I have to cook breakfast and go to the store to get groceries for the week and pick up Roland's uniform and materials for school" she smiles" as you can see mothers job is never over even on Saturdays"

She tries to get up again but he holds her tight." no ,your majesty you are not leaving me"

"Common robin we have a lot to handle today" she turns and kisses him "besides you should go to the camp to get some clothes for Roland and you"

"You now I been thinking" he keeps cuddling with her" that is too much work :to go an came everyday" He says as he rubs her back

"you mean you won't stay so often from now on?" she looks sad but understands that is too much" I get it with school and everything" she is trying not to look upset

"would you let me finished your majesty is not what I meant" He cuts her and look at her eyes

" I don't get it "she answer, she is puzzled

" What I was trying to say was that: I think it would be best for us to make this permanent" Robins tells her

"You mean to move in with us?" She has a full smile on her face now

"yep with school and everything I would need your full time Help with Roland since I don't have any idea in how to do it, and besides do you actually Believe he will leave this house he already love it here" He confirms she looks puzzled ,exited surprise all at the same time

"Ok I know this is too fast but we already feel home and I couldn't bear to go back to not see you every awaken moment of my life so.. Why not make it official"

She smiles and answer "I think it is perfect, I thought about it, but didn't want to push you"

They kiss and he adds "well my lady then I will go to the camp to gather our things and get right back here"

"Wait, that can wait, we have to do a million things we have to get Roland a new bed and some items to make his own room and some toys and pjs some new clothes" she starts mumbling a lot of things and making a list on her head

"ok calm down" he tells her" I think first off all we have to tell the news to the boys" he smiles

"Yes you are right "they kiss again" lets surprise them at breakfast she jumps of the bed" I will go make it right the way "

He jumps just behind her " wait, wait" he grabs her hand and pull her closer" I have something else I want to tell you" he put his arms around his waist and smile "I love you" he kiss her deep but sweet.

"And I you" she answer then they go downstairs on their pjs and make breakfast the boys came down an hour later and sit in the kitchen counter "ok everybody after breakfast we are going shopping" Regina announce

"I don't like shopping can we stay?" Henry answers

"I want to stay with henry" Roland adds

"but these isn't just some random shopping" Regina smiles mischievously

"What do you mean?" Henry asks confused

"I don't get it Regina?" "what kind of shopping it is" Roland hardly knows regular shopping much less especial shopping so he is beyond curious

"Furniture shopping " Regina answers smiling at them and exchanging looks with robin

Henry is more confused "still not exited"

"yep that sounds boring "Roland completes Henrys thought

"we need furniture for your room" Robin says

"my room?" Roland smiles

"Yep you and daddy are moving in with us today" Regina proudly announce

"Forever? " Roland is beyond exited now

"yes honey" she is about to cry with joy" forever" and tear slip her eyes down

He goes to Regina and hugs her so she pick him up from the floor and hugs him back

"So what do you thing henry" robin asked a little worried

"I think , that took a little long you should did it a week ago" .he smiles at Robin and

They laugh " I am really happy I always wanted a big family"" but I m not going furneture shopping sorry"

"Why not henry?" Roland asks Because I have to go to my grandpa shop to work with Belle

Regina is a bit disappoint but understands the urges to find Emma and bring her Back "well then

I guess is you and me Roland "she says grinning at Henry "But keep me inform ok?" She says to Henry

"ok , what about daddy " Roland asks

"I got to go to the camp to talk with the merry men's about this and how we will proceed from now on" Robin Inform his son


	12. Chapter 12

**Hi everybody this is also a short chapter but I think it works better for the story this way thanks so much for read if you have any constructive criticism I would be very grateful please let me now if you are enjoying the story please share and follow hope you enjoy.**

In Golds shop they have been checking Books and going through spells , they been in this for a while now, Henry is sitting on the desk he sighs deeply Belle notice and handed a glass of milk

"Need a break? "she puts the glass on the desk Henry is working while she smiles

"What I need is find my mom" he speaks frustrated rubbing the back of his head

"Still no luck? "Belle question looking at the book he is reading and henry says no with his head

"Will keep looking until we find something "she smiles look at henry " Why don't you go home Henry is late and you look tired"

"No I have to keep looking" "we can't lose time" he answer back

"I now Henry but why don't take this books and keep doing it at home after a good dinner" She handed the books

"wouldn't be easier just to wake Him?" he lost it and snap at Belle

"Henry I told you is too much risk" she is keeping calm

"Why do you still love him he hurt you , and me and everybody?" "all of these is his fault" He is angry

"I now but there is good in him and he loves you henry" "he loves you very ,very much"

"Well I don't anymore" He answer tears are in his eyes

"You don't mean that" she look at him and rubs his back to comfort him

"Please let us wake him" He pleads

"Even if I agree ""the spell is far too risky and complicate" She smiles at him

"Belle I was thinking isn't this like a sleeping curse? "Henry asks curiously

"Kind of , I…. only read a little about this magical coma let's call it" "but it is similar I believe he can hear us" She tries to explain

"Have you tried true loves kiss?" Henry asks with hope in his voice

"Many times but is not working" She responds with sadness in her voice.

"Do you mind if I take that book too" Henry is thinking that maybe if he falls in deep sleep he may be able to find rumple in the other world and get the answers they need to find Emma and Merlin , like snow and charming did, her mom and grandparents and everybody will probably refuse it is risky to get in the fire room but is the only way right now but nobody can now .

"Not at all " she handed the book to him

"Ok I am going by belle" he says good bye put his backpack but doesn't go straight home he has to find a way to get unconscious so he can find rumple in the other world .


	13. Chapter 13

**_Hi everybody I am tryng to keep writting and update as soon as possible but all the not oq chapters are being hard to write I hope you all enjoy if you do please follow and review xoxo_**

 ** _sorry for the chapters name i just dont know what to name them lol_**

There is a knock on the door she thinks who the hell could it be ,she is not waiting for anybody she drops her book on the table next to the couch she is sitting on it and goes to find out who can possible dare to disturb her quite afternoon.

"Hi" "my name is Henry" He finally speaks that came out a bit more nervous that how was actually feeling .

"Yes, I know who you are, What do you want?" She asks rudely she is not certainly in the mod and she isn't a child's person.

"I know is too much to get ask to from someone whom you barely now, but I need your Help" He pleads

"Yes that is a lot to ask but… now I am curious so why don't you get in and explain to me" she opens the door and let him in closing the door behind her "Take a sit" She orders him ,he does and she as well and then she asks" now Henry do you care to explain to me what is these all about"

"I need something to pass out" Henry finally says

She is very much in shock and is not getting what this kids wants "is he asking her for some drugs but then she decides to play along to find out "what makes you think I can help you with that?"

"Common you are Maleficent a great sorcerer who had invented the sleeping curse and some other derivation of that"

"What do you think I am ? Your dealer?" she gets a little angry and snaps at him

"Please don't take this the wrong way "he tries to explain maybe that wasn't the right way "I been under a sleeping curse"

"I now that .So what?" she is hostile

"I use to had nightmares but I learn to bloke them" Henry keeps explaining

"Yes that is quite a side effect "I am proud of my curse" she adds

"I want to unlock them" He says very sure of himself

"Why do you need that" She quits the hostility tone

"To walk the dream and find my grandpa Rumplestinskin" "I need his help to find my mom"

"But he is not under a sleeping curse" Maleficent corrects him

"Yeah I know, but I Believe he is in another place nearby in my dream" "it is a long story but my grandpa David already did it" He explains to her

"Why would I help the grandson of those two morons that took my daughter from me?"she looks directly in his eyes

"Because my mom's both of them are the reason why are you with your daughter now,I think you own them, don't you think?, How much is lily worth to you?" Henry says very sure and defying and a little cocky he hopes this trick works on her since being nice is so far failing.

She smile at the young boy "I like you Henry, Regina was right you are a very smart boy and a very brave one, I presume you got those skills from her"" and from rumple" she adds

"So are you going to help me?" Henry is hopeful apparently being nasty is working.

"I didn't say that" Mal answers

"Please Maleficent ,that maybe the only way to save Emma I can't lose my mom"he decides to go genuine.

Damn kid she, now i feel bad for him she thinks then she stands and walks to the chimney where is an old box, old, she open it and grabs two things.

Henry is looking at her, he is nervous "is she going to help me or maybe she is going to turn me in to a tote.

She turns and speaks" Ok Henry I don't know why ,but you convince me so take this before I change my mind" she gave him two items a bottle with a purple liquid on it and a collar just like the one rumple gave him.

"This" she shows him the bottle" will make pass out and this…"

"it will protect me "he cuts her and smiles at her maybe deep down she is good like her mom

"Yes, how did you know?" She is puzzled

"Because my grandpa gave me one like that when the nightmares began "He explains

"Well then you know how it works, but one last thing" she says"put a drop of your blood to it just before you drink the position"

"What for?" He asks

"It will help you find those with your blood" "there are many rooms in this other world, specific rooms for the different punishments people go to pay and you don't want to lose time there, since you won't have much of it "she explains carefully" it will get brighter as you approach" "You won't have much time probably an hour or so before the effect goes out"

"Why are you trying to protect me,? "he asks" you could just gave me the position"

"for start because I know your mother and if she find out that I send you to that awful place unprotected, she will probably throw me back to the mines and torture my ass until the ends of my days and besides I kind of like you, you're not that much of a charming" she jokes

"thank you"he grabs everything and put it safely in his back pack " I will take that as a complement"

"It is a complement" she smiles" now get out of my house before I change my mind" she says trying not to lose the bad girl style He smiles and he is making his way to the door.

"Henry.." she call to him he turns around just before opening the door "don't dare tell Regina I helped you"

"I won't I promise "he smiles "bye" he says and walks out and is heading home he will do it tonight when everybody is sleep he thinks to himself.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Meanwhile Regina and Roland go to furniture store First pic a new bed with a slide on Roland was ecstatic about the bed and then they head to the kids clothing store she is picking some new clothes for Him some t shirts and some jeans he is running around picking some Items by himself suddenly she spots on the corner of the store while she was looking for the sleepwear section the baby Section she approaches slowly smiling at the idea of his unborn child and starts looking at Baby clothes wondering how his son or daughter will look like she hopes it gets Robins beautiful blue eyes and dimples and suddenly spots the cutest pair of booties "this is it I will tell him tonight"" it will be the perfect welcome gift "she grabs the yellow pair of booties since she doesn't know the sex yet.

She hide the item with rest of the clothes she picked for Roland after all she doesn't want anybody to find out yet, except robin of course luckily the lady from the store didn't even notice ,since she had so many things to put in the bags and if she did she didn't ask she pays and they leave the store, get in to the car and go home.


	14. Chapter 14

**_Hi this chapter is really short but I enjoyed writing so much I think is so sweet I hope you do please follow and review_**

"Hi papa" Roland greet him cheerfully

"Hi honey" Regina greets him to getting close and peek him on the lips

"So how was shopping day "Robin asks

"It was awesome, we picked a bed with a slide on it, and bought a lot of clothes and a back pack with the avengers "" is in the living room common papa I show you everything" Roland runs to the living room

"So I guess you are broke now?" He puts his hand in her waist trying to pull her closer

"Very funny ,but no" she put her arms around his neck" there are some benefits about being the mayor" "I make a lot of money" She smiles "so what are you doing ?"

"I was going to cook dinner" Robin answers

"Do you know how to do that? "She is not convince about it

"Of course my lady I learned a lot in case you forgot I lived by myself a long time" He explains

"I though tuck or little john did the cooking?" she still is doubtful

"Ok you caught me"" I have no idea what am I doing but, they explain to me and how hard it can really be?" He grins at her "besides I want to cook for you in this special night"

"Ok then go ahead" she decides to trust his cooking skills "I will be in Roland's room organizing everything, if you need me"

"Are you coming papa?" Roland yells from the living room

"yep I am coming "he yells back "we better go before he goes nuts".


	15. Chapter 15

**Hi everybody today i will post 3 short chapters i thought i would like to see robin and henry bonding so wrote it i hope you enjoy it, please review ,follow and fav xoxo once again i suck at naming the chapters so dont judge me lol xoxoxo**

Robin is very busy cooking dinner, well at least he is trying ,Regina and Roland are upstairs setting everything up for Roland's new room. Robin is very concentrate, trying to follow all the instruction that Tuck gave him, he is making chicken consommé,he is staring at the chicken and the veggies clueless and suddenly hears the door. "Henry is that you?" he screams from the kitchen "Yes it's me "he answers and go toward "Hi buddy how was your day?" Robin asks while he is still trying to open the can of beans with a knife "Well…"He sigh deeply and looks down "Still nothing huh?" Robin grins and squeeze Henrys shoulder to reassure him" Don't lose hope Henry We will find Emma and everything will be as it used to be" "I hope you are right, but.. I been through a thousand books already and nothing" "and Belle refuses to wake my grand pa, is so frustrating" He is mad and sad "Do you believe that, is the answer wake up Rumplestinskin" "I am sure about it ""he was the dark one and he had been in Camelot so he probably know the answers to all our problems" he tells Robin "Well if Belle refuse we are going to have to wait"He just smiles is the only thing he can do "Yes probably but I am goin to keep looking I wont give up, I brought some books so I can keep on looking"Henry responds "Do you need some help with that?"Robin offers "no thanks and besides you seem have your hands full right now"he look around at the little mess Robin madein reginas perfect kitchen"and the one who needs help i think is you"He smiles at robin "I got everything under control"Robin refute "It doesn't look like it"He jokes but he is right "I only have a problem with these chicken I just cant cut it!He answers very angry at the chiken! "I think you should defrost first"Henry says in a sassy tone "I am supose to that ,how ?"Robin is again with his clueless face on "Not sure, I think mom uses the micro wave"he grabs and put it on the microwave"It looks like it is working" "Thanks Henry you saved me"Robin tells him relive "Maybe you should consider ask mom to help you ,where is she anyway, why isn'she cooking?" Henry asks "Because I offered, I want this night to be special for all of us"He sweetly explains "Thanks robin you are a good men I bet you will maker happy as she deserves" Henry grins at him Robin smiles back at him" she is upstairs putting away the thousand things she bought" "So… she went crazy with the visa huh? Henry asks Robin who still battling with the beans "Yes she went nuts, I never have seen so many bags together" Robin says on surprise expretion "and you haven't seen anything yet, wait until the season sales , she will totally lose it"Henry explains and Laught at the tought of his shopholic mother "Why does she buys so many things ,she doesn't need it I saw all the clothes in her closet she defently doesnt need it"Robin answers back "I ask myself the same thing, but don't mention that to her she will get mad" he laughs and adds"I will go to my room to work on this books, good luck with your cooking" henry says and leaves the kitchen Leaving poor robin to battle with the dinner. 


	16. Chapter 16

**Hello, here it goes the next chapter i love these one specially the last part hope you do aswell, if i have any grammar mistakes please dont kill me english is my second language and any costructive critisims are welcome as usually enjoy and review xoxoxo**

"Ok everybody here it goes" He smiles at them, putting the soap pot on the table and served to everybody "go on try it?" He says to all of them,the boys keep looking at one each other in concern these doesn't look good they think. "go on boys" Regina order them Roland an henry take a sip and spit right the way at the same time "hey.! That is really rude" Regina tells them in an angry tone "eiuwwwww its gross" Roland whines "Common, daddy worked really hard " Regina tells the boys "So why don't you try it?" Henry defied her so she takes a sip and then can't help to put weird faceon, it is in fact gross. "Very nice your majesty" Robin says to Regina " I don't believe is that bad.." he said take a sip and spit right the way "Robin ..!"Regina says and looks surprise "Ok the boys are right, these is really gross" he start to laugh relly hard "I told you " Roland grins " I don't get it I did everything it was on the recipe" He keeps laughing "Well you clearly miss something" Regina says and Laughs too they all do " I am starving "henry confess "Me too what do we eat now?" Roland adds "I will make some sandwiches" Regina says and stands up taking the plates of soup to the kitchen and robin fallows to the kitchen with the other two plates" I am really sorry I wanted to be special" He says " Don't worry you tried and the way the boys spit it out it was pretty special I believe forgeting that will be imposible".she grins and peek him on the lips then she make some sandwiches, so they eat those, then she put Roland to bed who pass out almost immediately while Robin was setting his things up in her, I mean their bedroom and Henry is at his room checking the books so she says good night to him and go to their room" did you finished ?" She asks from the frame door of the closet "Yes I am just done" He close the drawer "we are officially leaving together" He says and smiles at her "Well almost" She adds "What do you mean?" He is puzzled " I have a little welcoming present" She grabs his hand" come with me" lead him to the bed "Ummm I like were this is going" He smiles mischievously and grabs her waist and kiss her neck "I wasn't talking about that" Regina rolls her eyes " I was talking about this" she grabs a little package from her drawer of her night table and handed to him. "it is for me?" He takes the present "yes" She smiles widely though she is a bit nervious she can't help but smile He raps the paper off "baby booties ?" " I don't get it.." He is confuse " Baby booties for our baby" She explains and look straight to those blue eyes He smiles and his eyes are watery "what?"He asks for confirmation "I am pregnant.." she smiles and she is about to cry "Oh my god these is amazing " he kiss her sweetly "you are pregnant ..we are going to have a baby, our baby" tears fall from both of their eyes . " But how? you told me that you couldn't get pregnant" Robin asks "Well I don't know for sure how..., but the cursesomehow broke "she is trembling" maleficent told me that maybe because we are soul mates, true love soul mates that is a powerful combo "she keeps smiling "Well it doesn't matter" He embrace her" this is the best gift ever "They hugged for a while silently then he speaks "I love you" and got excited "we got to tell the boys" He is trying to run to wake them up She grabs his arm before he get out of her sight "Robin wait, I rather keep this between us at least until it is safe" " why wouldn't it be safe?" He asks her while sitting back next to her " Well the first trimester is always risky and since I dint know I didn't take care of myself the past weeks" she answer a bit concern "Everything will be fine I know it" He cupped her Face with both hands making her look straight in his eyes and peek his nose "Well we have an appointment on Monday morning with Dr. Whale" she answer "Ok is just… I want to tell everybody how happy I am" He is excited acting like a child on Christmas morning "We will, but just not right now" She explains "Whenever you are ready love…."He peek her nose once more "Thanks" she tells him "Well but that doesn't mean we cannot celebrate right?" he smiles mischiviusly and lay her carefully on the bed and make love to her just the way they did on the vault the night that they conceived their baby. 


	17. Chapter 17

**_Hi everybody sorry it took me a while, I just being having a hard time with the parts there are not outlaw queen but I think they may be necessary for the story anyway thanks for reading give me your opinion thanks._**

 ** _I don t own anything please review and follow xoxox_**

Henry is in his room pretending to read while he is waiting to be sure everybody is sleeping before he can so as he use maleficent potion ,Regina came to say good night, as soon as she leaves and he listen the door from her room is closed he take the medallion and the bottle he had safely store on his underwear draw then he prickle his index finger drops a little in the medallion as maleficent had instruct him earlier, then he gets comfy on his bed he is ready so he closes her eyes and drinks the potion, dropping unconscious instantly.

He is in the fire room again, he watches the medallion, is shinnying, so he starts walking through the fire room it is huge "it was like this before?" He asks himself after a few minutes he spots a big mirror he approaches and realizes the medallion is shining, brighter and brighter so he runs to the mirror then He knocks and screams "grandpaaaaa , Grandpaaaa….. rumplestinskin "he must be at the other side he look and decides to brake it, so he goes backwards a few steps and run against the mirror to smash it ,a crack is heard is about to break one more time so he tries again a few times and finally the mirror breaks and he falls on the floor, the little pieces of mirror cuts him a bit on his way down , then he opens his eyes and sees a white room only white ,no windows at least he cannot see with all the fog around, he stands and keeps looking at the medallion so he keeps moving forward calling rumple a few minutes later he can spot something at the end of the big room "Grandpa is that you grandpaaa" He screams

Rumple hears and frowns" It cant be" he thinks and listen once more time carefully" Henry?" he thinks and stand abruptly and turns "henry IS THAT YOU?" What are you doing here? He screams back appears Henry is coming to him

"I came to get answers where is my mom? Henry yells at him very determined

"What ? Rumple is very confused he doesn't get how real this is

"Don't play dumb, where is she?" He yells again

"I don't know Henry "He answer his grandson screaming, it appears there is wind making hard for them to listen each other

"She took the dagger after saving you and absorbed the darkness before she vanished.." Henry shouts

"She is the new dark one…?"Rumple ask as he frowns

"Yes, know tell me where is she now?" Henry demands once more

"If that is what happens, she must be in my jail ,back in the enchanted forest is the only place I could think of" Rumple answer

"Then I will go get her "Henry says

"But she probably doesn't remember you or anybody" Rumples tells him

"What?" he asks he is confused" but you did when you became the dark one, Didn't you?"

"yes but I assume all the darkness take over her heart and brain, it was too much darkness for anyone to take in" He answer and adds "I am sorry henry ,I never mean this to happen, I truly am"

" Your lying you are a coward, this was your plan all along ,all of this is your fault ,stupid selfish bastard ,my dad would be so disappointed in you" Henry is really angry

"Please don't say that henry" he cries and pleas Henry

"iT is the true ,why you did it?, you had a wife a family in me, what the hell is wrong with you?" Henry keeps yelling at him

"Henry don't know what to say please forgive me" He apologies he is sincere

Henry is crying" keep it ok" just tell about merlin.. Where can I find him"

"Henry.." he plead again

"is a very specific question answer me" Henry says

"The last time a saw him was in Camelot "Rumple answer

"You met him…?"Henry

"yes, I stole something from him ,but he could be anywhere, he can travel between realms" Rumple yells listening is getting harder by the minute

"When was the last time you saw him? Henry yells

"I don't know long ago" Rumple responds him

"When?..."" I know you know" Henry asks him

"35 years ago…"He answers

"Someone else who could know him?" Henry is having a hard time talking ,with all the wind

"king Arthur they were in a middle of a war by that time" Rumples answer he really wants to be forgiven

"do you think is dead? Henry asks

"no he is alive" Rumple answers very secure

Henry start to vanished "what is happening? He is scare

"you are walking up .."Rumple yells "henry listen to me, is dangerous please, don't go find him ,don't .." he screams as he watches henry vanishing from there ….

"henry come back you cant go" rumple screams and begins to get desperate thinking "I got to wake up I got to protect him" he begins concentrating to wakes up

Henry Wakes up in his bed he is heavily breading, sweating, and with some painful but minor injuries ,he jumps out of bed it is probably 2 am in the morning he runs to find her he need to tell her everything so he runs to the room and abruptly opens the door " mom"

Regina and Robin where not sleeping, but where naked in bed not totally cover enjoying the after sex cuddle Henry burst in and soon as he saw them" Holy sheet" and closes the door walking backwards as they jump they and Regina scream "Henry!" while she tries to cover her and Robin

Henry speaks trough the close door" sorry guys"" I forgot robin and you were.. in the room, Together I don't what to interrupt but I really need talk to you."

She is beyond embarrass doesn't know what to answer she is blushing and shaking her head

"Mom? Please I need to tell you, get dressed and open the door" he is knocking the door persistently

She puts her pajama on and robin put his shirt and some pjs pant so he opens abruptly

"a little late for knocking buddy " Robin grins trying to avoid the awkward I am fucking your mom moment with the joke, Regina is as red as the apples on the tree

"What is it honey?" she says while finishing tiding her rope "what happen to you face" she notice the little cuts on his face" Are you ok?"

"yes mom I fine" He answers while her mom is checking on the cuts

"no you are not, who did these to you?" she is freaking out

"Maybe if you calm I can explain" he says still exited "Emma is in the enchanted forest in rumples cell"

"how do you now that?" Robin asks him

"it doesn't matter" Henry says "we got to go get her"

"yes it does matter because you got hurt now you are going to tell me" Regina demands

"Ok I took a potion to pass out to fall in deep sleep and I went to found my grandpa and he told me" Henry explains

"What?" "have you lost your mind that was so dangerous" "why didn't you tell me?"She is yelling and has her angry face

"I know, but it was worth it" "know we can go find her" Henry explains

"no it wasn't worth it ,look at you Henry you could get yourself killed" she yells at him

"But i wasn't I am ok I swear mom" He answers

"Where did you get the potion anyway?" she is losing it

"Beside the point mom we got to get Emma and find merlin, my grandpa said that Camelot was good place to start looking" Henry says

"it was belle?" She asks furious

"No mom it wasn't Belle" Henry answer

"tell me who did it?" Regina demands one more time

"Why do you need to know I already did it" Henry snaps at her

"So I can kill whoever encourages you to do such a dangerous thing" She snaps back

"Regina calm down" Robin grabs her by the shoulders very calmly

"Don't tell me to calm down he could have died tonight and now he is keeping secrets" She yells at Robin now

"Regina please it could be dangerous for you to get these upset" Robin insist very calm

"Mom don't be mad please we finally are moving on operation light" Henry plead he doesn't want to fight but he things what the hell is robin talking about.

It that moment Regina's phone rings they look at the table were the phone is she urges to pick it up "what?" she yells at whoever was calling at 2 am in the morning.

Henry notice in that moment the estrange item that was laying on the night table next to her mom's phone baby booties? He thinks and then snap out of his thoughts when he listen to his mom :

"Is he what? ,how did that happened? Ok I am on my way see you there" she ends the call and Robin and Henry stare at her waiting for her to tell them what is going on

"It was snow rumple is convulsing she says

"do you think is because of what I did ?"Henry asks he is worried he is not such a fan of his grandpa right now but he doesn't want him to died either.

"I don't know Henry… I got to go" she says to him she is no longer angry she is worried

"I am coming with you" henry says firmly

"Henry I…"she is about to tell him to stay but look the look of guilt on her sons face and rethinks and beside she doesn't want to start another fight so she agrees" Ok no time to argue "Robin.."

"I will take care of Roland, Go now.." he answers she thinks he can read her mind sometimes" keep me post it" He adds and they disappeared in a purple smoke.


	18. Chapter 18

**Hi everybody today i will update a lot of chapters hope you enjoy it follow and like if you do any feed back would be apreciatte love you**

Finally awake They arrive at the shop ,Snow is already there with Belle ,Rumple is no longer convulsing ,but he looks like is having a nightmare. What happened? Regina asks while she líes down to check on him "I was here working late" the true is that she is being staying whit him almost all the time she is being sleeping here " and he start to look like he was having Nightmares then he star convulsing I tried so hard to wake him but didn't work then I call snow" she says "How many times has he convulse?" Regina asks. Belle said "two, please Regina do something" Belle pleads "These convulsing thing I don't believe is magic, I am afraid I can't do anything" Regina explains in that moment rumples begin convulsing again "call an ambulance Belle… now". The ambulance has arrived they took Rumple and belle jumps in the ambulance with him and Regina and Henry go with snow in the truck there is silence in the truck and suddenly the phone rings is Robin ,Regina answers "Hi" "How is it going?" Robin asks concern "Not good ,we are on our way to the hospital" Regina responds "I will meet you there" Robin says "But Rola.." she says but he cuts her "Will is coming to babysit no worries ok" He says "bye" they hang up. "These is my fault I hope he is ok "henry says he is getting sad "No worries henry he will be fine" Regina squeezes his hand trying to comfort him "He is strong even without magic" "What is going on?" Snow asks confused "I put myself to sleep to talk to him" Henry explains "What ?, Why?" Snow asks "Is long story I succeed but don't know what happen to him" Henry sigh. - They arrived they found Belle in the waiting room "Belle where is he?" Snow asks while they rush to meet her "He woke up…"Belle says "what? "The tree of them asks at the same time "He did in the ambulance I don't now how but he did he start screaming henry don't go, Henry don't go" "He asked about you", "then they took it inside they didn't let me in" Belle explains Henry sight in relive at least he is not dead he thinks ,Robin arrived in that moment they are waiting in silence after a while ,Dr whale shows up they stand in anticipation "How is he?Belle asks "He is estable" "we sedate him he was very upset we didn't what to risk him to a heart attack so he is sleep " "Thanks Dr" Belle says "can I see him" "yes but only a moment" he point her the way she runs there "the rest of you should go home he will be sleep the rest of the night" He finished smiles and leaves. "well you listen we shall go "Robin says and adds rapping his hand in Regina's waist "besides you need to get some rest "He says with a grin Regina notice he is selling them out and gets nervous. "Why do you need to Rest?" Snow asks curious, Henry is curios too what is going on he asks himself but doesn't say anything. "Because I am tired Snow, like any normal human being at 4 am in the morning" she snaps in an effort to avoid the explanation .Snow just decide to shut it and keeps walking to the door whit Henry by her side Robin and Regina are following behind. Henry is starting to think he is suspicious and get even more when in his way out he turns to see Her mom and see robin Rubbing her belly in that moment he figure it out "she is pregnant everything make sense the booties ,the rest everything why haven't they told us? "He is puzzle but decides that he will confront them as soon as they are back in the house alone. 


	19. Chapter 19

**I dont ow anything like and review Xoxo**

Is early morning around 8 ,visit time in the hospital starts at 9 but henry doesn't care,so he is awake and asks her mother to take him, she agrees and they leave Roland in the camp and go to the Hospital, they haven't had time to talk about Operation light, but he already has a few ideas to Go find Emma ,they arrive at the Hospital and walk inside. "Mrs. Gold's Room?" Robin asks politely at the nurse in the front desk "Nº 6 ,Second floor" she answer without looking to the queen as she is scared of her He grins at her and they go to the elevator and reach the second floor ,they get there and see that Belle is out side "How is my grandpa?" Henry asks "He is better, surprisingly well, in fact the doctor said we probably can leave at the end of the afternoon" "they are checking him right now" Belle answers very relieve and happy The doctor is out a few minutes later and says "he is ready for leave, he is doing very well but first he wants to see you Henry" Henry hesitates and look at everybody her mother nods her head and smiles in approval so he goes in. "Grandpa" he says from the door "Common Henry don't be afraid get closer" "I'm not afraid, I am angry and I was scared ,thought it was my fault" Henry responds him looking into his eyes "it is ok no harm done"" but the only reason I woke up Was to protect you my boy" His eyes are full of tears" please don't go to Camelot is really dangerous and dark place there are dragons everywhere and most of it where ruins the last time I have been there "He finished "I will go anyway and will be fine because I won't be alone my mother will take me" Henry snap at him "And what makes you thing she will risk you like that?" rumple asks him "Because she wants to help Emma" so now Help me or get out of my way" Henry is hostile and losing faith "and…what kind of help do you need from me?" Rumples question him "Your knowledge.. ""A portal" Henry says "Well as much as I want to help not only I no longer possess magic but portals never were in my habilities and you know that" Rumples answer calmly "I know but, You know there was a portal at the sorcerers mansion too, I need to know how do we open the portal" Henry asks "The hat , the sorcerers hat maybe will work" He says and then adds "but Henry what is the plan? you find Emma that seems to be the easy part but what about the darkness?" "I don't know yet but I am sure we will figure it out" He stands up and leaves he goes out and Only belle is there "Where is my mom?" He asks Belle "She and Robin went to whales office "Belle says "What for?" He asks confused "I don't know Henry.. He call for them" Belle answer him just as confuse "OK I will go get them "he answer and walks to the office, he get to the door and is not complete close so he approaches and is about to knock when he listen whale : "Well the baby is healthy and strong , glad I had some spare time to do the ecography today" Whale finished and henry is in shock he takes a few steps back and a thousand thoughts com to his head in seconds "so i was right my mom is pregnant ""that is so cool but wait she can no longer be in operation light "with these thoughts he goes back to rumples room where he is getting ready to leave and Suddenly Henry bursts in. "Henry are you ok?" Belle asks she can tell in henrys face his concern "yes, can I have a moment with my grandpa" He asks politely "Yes of course "she says and leaves the room "Change of planes, you are coming with me to find my mom" He orders to him "Me?" "what makes you think I will take you and put you in jeopardy?" "because you are my only chance, we are family common don't you think you own me these? "Henry responds "I think boy you are not realizing how dangerous these is" Rumple asks "Are you going to keep being a coward?" Henry hit where it will hurt him the most in hope that these will make him help when rumples grins and nods Henry knows he succeed and adds" Is what I thought… ""what shall we need?" Henry asks "We will need the hat and the dagger" Rumple answers "ok be ready to leave don't say anything let me handle these I will pic you from your house" Henry tells him and leaves and says to Belle in the door Tell my mom I had to go and will see her in her office in two hours. "Are you ok Henry?" She is starting to worry "Yes perfect" He says and keeps walking He goes to the shop immediately grabs the hat ,then he goes to Regina's office were the dagger is well hidden, he took it out it in his back pack along with Emma's car keys then, so he stole it grabs the bugs keys which are also at Regina's desk he must be ready to leave in case his mom doesn't agree to let him go without her everything with everything ready he waits for her mom in her office couch. 


	20. Chapter 20

**Hello dont Forget to follow and review xoxoox**

"Do you think I am going to let you go anywhere with that asshole" Regina snaps after hearing Henrys plan. "Have you lost your mind" "Mom please he is the only one that can help" Henry pleads "I don't care I don't trust him he almost kill you" Regina tells him almost yelling "But he is powerless, he can't hurt me" Henry responds "No henry and that is final" she says "You promise we will find Emma this is the only way" Henry says "we will but will do it the right way "" I will go with you after we figure the whole thing out" Regina tries to make him understand "No mom you can't come with me" Henry tells her "Why not? "She is puzzled snapping a little "Because you are pregnant" he snaps back at her "How do you now that? She looks at Henry then at Robin thinking that he told Henry "I didn't tell him" Robin defends himself reading her mind and her murderess eyes "Mom Robin didn't tell me, I heard you talking with dr. Whale and the booties in the table … I just know ok" he explains" and I am really happy for you but I just need to find Emma " "We will Henry but we need a full plan that doesn't includes the imp" She tells him again "Mom you are pregnant you need to take care of my brother or sister" He tries to make her realizes that she can't come "Ok I am, but I'm not sick I won't let you go alone" Regina responds him "Ok then I will take hook" Henry tries to bargain "Great, the handless wonder know I feel better" she says sarcastically " I will take him" robin says "No you have to take care of mom "Henry responds "it won't be that long" Robin says and adds "you already know where to find her right?" "You two are out of your minds, no one is going I won't risk to lose any of you again" she is yelling at them "Please mom" He pleads again "I said no" She responds firmly "Well I don't care what you said "Henry snaps turns around and burst out of the office slamming the door "Henry….." Regina shouts but he doesn't come back "damn it "she says while she punch her desk "Calm down love "Robin says rubbing her back to comfort her "I can't this is my fault I haven't been trying hard enough on operation light" "You are doing everything in your hands, Is not your fault and we will find a way to get Emma and merlin" "Relax and besides what he is going to do runaway?.." Robins tells her to comfort her "That is exactly what he is planning shit…" she says and leaves her office running Robin follows close behind 


	21. Chapter 21

**I dont own any of the characteres feed back is always welcome**

They jump to the car and Robin Asks "where do we find him now The hospital? "No rumples house" She answers , get the engine on and drive as fast as she can They arrived and get in the house without even knocking "Where is gold? "she snaps at Belle "He is with Henry in the garden stretching his legs "Belle innocently answer" what is happening?" she runs behind them while they go to back to the garden "They are not here shit" Regina looks around and held her head with both hands "What is going on" Belle demands to now "That bastard took my soon they are Planning to get to Emma" "Where shall we look now? "Robin asks concern "The sorcerer mansion "Belle says " if they are planning to do that, they need a portal and that is the only place that they may find it "Belle tells them "Belle call hook tell him if Henry tries to retrieve him for this,to delay them" "We have to stop them " she grabs robin and puff them self's they disappear in a cloud of purple smoke Belle gets in the car and dials while she drives to the mansion. Hook is at granny's talking to the Charmings, they all have tried to keep the spirit up but they been getting frustrated and hitting dead ends they are talking about the possibilities to find Emma and his phone rings "Hook, Is henry with you are you?" Belle asks him hoping he is "Henry ? ,No why? "he frowns at the charming with so they get something is up again "he is with rumple trying to go to find Emma we have to stop them" Belle instruct him He start "what how is that….? She cuts him "it doesn't matter they are probably already in the sorcerer mansion" "I will meet you there "he hangs" we got to go mate ,Henry is trying to get to the Enchanted Forest" he explains to David and stands so they can hurry David jumps and say to snow who is with baby Neal" Wait here" "No I'm going" she insist "No, you have to care of Neal everything will be find I promise "he tells her and kiss her forehead She nods and they hurries to the sheriffs car . - ·For some reason they couldn't puff in the house they arrived outside ,maybe a protection spell, the door was looked so he take her hand and go to find a window or something to get in after all he is thieve. They found large window and they can see gold and henry getting in the door already. Robin brake a glass trying to open the window but he can't reach the lock to open it, so they can't fully open in it to enter. The door is staring to close rumple and Henry are in the other end already so Regina is desperate she closed her eyes concentrating hard to try to break the protection to puff herself inside. And suddenly she disappeared in a cloud of white smoke which is not like her but she is in . She opens her eyes the door is about to close so she tries to push it with magic light magic is going out of her hands like a lighting, the door is slowly begging to open again "it look like it is working" she thinks and then the door explodes in little pieces remaining only the frame and the portal forms something like a tornado in seconds and just absorb her Robin is looking everything that is happening through the window trying to get in and suddenly look at the explosion of the door and screams Reginaaaa and he just run to the widow desperate and crash it with his whole body in hope to catch her but he is late the portal is close and the door frame was intact for seconds then explodes as well and the wooden pieces flies across the room once more. She is gone. The room was empty , no door ,nothing but the wooden pieces all around it ,Robin is desperate crying trying to find the portal in the floor "no ,.no, no Regina ,no shit how the hell could this be happening again?" He yells in that moment Belle shows up with Hook and David "Robin what happened?" Belle asked staring all the mess in the room schnook by the chaos and the way Robin is loosing "The Door explode, the portal disappeared and Regina follow Henry and I could.. " he sobs "…couldn't follow" " we have to find them "Robin sobs again trying to put himself together "Ok calm down mate we will find them" Hook tries to comfort him he knows how these feel they all do sadly" we can use the apprentice broom to reopened right?" He asks Belle "I don't think so for start he is dead so the broom is no longer enchanted ""and besides the portal is clearly destroyed" belle answer afraid of robin reaction "No "he is in denyal" we have to find a way Regina can't be out there in danger" tries to put the pieces together once more even knowing deep inside that is useless "I get it mate you love her, believe me I know how you feel, but I am pretty sure she can take care of herself and henry and even the crocodile" Hook says to Robin "Is not just herself is in risk she is risking the baby too" He sobs once more and cry he cracks right in front of everybody "Baby? Charming says "He frowns and asks in disbelief not sure what he had just heard" is she pregnant?" robin nods in answer "Ok we have to think quick" charming adds "I have an idea that may help" hook smiles at them "What is it ?"Belle asks him puzzled "Ursula" hook tells them with a grin on his face 


	22. Chapter 22

**I hope you enjoy it let me know**

They go to the docks and hook summoned Ursula with a shell "she maybe can take us between realms somehow" He explains as soon as he saw Robin and charming weird faces. "How?" David asks "Because she can do it "Hook explains and talks into the shell "Do you think it will work? "Robin asks in concern " It is our only shot….."Hook replies hoping that Ursula shows up and luckily after silent minutes there is some disturb in the water and Ursula emerges from it. "What the hell hook?, the fact that you help me, makes you believe you can disturb me at any time ?"She asks in annoyance getting closer to them as she speaks " Hi there Ursula "He grins at her and she stands in front of them "Can you take us through a portal?" Robin asks her quickly "easy handsome" She tells to him" first tell me, who the hell are you?" "oh" Hook wide his eyes and explains "right you haven't met ,this is Regina's boyfriend Robin" "Robin hood I was dying to meet you" she smiles he is more handsome than Regina said "Regina Henry and Gold fell in to a portal and we need you to take us there" hook asks her "Ok is not that easy "she explains" I can take my self but others I have never tried" "Well the time to try has come" Hook says to her "please Ursula" Robin pleads" I can't lose my family" She thinks for a second shit I got soft she is sorry for him "ok I will try" "the way a bring your ship but I believe it will be hard to track them there are a lot of possibilities" "We believe they are in the enchanted forest" Charming says "But you are not sure" She asks in disbelief "No worry about tracking them I have a couple of ideas" Belle says trough a smile "Ok then get ready, We leave by sunrise tomorrow" hook instruct them they all nod in agreement Belle approaches robin privately "Robin I have a way of finding exactly which realm they are" "but you will need a locator spell to find them once you are there" "so can you make one…?" robin asks puzzled "No I'm afraid I can't I used the last helping a mermaid and since Regina and rumple are gone we need the only sorcerer left to helps us Zelena or maleficent" belle responds "Maleficent…"robin answer "we don't need Zelena in to these, she will only ruin us one more, she doesn't even can't now what happen that would be a big risk for everybody" "that is what I thought however I believe she will only help if you go to ask her she doesn't like any of us" belle tells him "I will go right the way, please Belle tell Will to prepare Roland for the journey "Robin grins and tells her "What …?"Robin I don't think it is safe for a four year to go, we can take care of him" Belle tries to make him understand "No" He answer very sure" because there is a chance we cannot come back and I am not leaving him by himself ,he will be with his family which means me Regina and Henry" robin says and Belles understand but doesn't agree however is not her place to say. 


	23. Chapter 23

**Hey there I update a lot today i hope u enjoy readung as much as i did writing xoxoxo**

Robin finally had reach the cottage were maleficent and Lily are living and breads, deeply hoping she will be willing to help and then knock the door "What do you want?" says a very confused lily who open the door "Hi I am sorry to disturb you, but .. May I talk to your mom" Robin asks very nervous "I guess.." Lily answers and yells "Mom the evil Queens cute boyfriend is here" "Lily that is not polite" maleficent tells her like she is a little child "Whatever…"lily says while rolling her eyes and leaving them alone ""Hi robin "Maleficent check on him "What's going on ?...you look awful" "Something terrible had happened" Robin sights "Regina and the baby are ok?" maleficent asks in genuine concern for her friend "I don't know?,,," "how do you know about the baby ?"Robin is confuse he knows Regina wasn't ready to share the news. "Long story…but tell me what's wrong?" Maleficent responds "They felt throw a portal, we Believe that they are in the enchanted forest "He responds "That is terrible, but without a portal there is no way to cross" She explains "We already figure that part" He tells her "Well great….. but why are you here?" She is puzzled "I need a locater potion to track them there" "and you are the only one who can maybe make one" He asks her "Ok I will but I need to get into Regina's Vault I don't have all the ingredients here" she agrees because though she cares for Regina she feels guilty for helping Henry behind Regina's back "Ok let's go then" He tells her "Give me a sec to grab my coat" she says while going to get it ,She gets in the room and catch lily hearing the conversation. "Mom what is location potion "she whispers "it is a liquid that you throw at an object to find the person who belong to "she explains and adds" now I have to go" "It will work on my fathers?" Lily asks with hope in her eyes "No, because this belong to you not to your father but "Maleficent hate to crash her hopes but in hope to cheer he she offers" but you can come if you want to learn something about magic" Lily agrees to join them so they go to the vault Maleficent makes the potion while lily and Robin watch she is finally done it .It took her a while but she did it ,she handle the bottle to robin but there is a second bottle "thanks" robin grins in gratitude "you are welcome" she smiles Back but adds "however…I need to ask you if we can go with you" "What?" lily asks her mom very confuse "That maybe be good place to start looking for your father" maleficent smiles at her "Ok meet us in the docks by sunrise" Robin agrees and instruct them the he leaves to get ready himself while maleficent save the other bottle in case they need it to find Lily's father 


	24. Chapter 24

**Hello everybody i really like this chapter i hope you do to xoxo**

It is 5 in the Morning almost sunrise time, Robin arrives in the camp , He goes in his tent and quickly grabs his bow and arrow from inside ,then he approach to little john and tuck and explain the situation. They don't agree about taking Roland with him but Robin is a very stubborn men so he takes Roland in his arms greet them and goes to the docks to meet everybody else. He got there Just in time to Find Snow and Charming He thought that they will join him, but they agreed with hook that they shall stay That Zelena was a big treat and they shall keep a close eyes on her ,they had their doubts at first but hook has tell them that they had a responsibility to baby Neal , to the town and that they should look for merlin in Storybroke after all as far as they know he has the ability to cross realms so they just came to say good bye. "Robin please take care of them and say congratulations to Regina from us as soon as you see her" greening at him snow says "Bring them back "charming tells him shaking his hand "I will "Robin smiles back "Are you sure you don't want to leave Roland with us, he will be taking care of Here I promise" Snow says she is really worried about the little one. "Thanks but I can't risk be apart from him forever I rather take him" Robin explains once more "Ok be careful" snow squeeze his hand and smiles In that moment maleficent and lily show up at the docks "Why are they here?" charming asks Robin very confuse "They are going to find lily's father" He explains The situation between mal and the charming is still awkward so they don't even say hello But Maleficent does notice another familiar face "Ursula?" "Mal?" "are you going with them?" Ursula asks in disbelief "yes We are" Maleficent says pointing Lily who was next to her and Ursula looks at the girl "I think you meet my daughter 30 years ago "she looks angry " when you left her to die in the woods "Sorry about that mal I didn't.." Ursula begins to explain " save it Ursula it no longer matter…"Mal responds "I am glad you found her" Ursula says with a genuine smile Mal and lily get in he Jolly rogers and Ursula follow them aboard . Hook arrives and he says his good byes to the Charming's so He ,Robin and Roland board the ship. "so where am I going" Ursula asks as soon as there are all gather. Belle then open a box that she brought is globe the same they use to find Henry in Neverland Hook remembers. "What is this?" robin says checking the mysterious ball " A Magical globe who will find were people is as long as they have your blood I mean relatives" Belle explains and smiles "But that isn't going to work nobody has my blood" Robin refutes "It will because Regina is carry your child and that baby has your blood it shall work "Belle tells him and instruct" now I need you to prink you finger here and drop the blood on the blank globe" Robins obeys and instantly it forms with the blood "Where is that?" "That doesn't look like the Enchant Forest "robin says "Never seen it before mate" hook adds he is just as puzzled as robin "Camelot…."maleficent said in a very deep voice "So let's move on" Ursula says taking a look to hook who throws her a piece of the ship "You know what to do" hook says winking at her Ursula jumps from the ship and Belle walk out of after saying her good byes and wishing them good so she joins the charming on the docks. The water start to tumble Under the ship" Everybody hold on tight "Hook yells to instruct them holding to a rope Robin hold his son very tight and holds a rope with his other hand Mal and lily follow the example and did the same. The ship starts to shake and they get absorb and they are gone. 


	25. Chapter 25

**Please review and follow**

The last thing she heard was robin voice. As soon as she was absorbed flu a few feet's and crash in to the floor with some of the door pieces, the blow make henry and rumple to turn Just when they Were about to leave the cave. It took Regina a few seconds to proceed what had just happened " no, no, no ." it can be close. Robin, robin" she start looking for the portal to go back "Mom" henry shouts and run to her " Are you ok" "why did you follow?" he asks while she is losing it still on her knees on the floor her stand "Mom please calm down" Henry says helping her to stand up "You," she approach to gold with murder eyes "this is your fault open the portal now" she screams "Sorry dearie I am afraid I can't" Rumple answers in that annoying tone of "So you bring my son here without a plan to bring him back?" She shouts "Well there was a way, but I am afraid you just blow it" He responds "Dammed you Gold "She says and throw him to the walls and start to choke him with her magic. "Mom please don't, mom these is not you anymore" Henry yells in hope she doesn't kill him She lets go what makes rumples drop abruptly in the floor , then she crumble in the floor and starts to cry in desperation Henry starts to freak out a bit and tries to comfort her ,but it isn't working "Mom, Mom " he shakes her by her shoulder and look straight in his eyes "Mom…this isn't good for the baby you got a calm down" he finally screams. "Baby? , that is why you didn't agree to come in first place ." rumple Says finally standing up "well you are certainly glowing dearie" he tease with a smirk " but how I thought…." "none of your business so shut up" She yells at him standing up to finished the job, he is getting in her last nerve and goes to chuck him and grabs his neck with his bare hands "You won't kill me" He defied her with a smile "Don't push me" Regina says looking straight into his eyes "I am not afraid of you ,I come a long way since the village coward "he says and adds "and beside you need me to get back to your Baby's father Robin Hood" "Do I?" she asks" dammed you "she says and press a little harder "it is enough" henry yells "let him go mom" she doesn't "mom" she snaps out of her anger and let go "Grandpa please give us minute" henry says and rumple walks out of the cave There is only for a while and then he start" mom you shouldn't come here why couldn't just let me handle this why couldn't you just trust me…." Henry says "trust ?" she is angry now ""this isn't about trust henry ""don't you get it ?" she is so frustrated I just didn't want to lose you I was afraid I was afraid of losing my happy ending" "which just happen again" her eyes are tearing now "mom I am sorry I didn't mean to ruin it I just want to find Emma" Henry says he feels guilty "well .you could had let me handle this as we agree and be a little patient to have a whole plan before jumping in" she snaps at him "because I think we wait enough And I have plan" Henry says "Really ?how do you plan to go back home?"Regina asks "Well I did but you kill the portal" Henry responds "now is my fault?" she asks him in disbelief "I am not saying that ,in fact is my fault and I am sorry mom I really am ok, but we will find a way back ,I know ,we did it before and will do it again but for that I need you to calm down and work with me can you do that?" Henry asks her She smiles at him and hug him tight, he is right they need to work together "yes I can she says" when they apart she smile at him "Are you sure you and the baby are ok mom?" Henry asks in concern "Yes henry no worries the risk stages is over and I feel perfectly fine" she smiles once more "we shall go now and find Emma" 


	26. Chapter 26

**Hi everyone i hope you enjoy the past chapters reviews are always welcome xoxo**

They go out of the cave rumple is waiting there

"Well I guess you are ready to start our journey?" Rumple says to Regina

"We are" henry answer hoping that they doesn't start another fight

"Well then let's go, we got to get to my old cell and is bit far" Rumple tells them

"I have no intention making this last any longer than it should, so I will just puff us there" "you better Start thinking the way back to home" she treats Rumple then a purple smoke involve all of them appearing in door of the mines

"Where are we?" Henry asks He though they were going to the cell.

"The entrance to the mine where the cage is" She answers it is being so long since she was here.

Rumple is the one to lead the way at the door ,they found some torches in floor which he pick up "Regina I believe a fire ball will be useful right now" He says ,she rolls her eyes and turn the torch on, he nods to her and then asks Henry "Do you have the dagger?" Henry nods and take it out of his back pack "can I have it" Rumples asks

"No way, I don't trust you, I will take it" she says and henry give it to her "Shall we go on? "She says and takes the lead they follow after a few minutes throug the tunnels they reach the spot close to the cell and they stop.

"Henry listen to me theses probably won't be pretty she probably looks different maybe horrible I want you to be prepared" Rumples warm Henry

"I can take it" henry responds and keeps going

"Ok follow me "Rumple leads them carefully approaching the spot for turn the torch by the cell on .He does and when they finally can see clearly the cage is open and empty.

"Where is she?"" you said she will be here" Henry says and Approach to the cage

"She should Rumple says" looking around a force drove him to the wall

"is these a trick ?"she screams at him while graving his neck

" is nooo..t a trick" He hardly spokes because of the pressure on his neck

"Why did you bring us here?" Regina yells again

"To get Emmmmma" He barely responds

"liar you said she will be here ""where is she?" Regina keeps treating him

"I said, I guess but she really should be" "maybe she scape" He says she is not pushing so hard so he can answer

"The old men is right " A voice came from behind them in the darkens

Regina freaks out and let rumple fall and protect henry putting him behind holding the dagger "who is there? She screams.

And from the darkens a woman with white hair and shiny skin in a black outfit comes out

They are shook and scare at the same time is Emma.

"Emma?" Regina finally manage to say in disbelief voice.

Emma makes some magic and retrieves the Dagger "I believe this is mine"

"Mom it is me henry we are here to save you" Henry shouts behind Regina

Emma wickedly smiles "I don't care who you are I am going to kill you, all of you and with these and them I will be free"

"Emma please don't heart us we want to help, remember who you are ,you are the savior " Regina pleads

"I know who I am, I am the dark one and everybody from now on, will do my every whim I will run every realm in these pathetic world and I will destroyed everything.." Emma says

"why you need to do that" Henry asks

"I don't know I just feel empty inside and what better way to fill that, than blood and suffer" "But first I am going to kill you" she says and starts to chuck Regina and Henry with her magic. Rumple is in panic didn't saw that coming he looks at them they could Die at any minute ,but he has to do something so he takes his walking stick hits Emma on her head and scream " Run" Emma didn't saw that coming the luck of concentration made her let go of Henry and Regina and drops to the floor.

Regina and henry also drop in the floor, as soon as Regina collect herself she realize that Emma was going towards rumple to stub him so she puff the three of them out from there in purple smoke .


	27. Chapter 27

**Hello I am posting a few chapters today thanks to my sis who helps me with the correction and ortography and naming the chapters love you sis.**

 **Enjoy the chapter xoxo**

They appear in a beach is almost dark ,the last bit of sun is showing in the ocean. Everything was so fast ,she doesn't know why she thought of that place , but there wasn't much time to think ,maybe it was because it was a happy place, where she and her father came in the summer when she was little. They all three try to collect themselves and catch air again .

"Are you both ok?" Rumple is the first to asks since Regina nods breathing heavily , Henry is still trying to breath because of the chuck then Regina still on fear of dying and losing her boy goes to check if he is ok ,he nods to let her know that he is not injured when she start looking for injuries.

Henry is trying to collect his thoughts his mom just try to kill him ,Regina hugs him hard thanking that they got away then Henry brakes in her mom's embrace "She tried to kill us" he sobs "she is evil "he mumbles

"calm down Baby please "she rubs his back trying to calm her boy· "she doesn't love anymore" "and now she has the dagger " He is really afraid "how are we going to save her?"" she is pure evil"

"Henry" she shakes him ,like she is trying to wake him from a nightmare" listen to me" she looks into his eyes "no one is pure evil , I know deep down ,she is still there "

He is beginning to calm down once he is better he asks "So what do we do Now?, We can't even go back home"

"I suggest "rumple says from behind "we go find merlin"

"Why we should do that?, How that will help?" Regina asks

"He is the only one who can help Emma to take the darkness out and the only one who will take us to Storybroke" Rumple tells them

"But you said that Camelot is a very dangerous place" "and that chances are that he is not even there" Henry responds

"I know but is only an option and probably our only ride home" Rumple says "so we have to try"

"How far is it?" Regina rolls her eyes.

"Luckily for us, for some reason you have taken us to Marymount kingdom so if we take a ship we shall be there before sunrise" He says

"Ok that sounds good but how are we going to pay for it, I mean I'm sure they don't accept American dollars and the probabilities that there is a change house are very unlikely" she says sarcastically

"Well then we will have pay in gold" He says taking his wedding ring off

"Your wedding ring?" Henry says "are you sure"

"Henry I told you I was going to do my best to help get back Emma and will keep that promise no matter what it takes" He tells him

"Ok lead the way" Regina cuts the Ophra moment.

Rumple had told them to wait in the docks ,while they strike a deal .thankfully he had succeed finding a captain who will take the ring as payment and well the captain was kind enough ,to give them food as well ,Regina probably could have conjure some food but she was exhausted, she used a lot that they ,and if that was the case she could have poof them there as well ,but she was just drain and besides she wasn't sure if the magic affect the baby somehow with that thought she felt sleep next to Henry ,hoping they could have some rest before they get to Camelot.

It probably around five mornings and the captain wake them.

"Hey mam we are here "The captain wakes her

She wakes and sees around they are still in the ship "excuse me captain but we are still in the middle of the sea"

"Yes mam but there is not docks in this part of Camelot ,if I take you to one it will take us at least one more day, and your father told me that you are in urgent to get there"

"He is not my father" she snaps at him "sorry and how do you suggest we make it to the beach?" She asks

"You can have one of my boats mam" The captain tells her

"That is very kind of you thanks" She smiles at him

"You are very welcome, I hope you make it on time to your uncle's funeral" The captain says

She looks puzzled ,what the hell had rumple told these man to get the ride?; but she decide to just nod and smile after all, that did not longer matter. She wake henry and rumple so they get in the boat and made their way to the beach they were still tired and was still dark so they decide to make a fire and rest at least until it was day time.


	28. Chapter 28

**Enjoy everyone**

,After all the shaking, the ship abruptly pop out of the water. They had made it to Camelot the docks however where a little far than expect, so it will take them a few hours to get there but at least the crossing realm think, was off the list that was a relief

"So there you have ,Camelot" Ursula says from the water throwing the piece to Hook

"Thank you Ursula" robin says from the ship

"No worries Handsome ,good luck" she greens at him

Before she leaves hook says "hey love ,can we call you if we need you to go back"

She smiles at him and respond "maybe" then she submerge in the water

Robin look at Hook in worries "No worries mate, she is kind she will help" hook reassures him

"Now what?" Hook asked robin

"We anchor in some dock and start looking for my family" Robin tells him

After a few hours around mid day they reach the closest port ,they tight up the ship and is time to keep moving.

"Well I think is time for us to split our ways" Maleficent says to robin

"I guess that is "robin answers grinning at her

"Thanks for the ride "Maleficent smiles at him

"It was my pleasure" robin says and maleficent start leaving

"Bye" lily says with her usual cheer self and walks away

"bye I hope you find him" Robin tells her

"One last think" Mal says "take these "she handle him a small mirror "If you need my help you can contact me through the mirror "she smiles "after all these is the land of the dragons is very dangerous ,so be careful" She says

"I will be , thanks for everything" Robin tells her

"Bye good luck" With that final words Maleficent and lily walk away

Hook comes down the ship with Roland in his arms to meet Robin "you ready mate?" he says as he puts Roland on the floor

"Yes let's go "Robin grins taking Roland's hand

"So what's the plan?" Hook asks

"Follow me" Robin tells him and they cross the town and reach the forest

"Ok now, I want you to wait for me here with Roland" He instruct Hook

"Where are you going?" Hook asks confuse

"To get some horses…"Robin says as he walks away

"I am the babysitter now?" hook responds in annoyance

"He is just a kid and won't be long" Robin explains.

Roland and Hook sit by a tree to wait for robin and was a surprise for killian but the kids company didn't bother him he was kind of fun and hook wasn't as bad with kids as he though ,after almost an hour Robin came back with two horses after

"Let's go we have to hurry" Robin says as he handle the other horse to Killian

"So you I guess you stole these? "Hook says while he handed Roland to Robin

"I just borrow them, I hope we can return them ,when this nightmare is over "Robin justified himself.

Once they were ready ,they deep themselves in the forest and go as far as they could before the night fall

"I guess we are far enough lets set camp for tonight and tomorrow we use the potion to find them" Robin tells Hook getting of the horse

"so do you think they are already with Emma" Hook asks hopefully

"I don't know ,true to be told Henry thought that Emma was in the enchanted forest so I was a little surprise that the globe show us these realm" Robin confess

"What if something went wrong and they didn't find her?" Hook asks

"I think we have to hope for the best, we will find them killian Both of them" Robin tries to comfort him.

They set camp with the stolen I mean " borrow items" Roland got sleep fast really fast ,Robin a and hook talk for a while in fire about Emma ,about Regina about their life's hook got tired and fall sleep because they were a bit afraid about the dragon thing ,that maleficent says so Robin took the first shift to guard.


	29. Chapter 29

**Hy everybodythis one is very short but i belive it was worth it to keep it that way i hove you agree i really love this one let me now your thoughts xoxo**

He is sit in the floor with his back in the tree looking the fire burn smelling Regina's scarf. He can smell her sense, apple shampoo and expensive perfume and a tear scape his eye and down his cheek, he miss her like hell ,he is worried and thinks, is she ok? is the baby ok ?is henry ok? what if something happen to them, he couldn't bare it ,he breaths heavily and tell to himself Hope robin you must have hope and look at the sky full of stars and a full moon then looks at it and whispers to the moon "I am coming to get you my love, whatever it takes"" take care of yourself and our baby until I get there" He talks to the moon like she will listen ,thought it and she maybe did because somewhere in the same forest in the exact same moment is she.

Regina is sit by the tree almost mirroring his soul mate and the scenario is pretty much the same fire burning sky full of stars and a full moon above her and a tear scape her eyes as she thinks of him, of Roland she miss them so much I hope we get there fast she thinks ,in fact she hopes that they can go back at all, she wouldn't be able to not see robin ever again she breath deeply and tries to calm herself ,then she rubs her little bump she is just 3 months long ,so she is barely showing then thinks again I hope these magic thing doesn't affect the baby that worries her a lot mostly because of the situation ,she is going to need her magic in daily bases until they get out of there, if they want to survive, she is also a bit scared of the journey ,she isn't seek but she shouldn't be doing this so she grabs her belly once more and whisper to her baby "hi there baby ,please hold on tight in there ,we have to go back home to your daddy" then she thinks of robin again and whisper to the same moon "hold on their Robin we are coming back".

 **snif snif these two ares os cute cant wait to season five**


	30. Chapter 30

**Ok these one is also short but again it didnt feel right to mix with anything else xoxo enjoy**

Rumple had a nightmare so he wakes up and found that Regina is not only still ,but she seems worries and lost in the moon with her thoughts. She haven't even notice that he had awake or that he is now sitting on the floor across her staring. "Are you ok?" He finally manages to asks her

She snaps out of her thoughts" and now do you care?" she rolls her eyes.

"As hard as it is to believe Regina…""I do care a lot about you" He responds

"And when exactly did you care the most?" she says sarcastically " tell me ,was it when you blackmail me with Robin's life? Or was it when you took the murder of your son side ,instead of mine and give her my happy ending?" Regina snaps at him and adds" It Cleary didn't look like you care"

"The circumstance where very difficult I was dying, it was the only way to save me, what would you have done?" He asks her

"I would have died to honoring my son's memory" She snaps at him again

"Well that maybe was the right thing to do, but you know me, better than anyone perhaps, I am selfish and as much as I like to deny, Henry is right I am still a coward" "However I am trying hard to be better so I am sorry," He sincerely apologies to her" You are like a daughter to me Regina, I really want you to be Happy" he smiles at her

Tears get full on her eyes ,she thinks about it for a sec, they really came a long way and they did screw each other a lot of times, but at the end they manage to remain friends almost family and he did act like a father to her sometimes, and if it wasn't for him Emma probably would have kill her and Henry yesterday's so she decides to let go the anger against him and forgive him "Thanks for the apology it means a lot and thanks for saving us yesterday ,Emma would have kill if it wasn't for you, maybe you are not a coward after all ,that was really brave" She tells him smiling

"Thanks "He says and squeeze her hand "We better get some rest" he stands and go to the place he settle a blanket to sleep

"Rumple…"she says catching his attention before he got to "bed"

"Yes ?" he turns to listen to her

"Something is being worrying me a lot and you are the only one who can have the answer" she says a little embarrass to ask .

"What is it?" He asks her

"How does my magic affect the baby?, I mean ,can keep doing it without hurting him or affecting him or her somehow ?,I mean it is safe or should I stop" she is mumbling nervous throwing a lot of question his way ,but she can't help to feel anxious at the topic.

"Your mumbling dearie, relax" He tease and continues "is perfectly safe it won't hurt the baby at all, in fact now that you are pregnant you maybe more powerful than ever"

"How come?" she asks, she is not understanding

"Because you are carrying in your belly, not only the product of true love ,but the product of soul mates true love an extremely rare ,but also extremely powerful combination, so I am almost sure that your baby will have powers beyond our imagination and until it is born ,all that power it will be channel through you" He explains and smiles" good night" he says and goes to sleep ,while Regina thinks maybe that is why she could puff in the mansion and why it was white smoke not her usual purple and the lighting from her hands as well she haven't thought about it ,well she didn't have time for that, she is being busy with operation light , maybe she could help Emma get rid of the darkness ,after all maybe all these power would help ,she smile rub her belly and smile to herself not so worried anymore and starts to look at the moon again with hope on her face.

 **I just saw their delete scene from season 4 awww I love them lana and robert are great actors why the hell they dont have an emmy already and i dont know why they dont have more scenes together and why the producer delete these kind of scenes anyway cant wait to have the blueray love you all**


	31. Chapter 31

**Hello everybody these one is very short but very important to the whole story however as bonus i will post to chapters more today please let me know your thoughts xoxo**

Story broke one day ago They saw the boat disappeared snow is crying again charming just holds her "No worries I am sure we will see them" belle says trying to comfort her "we must keep Regina's pregnancy a secret don't think is a good idea for anyone else to find out "snow sobs while talking" especially Zelena" "We still have to find merlin" charming says" Have you found anything else in the books we gave you" He asks Belle "not yet but I will keep looking" Belles answer "ok we will get back to the mansion then" Snow says. _ A few a hours later in the hospital Zelena hears a crack on the door she thinks must be her food the one she had reject the pasts days "go away I am not eating " "As you wish is not why I am here anyway" The woman answer "Why are you here to read my the bible" she says Sarcastically "you can go to hell now" "Nothing like that I am here to make a deal" the woman smiles" I will help you get out of here if you help me" "Why should I help you? " Zelena asks angry but curios "Because you still want your revenge and your little sister already knows that you are not pregnant and she is leaving very happy with the thief" "Who are you?" Zelena asks she never have met these woman she is no sure to trust her" why do you want to help me?" "Because we are much alike, I also need to destroy my brother" the woman explains "So, do we have a deal?" "Deal" Zelena shows her wicked smile. 


	32. Chapter 32

**As i promise here it isthe next chapter xoxo**

Almost hope is gone Robin is giving some breakfast to Roland and Hook before their departure and suddenly he notices birds flying in the opposite direction like they are running away and in the distance there is a sound like something is running like a bunch of horses Robin and Hook exchange worried looks. What is that mate? Hook asks the sound is getting closer " A stamped "He says desperately grabs Roland "We got to climb "He puts Roland in the closest branch of the nearest tree "hurry" he orders Hook. A bunch of deer, Rabbits ,all kind of forest animals are running thankfully they had climb high enough they let the horses to scape if they are lucky they will find them later "The potions" Robin looks in his pocket then they look down it is the floor the potion felt in the way up "shit" he says and starts to climb down, the stamped just got worse. "Are you crazy mate you're going to get killed" Hook stops him "But is the only way" He screams "Don't do it mate" Killian shouts because the sound of the animals is loud "Papa don't" Roland shouts from the branch up them where he is sitting and holding tight. In that moment a deer tramples in the bottle and destroyed "Noooo" Robin screams from that moment he doesn't register anything. The stamped is soon over so they climb down in silence. Once they are all down hook brakes the silence and try to explain" I am sorry mate, I jus…" Robin turns and punch him in the face before Hook can finish "now we will never find them Why couldn't just stay out of my way" He screams "Because I couldn't let your kids fatherless" He shouts back "Now I maybe never see them again or their mother " He shouts and push him again "Calm down mate you are scaring your boy" Hook tells him realizing the scared look on Roland's face Robin snaps out and notice little Roland crying eyes ,he grabs him then look at hook and tell "Leave us alone" with those words Robin start walking "Common mate "He starts to follow Robin soon after they reach the reason of the stamped there is a village totally burned out and they saw the last dragon leaving the place from the bushes "Is it safe?" hook asks holding Robin arm as soon as he notice he was going "I don't know but unlike you, I can't let them die if there is something I can do to help" Robin snaps at him he doesn't really mean it, he is just upset so hook understands so he follows anyway without complaining They go to the village and nothing is left is pretty much as the village Regina and henry pass same destruction, they walk through carefully seeing if there is someone alive and they spot a man dying on the floor half roasted. "heeelp" The man says in a cut and week voice "What happen?" hook hurries to help him and kneels beside him and Robin follows "The womaaan" The man weakly answer" the woman in White hair…" "I thought they were dragons "Robin says "She… was command … them" The man finally dies "Poor men "Hook says and close his eyes stands up "there is nothing left we better go mate" so Robin leaves with Roland still in his arms and Hook behind, they leave the village and get in the forest. They walk a bit in silence ,luckily they found their horses so they grab them ,Robin haven't say a word since they left the Village, but hook is still following him "So these land is really dangerous huh?" Hooks says in an attempt to break the awkwardness and Robin doesn't answer "common mate you can't keep mad at me forever" he still doesn't answer and keeps walking. "Robin you are acting like a child" he finally lose it and screams "I am going to find her even if I have to go to hell but I don't need your help" Robins abruptly turns and shouts at him. " sadly You do need my help mate, because I happen to have way to locate her" Hook confesses He turns around again and put Roland on the floor "What ?" Hook takes out a little bottle and shows to him "pixie dust" He grins "Where did you get that ?"Robin asks curiously "I asked Tinker bell for some I thought maybe could help braking Emma's curse once we find her" "So if it is for Emma, why are you telling me?" Robin asks in disbelief "Because to find Emma we have to find Regina first so you will need it to do that" Robins grabs the bottle "thanks mate "he says coping his words and grinning " I told you, you need me" Hook grins cocky. 


	33. Chapter 33

**please follow and review xoxo**

So how does it work? Hook asks "should I throw it to you?" "I think we will need a fairy to do that" Robin respond in worries "Well mate a pirate is all you got so it better work "Hook says emptying the bottle, robin rolls his eyes "just think of her and how she is your soul mate" Hook says so Robin close his eyes and hooks throws at his heart the dust . "I think it didn't work " Roland comment from the horse he is already sitting at. It takes a few seconds and suddenly boom ,a green light explotes from Robins heart ,it work they look amazed they both get in the horses smile at each other and robin say "Let's go find my other half" they star gallop following the green light path ahead of them. Regina ,Henry and gold had start their walk to the palace early so they decide to stop and refresh ,maybe eat something by the river, they are all in silence Gold have sit in some cut tree ,its being hard for him walk these much with his bad leg but she hasn't complain to anyone. Suddenly they hear something in the back, horses are coming as soon they are aware Regina creates a fire ball and henry grabs the bow and arrow ,they are on attack mode ,Henry look so cute Regina thinks for a sec and then tries to visualize whoever it is coming out of the forest in such a hurry it looks like a man then she hears a familiar voice. "Regina" he screams from the distance visualizing her stopping the horse "Robin?" she recognize him but she is uncertain ,is really him ?she thinks "Regina" he shouts because he know her so well ,he know she is uncertain and hops of the horse and runs towards her "Robin" she is certain now so she runs to meet him half way ,they run to each other and crush in a hug ,he picks her up and kiss her deeply and desperately is like the world stop around them ,they break the kiss after a few seconds they need air "You are ok " he says but is more an statement than a question "I am" she smiles "we both are "she says grabbing her belly ,he copies her putting his hand on her belly as well and then kiss once again ,they haven't notice but Hook and Roland are close They broke the kiss to see Roland running and she is puzzled why did he risk the boy ?but she grabs him and hug him ,while happy tears run down her cheek meanwhile Henry had also made his way to them and hugs Robin tightly ,then they all hug Robin is crying as well "How are you even here? how did you found Us "she is mumbling doesn't know what to asks first ,while grabbing Roland in her arms "Pixie dust" Roland answer and Regina look at robin in his eyes "It work like the first time "robin grins they kiss again just a peek because she still with Roland in her arms "But how did you found a portal how did you even know we were in Camelot?" Henry asks he is happy but very confuse "Well Ursula helped and belle locate you with these blood globe ,well I don't know how to explain" Robin says "It doesn't matter the only thinks it matters is that you are here with us" they hug again the four of them "I don't mean to interrupt this lovely moment but I need to know have you found Swan? Hook asks. 


	34. Chapter 34

**Hi everybody thanks for the reviews follow and fav xoxox**

Regina breaths deeply before answer "we did find her" "So where is she?" Hook asks very firm "Henry why don't you and Roland go to get us some water for the journey" she instructs to Henry who grabs Roland, take the bottles and go to the river ,once they are gone she explains "She took the dagger before trying to kill us " "What?" Hook asks in disbelief "what do you mean kill you?" "She doesn't remember anything or anyone she is very evil" Regina responds "I don't want henry to lose hope, but i am really afraid this may be permanent" "I refuse to believe it" "If she is that bad How did you scape?" Hook asks "Gold save us" she says looking at gold they all look at him in disbelief "Surprise ,surprise dearies ,but as much as I am enjoying this lovely reunion ,we shall keep going" Rumples says standing up walking towards them "To find Emma?" Hook says "that wouldn't be of any use ,considering she will try to kill us a again ,Wouldn't it?" Rumple says Hook is going to punch him and Regina stops him "we are going to find merlin that's why we are in Camelot ,he is the only one who can remove the darkness and hopeful he will help us find her as well ,that is our only shot" she explains "Was his idea?" "I don't trust you crocodile" Hook says threating him "Luckily for me I don't give a dammed" He defied hook "Ok that is enough" Regina says "we don't have time for these we better go" "You can't be serious after all that happened do you really trust him" Hooks asks Regina "well we don't have much choices right now, sadly we need his help and besides I am choosing to see the best in people" she shouts noticing what had she just said "ugh look what you done hook, now I just became one of the charmings" she rolls her eyes "Boys common we got to go" she calls her boys. Soon after they keep their Journey After a while they set camp ,once it was dark they made a fire Robin and Regina are next to each other ,robin can't stop codling her and kissing her thankfully he found her and they are all together. "So now we are more calm" Regina begins" can you tell me ,way on earth ,did you think bringing Roland was a good idea?" "Aren't you happy to be with me" Roland asks who was listening and they haven't notice She realize and cuddle Roland "Oh honey is not that, is only these is a very dangerous land for children's and I just want you to be safe" she explain to him "But Henry is here" Roland refutes "I now but he shouldn't be here either" she looks at henry ,who feels guilty for running away "I know it would be dangerous but I didn't know, well I still don't know for sure that we can make it back home ,so I couldn't take that chance, we are a family we have to stay together no matter what "He explains. She understands even if they can't make it to story broke ,they will be together she probably would have done the same so she smiles. In that moment Roland interrupts her though "you are right Regina is dangerous here "" we saw some dragons they had just burned a whole village" he tells her "That is because I am always right" she smiles to robin "that is why you always have to listen to me" she says looking at robin and henry so they get the idea once and for all. "Yes mama knows best "Roland tells them and She felt her heart melt with the comment "Where did you get that?" Robin asks curious ,he is sure he never told him that "Because little John always says it when he is lecturing me about right or wrong" Roland rolls his cute eyes "Really?" Robin asks curious when did that happened "Yep he told me that, once his mama said not to eat if something fell to the ground ,he did and got sick, she told him not to bug the bees again ,he did and the bee sting him, he always talks about her mom and always ends by "mama knows best" he copies Johns accent and strong voice so everybody laugh including Gold" now I know he was right mamas do knows best" "Right Regina?" He asks her ,while everybody grin and a tear is treating to fall from her eyes "Right honey we do know best" she smiles, he is so cute they all end their food and she put Roland to sleep ,once Regina took him in she goes back to her place by Robins side. "Now tell me about the dragons" She says to Robin and hook "I am sorry I brought Roland to these reached land ok I just .."Robin explains bust she cut him "No that robin I already agree those aré the reasons where worth the risk, I wanna know about the dragons …. She asks "Why?" Robin doesn't get it "Because we passed a village burn by dragons too" "so what it could be the same" Hook says She disagree with her head "I hardly Believe so, since we came from different direction "They are dragons they burn thinks" Hook tells her "No they don't" Gold says "they only attack when they feel threat " "They were command to?" Robin says "How do you know that?" Regina asks in disbelief "Because a man we found dying told us" Hook answers "What exactly did he say?" Rumple asks "That a woman in white hair was with the dragons ordering to attack" Robin explains "Emma" Henry says "What? Hook asks he is confused "That was Emma as the dark one" Regina explains "Why would she do that ?" Hook asks "Well she is dark what did you expect? "Regina comments "So she is randomly burning people?" Robin adds "Do you think that is coincidence the two burned village what is she trying to accomplish by these?" Regina asks Rumple "I don't know" he says answers very worried of the situation 


	35. Chapter 35

**here it is other chapter hope you enjoy please review and follow**

The next morning they start the journey early ,it's been silence and calm finally they reach a top of a mountain they can see downhill, a village and little further the castle "There it is" Rumple says "Arthur of Camelot castle" He keeps walking "Wait" Regina says stopping them "We need a plan" "We can't approach in these oddly clothes from a another world, if we want a chance of talking to him ,without getting in a fight we need to look normal "she explains "You are right, do it" rumple instructs her "Do what?" Hook asks he is not getting it and to be honest it is making him nervous So She moves her wrist and conjure her evil queen clothes that appear after the purple smoke "A wardrobe change?" Hook asks in mocking tone "Yes they can't refuse entrance to the queen "she turns to look the boys "and her cute little princes" then moving both wrist she change Henrys and Roland outfits to something a prince will wear they look like charming's with capes and everything. "Look papa I am prince" Roland comment cheerful as usual Henry in the other hand wasn't to found of his new look "Mom I look ridiculous" "Nonsense you are cut "she approach to look closer" your both are" she smiles at them proudly" wish I had my iphone to take a picture" "Thank God you don't, I think you are having way too much fun already "Henry comments "I will be the king I presume" Robin grins and she turns to see him "Of course not" she says and he look puzzled "The Queen never travels alone she needs protection" she moves her wrist and him and hook are royal guards now "If you give me a ridiculous outfit I will have to kill you dearie" Rumple threat as soon as she turn to see him "But where would be the fun if I wouldn't?" she grins wickedly ,then rolls her eyes "ok, ok you can be a night "she tells him and conjure him the out fit "I don't hobble anymore? "Rumple tells her in surprise "Of course not, a hobble soldier ? puff.. How ridiculous that wouldn't believable would be?" she smiles at him the approaches Roland who is standing by the horses. "Roland Honey "she kneels putting herself at his eye level "I need you to pretend that I am you mother" "I though you already were? Since you are with my papa" Roland asks confuse "Yes honey I am ,but I need you to call me that, is only for a little while ok?" She smiles and explains "Ok" he nods and smiles "and one more thing don't talk to daddy at all until I say is safe ok?" She instructs ,once more he nods ,she kiss him and then she puts Roland in the horse she is getting ready to hop on the horse with Roland and Robin approaches her from behind grabs her waist to help her and whisper on her ear almost touching it with his lips "I had forgot how incredible sexy you look in these queens outfits" she grins mischievously and climb in the horse. "Henry you get in the other horse "she instructs him so Robin helps him to climb as well. "Now what mylady ?" Robin asks "You introduce me, then once we are in let me do the talking" She tells them "As you wish your majesty" He playfully says grins and winks, she winks back. They are settles so begin the journey ,they ride for a while and just before the castle was a village where everybody seems to realize that she is a queen because all the peasant had stop and bow to her and the boys. Once they are at the gates of the castle ,which is very well guarded by hundreds of guards ,Robin approach the guard who is in the door" Her Royal Majesty Queen Regina of the Enchanted Forest Requires and audience with king Arthur" Robin announce "Sorry the king isn't expecting anyone" the guards answer politely "We know he is not but these matter is really important" Robin explains "Who are the boys?" the guard asks directly to her "My Sons prince Henry and prince Roland" she explains" we made a long journey to talk to king Arthur and we are here in peace" "A minute please" The guard approaches the door and knocks a little window when is opened he explains" Queen Regina from the enchanted forest is here she wants to talk to the king" "No way, don't you know who she is? She is the evil queen she is a threat" the guard from inside answer "Common she is with her kids and has no army" The guard explains" How much of a treat can she be?" The guard rolls his eyes and shouts "Open the doors to the queen" 


	36. Chapter 36

**thanks for the review i relly apreciate it love you please enjoy**

The big door is soon open and the guard takes them inside to the castle front door and King Arthur is already waiting there somehow the guards told him and by the time they cross the big front yard he is waiting there to welcome them. They reach the door and knight from Arthur royal guard helps Regina get of her horse "King Arthur" she bows as soon as she is in front of him" I am.. "Queen Regina at last we met Your majesty "Arthur grins to her grabbing her hand and kiss it "I have to say that you are even more beautiful that what I heard" he grins "am I"? She says and thinks,he must be at least 10 years older than her but he is still very good looking men with blond hair and beard ,tall very handsome, nothing like Leopold she wasn't hoping for someone like that and beside he seems nice as a person "I only hope that the rumors of your temper and evilness are far from true your majesty "He tells her and Robin is going crazy with jealousy is these jerk flirting with her? he thinks She answer to Arthur vaguely "we shall see.." And she is flirting back robin bloods is boiling" Ok robin breath " he is trying to calm behind the armor ,for not to punch the asshole in the face. The boys are by her side now "may I present you to my sons Prince Henry And my youngest prince Roland" she points them so they shake hands with the king she grins very proud ,well she is not pretending she really is proud. "Well I have never met more good looking princes in my life just like their mother and I bet they are just as much brave as they are handsome" He plays with Roland tickling him "Thank your majesty they really are" Regina grins he is very kind and sweet she think maybe he will help us ,she thinks. "Please Regina, Call me Arthur I have the feeling that we are going to be very good friends" He says Now he is not using his tittle, this jerk got nerves Robin thinks he is all over her did she notice "Ok Arthur then "she grins politely "So to what do I own the honor of your visit?" Arthur asks her ,never living her eyes he is enchanted by her. "It is very delicate I don't be believe these is the right place" she tells him "Of course your right where are my manners?, please come in I will fetch something for you and your boys to eat, I bet you are exhausted, the Enchanted forest to here is quite a journey" "indeed it is thanks"she smiles "Guards" she turns to retrieve Robin and the others. "You won't need them inside Regina you can trust me you and your boys are safe" He tells her "Oh I know that" she apologetically answer hoping they can come "but they also need some food and rests you said it was a long way here" "Aren't you a benevolent Queen" he tells her "no worries "Arthur commands "Rupert please take the queens knights to the kitchen and see that they are well attended and have some proper rest" "of course your majesty" Rupert bows and answer then leads robin ,hook and rumple to kitchen ,robin is boiling frustrated first he flirts with her ,then she treats them like employs, now she get a time alone with her ,he obviously he trust Regina but these jerk he doesn't' trust a bit Shit that didn't go as planned Regina ,thinks turning to see robin face in and apologetic look but what else can she do "shall we go now "Arthur offers his arm. Regina holds Roland's hand with her left hand and grabs the kings arm with the other Henry is beside Roland so they made their way into the castle ,as soon as they get in Henry is looking around stunned by the luxury ,after all is the first time he sees a palace for real Roland in the other hand is not ,he thinks Regina's castle is far better but he doesn't 't say anything thank god that would be rude. Once they reach the throne room Arthur says" Hey boys there is a play room crossing the hall why don't you go to have some fun while dinner is served? ". "Can we go mama?" Roland says looking up still holding her hand "Yes baby go ahead" she kneels to his eyes level "just be careful and don't brake anything ok" "thanks mama "he kiss her and runs as soon as she is up overwhelm by feeling Roland called her mom like is the most natural thing maybe is not real but maybe one day he will mean it ,She is trying not to cry and soon as she is straight feels a kiss from henry "thanks mom" and he follows Roland she is smiling wide looking them run. "You must be a great mom" Arthur says snapping her out of his thoughts and looking at him "They do really love you" he says "Do you think?" She asks "I am sure of it "He grins "So who is the lucky father?" Arthur asks She looks at disbelief is really asking that "The king of course who else" she answers avoiding his look "You are not fooling me Regina" he tells her which gets her looking straight to his eyes now "I know there is no king ,you killed him before cursing your land ,then you get back ,but as far as I know you didn't remarried and even if you did ,these kids are far too old they must came from the other land the one you have vanished everyone "he is walking around while talking" I also know for sure they are not Leopold's ,I met him ,he was far too old for conceive more kids and if there were a father any father ,who in his right mind leave her beautiful wife and adorable kids to travel with nothing but tree soldiers in a dangerous journey that probably took at least three days" He says "I don't mean to pride in you private life Regina I am sorry "He apologies noticing her getting uncomfortable" I just like honesty and to prove it I am going to be brutally honest with you"" I knew from the moment I saw you that you were a woman to love" He grins to her getting closer "What?" she is puzzled these man is no longer only flirting ,he is declaring she didn't saw that coming, is he crazy she thinks "Why would you think that we barley now each other for an hour?" she finally asks she is annoyed but flatter "Well for starts" He answer" you are a kind and benevolent leader, you show me that with you soldiers "",second you are a loving mother they adore you ,anyone could tell that and when you talk about them your eyes shine , I desperately want and need someone like you, a queen and your boys a father so I would like you to consider to marry me "He finished grinning at her She is annoyed right now and then explodes at this man impertinence "How dare you? Who do you think you are to propose like that, do you think your saving me because I don't have a men" she is yelling" ,now I am going to be honest so listen carefully "she treats" for starts asshole…. they already have a father and he may not be the king but he is the most wonderful father anyone could wish for…" "Regina… I" he is trying to apologies noticing that she gets more mad by the second "Shut up , you asked for honesty, well now you are going to get it "·,second I am pregnant with my third child with him and he is here, in fact he is one of my knights so he didn't leave us unprotect" she notice his surprise" yes I know is weird for these land but you are right we are not from these land not anymore and the only reason I am here is to find Merlin and I thought you could help" "So if you can help do it if not we will leave immediately" she finished with that and breads heavily "Guard¡"Arthur calls and the guard comes she is nervous is he going to lock us ,to execute them ,she should not have lost her temper ,she thinks but is too late 


	37. Chapter 37

**Hello everybody sorry it took me a few days to update but today I will post five chapters thanks for the reviws love to hear your thoughts love you all**

"Please retrieve the queens knights here immediately and bring Arquemedes as well" Arthur Order the knight. There is silence for a minute she is nervous but not showing she can't look weak so he finally break the awkward silence "I am sorry Regina" he says" I never meant to disrespect you in anyway or your Husband ,knight well I don't know exactly what he is, I don't understand the costumes in other realms"" I didn't mean to hurt you, I only thought we were a good match ,I have lost my wife long ago and feel empty , but I do believe you are a woman to love I won't take that back" He finished "So you are not going to kill me? "she answer "You are not mad at me for yelling at you and calling you….""well bad thing" "No of course not" he smiles "In fact for a moment I actually was afraid you were going to kill me" She looks in disbelief "So you were scared?" "Can you blame me?, I have heard things about you ,after all you were once the Evil queen" He explains "That means you will help us find Merlin?" she smiles at him "Of course Regina I will do anything in my power to help you, despite everything that just happened I still hope we can be friends" He tells her She smiles ,robin , hook and Rumple show up in that moment "Have you send for us your majesty? Hook asks "No need to pretend any longer Hook he already knows everything "Regina rolls her eyes So who is the one who owns the queens heart" He asks, Robin takes out the helmet and the king shakes his hand "congratulations you are a very lucky man and have a beautiful family" "I know" Robin says very cutting tone approaching her and taking her waist "And you are?" Arthur see at hook "killian Johns "He presents himself taking out the Helmet "Also known as Captain hook" Regina explains "Interesting team you got here Regina" Arthur says "And you ?"gold is still with his helmet on he takes the helmet "Rumplestinskin" Arthur is surprise "Yes dearie, how are you doing? "rumple answer in Cocky smile "You know each other shocker" she says sarcastically "Yes these bastard stole a goblet from me and thanks to that we lost the battle and almost the war" Arthur is annoyed by his presence "but you didn't dearie so be grateful" Rumple answer "why is the dark one with you?" Arthur asks Regina "Please don't judge us for him is a long story which I will gladly share once we find Merlin" she explains hopefully he is still welling to help, then He looks at him" Please Arthur helps us" "How could I refuse to that smile" Arthurs says and robin looks at him murders eyes and grabs Regina's hand and kiss it just to show him that she is his, Regina is noticing he is jealous it is almost fun to look that face on robins eyes, nobody was jealous for her before and he is acting like a teenager and Arthur is not making it easy he is still flirting, but no time for these nonses she thinks . "Here it is your highness "A guard says handle him a cage with an brown owl ,he puts it in the table near the window opens the cage and takes the owl out "What is that?" Hook asks "These is my friend Arquemedes he will retrieve Merlin where ever he is right now and hopefully bring it to us" The king answer "What is these harry potter how cliché" Rumple sarcastically comments "What?" Arthur turns and doesn't understand the sassy comment thankfully "Nothing important please Continue" Regina says looking murders to rumple "Go get him tell him is important that he comes "He instructs the owl almost whispering and release him "Now we shall wait" Arthur tells them "Care for a drink?" "Yes please "hook says . 


	38. Chapter 38

**Hi everyone enjoy it please review and follow**

It is 8 pm the charming and belle are having dinner at grannies ,after a long search day, it is being no progress finding merlin ,but they went to grannies to have some dinner,

Meanwhile Zelena watches the sign to the small window ,it is time she gets up take the bracelet that her new partner remove earlier ,she is going to need it for the rest of the plan ,she stand in front of the door and blows it, crashing also the protection spell down.

The nurse outside press the alarm button ,before Zelena turns her in a flying monkey she made it up stairs and some nurse are coming to stop her and she turns them into Monkeys, by the time she is in the door ,she has 25 flying monkeys already then she conjures her broom , but before she leaves she turns and burns out the hospital and with her wicked smile she climbs her broom and go into main street with the army of the monkey destroying everything on their way and burning things,

In grannies everybody jumps in warning when they hear screaming in the street

When charming ,snow and belle are in the middle street Zelena lands right in front of them

"Hello there I am glad I make it on time for dinner" Zelena speaks

"you scape" Belle says terrified

"ops guilty" Zelena smiles

"How?" Snow asks

The question it isn't how, is why?" Zelena smiles "because I am going to destroyed all of you whom destroyed my chance ,for a second chance and will kill those you hold dear ""and my little sis and her cute family will pay dearly once and for all"

"Badly for you they are gone "charming defied her

"I know but they will be back very soon ,all I need is a little patience" Zelena answers

"Go on kill us "Snow says

"No, for you I have better plans I won't kill you"" at least not yet" Zelena tells and grins

"Regina and Emma will save us" Snow tells her

"I wouldn't count on it, see as soon as they put a foot in Storybroke ,their future will be doomed" she tells them and instructs "take them beautiful ones" the monkeys kidnap the three of them and before she leaves she turns and send a fire ball to the fence in granny, she leaves in her broom and go to the forest hill.

"It really was necessary? Burn half the town" a woman says not looking at her but looking the sight of the burning town

"I needed to make an statement, they need to fear me and beside it was fun" Zelena answer wickedly

"We are not here to have fun ,we are here for vengeance "she says

"You are a cheerful one aren't you?" Zelena sarcastically says

The woman doesn't answer instead she asks keeping her eyes in the town "so have you taken them?"

"Yes they are on his ways to the mines" Zelena answers

"Great and have any one suspects me?" The woman asks

"no at all" Zelena asks "now what?"

"We wait for them to come back "the woman answers

"Why can't we enact these already and get these over with" Zelena says

"Because we need the black cauldron which only merlin can retrieve and a heart a very special one from a very special someone" The woman answers.


	39. Chapter 39

**Enjoy and review**

They are having dinner It usually take these long? Regina asks "what to retrieves him? Arthur says" Depends he goes to a lot of place" "does He always comes? Regina asks again "Yes Regina no worries sooner or later he will be here "he grabs her hand and robin wants to kill him these dude got nerves "So do you have a wife girlfriend anyone?" Robins changes the subject "No unfortunately I don't longer have a wife, woman at least good ones are hard to find I have marry one of the bad ones "Too bad for you" it comes out a little more aggressive than what he expected "it was bad, pretty nasty in fact as I said you are lucky to have each other don't let her go" Arthur tells robin "I won't" Robin answer very Sirius "Never" it is almost treating Regina turns to give him a look that it was enough and suddenly when robin is about to give that jerk a piece of his mind ,despite Regina murderess look ,one on the big windows cracks in pieces and a wind like a tornado comes in making almost all the candles to turn off and the flags hanging on the celling with the royal crests on it where waving hard, they all are looking surprise at what is happening ,Roland had climbs on his dad immediately, they all are standing when a blue cloud of smoke appears and when the smoke is gone a men in a blue rope shows with an owl in his shoulder. "Merlin?" Henry asks looking at the man with hear and long beard he was like Dumbledore except for his brunette skin and dark eyes "Hello Henry "the old men smiled "merlin I am glad you came" Arthur approach hugging him while they all gather around once the hug is over "I may present to you" "No need my boy …"merlin cuts the king "I know everybody and I also Know why you're here, it was prophesied" "Do you really know everything?" Regina is doubtful "I do Regina ""You want to save the savior by taking out the darkness" Merlin says "So, can you help us?" Henry asks "The darkness my boy it is a terrible ,terrible thing it eat us alive and kill every bit of light in our souls long ago the only way I found was to link it to a dagger" "Yes we know that ,your apprentice told us" Hook interrupts "but what we need is to take it out of Emma and destroyed it" "The darkness can't be destroyed believe me I had tried" Merlin explains "But it can be extracted and put it somewhere else" Rumple corrects him "You are right Rumplestinsky now after many years of looking a place knowing that these day may will come, I found a very powerful but dangerous item" He explains" a cauldron a black cauldron from the Prydean kingdom" "How that will help us?"Regina asks "says the legend that darkest souls who tried to conquer the world where absorb by it when they were defeat in consequence of his own thirst for vengeance and power, However if it is use in the wrong way or by the wrong people can release the biggest of horrors , bringing those with the darkest of souls and whoever does that, it will control those souls and all the darkness that comes along ,it will destroyed every soul in every realm by sucking the light and the darkness will rule forever" He finished "Well I am guessing that is only ,if we fail or let it in the wrong hand but we can succeed so lets do it ,lets save Emma" Regina says "But there is a problem" Merlin says "As usual" she says sarcastically "What is it?" Hook asks " The cauldron isn't here ?" "Where the hell is it then?" Robin asks annoyed another pursuit really he thinks "Back in my mansion" Merlin answers "In story broke?" "But we have search everywhere" Hook says "Is well hidden underground I needed to keep it safe from the wrong hands" Merlin looks at rumple "We need to bring Emma back to story broke" Hook says "yes before the darkness wins over her soul" Merlin says "How long do we have ?"Regina asks "that depends have she already murder people for no reason" "Yes,she destroy two village already" "Massive murder…. "Merlin Breads deeply "it means she is losing her ability to love we don't have much left ,Two more day maybe three at most" Merlin "Great "Regina is so frustrated and annoyed "We don't even know where she is" "But we know she is looking for something to kill people ,we will wait in the next village for her to attack "Robin says "And how do we know which of my village she will chose" Arthur says "Do you have a map?" robin asks Arthur "yes of course in the library "he tells them "follow me". 


	40. Chapter 40

**Enjoy and let me know what yout think**

Once they are in the library Arthur expand the map in a round table that is in the middle of the room

"Can you mark the villages that were already attack?" Robin asks him

"Yes these and these "he points in the map

"Where have you camp?" Robins asks rumple

"Around here" rumple points some place near the first village

"Well us ,Around here" Robin points a place between the two village "She is coming here tomorrow" he points.

"The village we pass before the castle?" Regina asks and her eyes found Robins "She is following us "Regina says getting what robin was saying

"Not us Henry, love" hook assures

"How do you now all that by staring at the map?" Arthur asks incredulous how these people can found out thinks so fast

"Well because I have being chase my entire life and these is how the chasers act is pretty obvious" He says cocky

"it is pretty obvious mate "Hook tells Arthur and points "see ,we been along these path with henry and she is following him maybe she remembers him for short period of time"

Arthur looks in disbelief to Regina and she says grinning "The outlaw and the pirate always running away"

"So what do you suggest" Arthur asks

"We will wait for her there ,make all of the people to evacuate and then we catch her" hook grins

"That is great hook but you are forgetting she has magic and the dragons protecting her"

"We can froze her magic with squid then put her in a magical jail much like mines" Rumple adds

"Ok but for that we have to get close enough" Regina says

"We will set her a trap henry will be waiting for her ,as soon as she comes merlin will be waiting to froze her" hook says

"No way Henry is not going" Regina snaps at the pirate

"Are you crazy ?,you can't use him as bait" Robin says

"I don't like these either but is the only way" hook answer

"He is right" Merlin says

" Common guys I now I can do it" Henry pleads "Please mom"

"Ok but we are coming with you" Regina finally agrees

"Deal" Henry accept

"So tomorrow morning we will go wait for her "Arthur says "I will tell my men's to get ready and to evacuated everybody"

"thanks Arthur you have been big help" Regina says

"and of course you Merlin we couldn't do these without you"

"Well we shall all rest for tomorrow" Arthur says "Let me show you bedchambers for tonight"


	41. Chapter 41

**I really enjoy these chapter I think is very funny enjoy**

He accommodate Hook in one room ,across the hall is rumples room and the boys are in the next room and finally he leads Regina and Robin to a very big room "well these is for you the best room for the best woman" He opens the door it is a beautiful place with golden furniture and red carpets" so I know you are not married but Merlin told me these is how you proceed in these other land so I hope you are comfortable here" "Indeed thanks once again Arthur I don't know how could we ever pay you "Regina smiles "No need to thank my lady that smile of you, is more than enough payment" "although is not late if you decide to accept my proposal as way of thanking me "he jokes and smile "Am I interrupting something" Robin snaps at last he lose it "Should I leave you alone?" "Robin calm down" Regina calmly says and smiles "Was only a joke Robin I present to you my sincere apology I didn't mean to butter you in anyway" Arthur explains he is so polite "Not accepted, in fact you have being buttering me all day ,you being all over her the whole time and I had enough of it"He raise his voice "Robin please calm down ,no need to yell in front of the lady" Arthur says he is still calm ,maybe that is what is driven Robin crazy he is acting like he did nothing "I better leave you alone" Arthur adds "At last something we can agree on "robin opens the door and points the way out "Robin it is enough" Regina yells she is so embarrass "it is ok Regina "Arthur says politely and grins "I am sorry for all of these Arthur really I am" She apologies "No need to apologies good night" he says and leaves and robin slams the door behind him "What the fuck is you problem? "that was beyond rude, he is only trying to help us" Regina madly say at robin "Help us ? How? By flirting with you at every single second? " Robin responds just as mad "Ok these jealousy at first was kind of cute but now is just irritating" She tells him "Did he propose?" He asks remembering the previous conversation "that Jerk really got nerve"" what did you say?" "I said yes lets live happily ever after" she sarcastically answers him "what did you think I said?" "I don't know since you being playing along these flirt game from the moment you met him" Robin yells back "You know what "she yells at him she has just lost it too" you have no right to be jealous after you got my sister pregnant mister "I can't keep it on my pants"" "Regina!" he says in surprise he can't believe she brought that up" I thought it was Marion and I though we will never see each other again " "However ,at least you could grieve me little while longer ,before fucking her don't you think?" she finally getting it out of her system she was hurt by that and had to explode at some point "Regina i.. "He tries to explain "You know what "she cuts him" keep it ,you can stay here with your immaturity and your stupid jealousy, I am going to check the boys" she burst out of the room. **I hope i didnt tatke the jelousy too far let me know what you think**


	42. Chapter 42

**Please enjoy and dont forget reviews are welcome**

Two days ago in the Enchanted forest "So where are we going first?" lily asks "Where it all began" Maleficent says and turns in to a dragon and starts to fly so lily makes the same and follow her mom. They fly for a while and they arrive at the entrance of a cave ,the same one where she was when charming and snow kidnap her and they turn back into humans. "What is this?" lily asks while following her mother inside "Here I conceived you, well at least I guess ,however I have something to confess lily" Mal says What? Lily looks straight to her mom eyes "Being a dragon is not The reason I don't remember your father" Mal says "So do you remember? "Lily asks in disbelief "No ,whoever get me pregnant it was for sure in dragon form, but for some reason, didn't want me to remember so I am guessing a forgetting potion or some kind of spell" Mal explains "Dragons can do that ? "Lily asks more confuse than before "I believe it was a dragon/ human like us probably ,someone who knows magic" Mal explains "What do you remember?" Lily questions her "That I woke up one morning here,with no memory of the previous night and .."she walks to a corner an takes out a wooden box And what?" lily is impatient "These was on my finger" Mal takes out a silver ring with a blue stone on it "It wasn't mine I never saw it before so I believe , it belong to your father" she handle it to lily and continues "I didn't give it to much though that day, but when I found I was pregnant, I was so happy about you ,that I didn't really care who the father was, then the treats of the coming curse ,the charming everything got fast but now it may help". "So do you think we can track him with these?" Lily asks "I do but lily please don't get your hopes up ok I don't want you to get hurt ,what if he doesn't want to know anything with us, maybe he doesn't want us to find him" Mal says worried "Why would he leave his ring if he didn't want us to find him?" lily says "I don't know honey it is up to you ,we can go find him or we can go back home" Mal says "Mom I need to know the true even if It hurts,why did he leave us why did he erase your memory don't you wanna know too?" 


	43. Chapter 43

**These one is really short but i didnt feel like mixing it with the next was a good idea enjoy and coment xoxoxo**

Robin was paralyzed by the fight and in shock, so he decide to go for a walk to clear his mind ,so he found Hook sitting and drinking in a bench in the garden so he goes and sits by him "What is it Mate? "Hook asks when he notice the company "I had a big fight with Regina" "Because of the king" Hook says but is more an stamen than a question "You saw that too ?he was flirting right" Robin tells him "Yes he was stunned by Regina and didn't butter to hide it" Hook says "but can you blame him, Regina is a beautiful and determined woman you know that" "and this won't be last time someone is going to check on her" "But she is pregnant for Crist sake" "what kind of men flirts with a pregnant woman?" "common she is barley showing" Hook says "I think what butters you the most is that she was flirting back" "You saw that too?, I know, I was not crazy" Robin says "well you kind of are right now man" Hook says and explains "woman's are like that, they like being courted, probably Regina haven't even notice she was flirting, beside she loves you mate she wouldn't hurt you on purpose " "You are right ,But you know what ?, the weirdest thing was that we were fighting about that asshole and she turn the whole thing and start blaming me for sleeping with Zelena whom to be fair I thought it was Marion my wife" Robin grabs his head trying to understand "Yes woman's they usually do that" Hook says "Do they?" Robin asks in estrange face "Turn the fights on their favor by bringing back all the shit and mistakes from the past and throwing it at your face" Hook says" yes they all do that" "I don't know mate, Marion was pretty calm and we didn't have time for that and about others never been with any after Marion for more than one night until Regina" "well they do trust me I know" Hook says "so know the only thing left is go and apologies to her" "Me why?" "Because that is another think about woman's for them the fault is ours, so we need to apologies even when we are not guilty" "so go ahead mate the sooner the better" He says and paths robin back 


	44. Chapter 44

**A litle outlaw queen i just love them they are beyond cute ,Please follow and fav ,comments are always welcome enjoy**

When he makes it back to the bedchambers, he saw her standing in the balcony staring the beautiful sight on a silk with rope and a withe nightgown, she haven't notice him, so he carefully approaches her and speaks from the door frame.

"What a sight" he says seen her beautiful figure trough the gown

She jumps in alarm "Holly crap robin You scared the shit out of me"

"I am sorry my love but you were so quiet and beautiful that I just want to have a closer look" He grins

"Well next time don't be so bloody stealthy you almost kill me"

"I highly doubt that a simple scare would kill you" He jokes and laughs

"So…did you come to make fun of me or to catch me here with Arthur?" Regina sarcastically asks

"Regina please, I came to apologies and that never cross my mind"

"Didn't it?" She asks uncertain

"I don't want to fight anymore" he approach to embrace her by the waist "I am sorry Regina for everything the jealousy, for Zelena, for hurting your feelings you don't deserve that" he says kissing the tip of her nose

She smiles and looks at him "I am sorry too robin, bringing Zelena up ,well that was low"

"No honey ,in fact I am glad that you finally get it out of your system you have been incredibly understanding about it, and didn't realize how much that hurt you, please forgive me you are the most wonderful and strong woman and you didn't deserve all that and you are right, I have no right to be jealous after everything, I love you so much" he looks in to her eyes

"I love you too "she kiss him in the lips" Ok I forgive you if you forgive me?" she smiles "and about the Arthur thing you are right he was kind of over the line ,he was flirting and I didn't stop him so for that I apologies"

"No worries in fact I don't blame him" Robin grins at her

"You don't?"she is puzzled

"No , which man on earth wouldn't fall for you instantly I know I did" he kiss her sweetly and short "But if he comes to you again I will kill him"

"Robin….!"she says

"You are mine forever my love" He pecks her lips

"Just don't be rude with him ok" She nicely asks

"I will try my best my Lady "he kiss her neck

"what are you doing?" Regina asks

"I was thinking since we are here why not give it some use at these over the top and fancy bed huh?" He carries her to the bed smiling mischievously

"Robin" she laughs" we have to sleep tomorrow we have to be up by sunrise" She says while he put her on the bed

"Then I guess will have to be fast so we can have a proper sleep" he smiles and kiss her

The temptation was too much so she couldn't resist ,so in robins words it was the best "sleep" they had.


	45. Chapter 45

**Hi there I hope you keep enjoying this love you all xoxox**

As was the plan, that morning they were up by sunrise and get to the village,all the people was evacuated the night before by Arthur's knights ,the cage to put Emma was settle, but hide and Roland was safely waiting in the castle ,they will get him once it was all over and ready to go so they were all in position, Regina and henry were in the middle of the villages and the rest where hide around. After a while they hear something and saw in the sky a bunch of dragons, they were flying around on circles like vultures, but one landed. That was it, Emma saw henry and Regina it seems,that Emma believe that they kidnap henry, she didn't recognize anyone else and He only Remember Henry for short periods. She jumped of the dragon and the dragon fly away with the rest of them "Give me back my sooonn" Emma scream once she was in the floor Regina though maybe these isn't a good idea, but they were already half through, so she continue with the plan "Come here and get him" she defied She fast approach and once she is in front of Regina, merlin appeared and throw the squid at her ,which paralyzed her "nooooooooooo ,let me goooo you will pay for these" Emma is getting crazier the dragons are fling away ,Merlin retrieve the dagger. "Ahhhhh" Emma screams even louder now "Please Emma calm down we are here to help "Regina says Hook rapidly approach her and look in Emma's eyes "Look at me Love is killian I know you are in there somewhere" "Remember Who you are" An for a moment he saw something in her eyes that she did recognize him,then she is gone again "Let me go" Emma yells once more Merlin conjurers some kind of spell and put her to sleep so she is not a threat to herself or anyone. "What have you done?" Hook asks him very worried. This way she will be easier to transport Merlin explain nodding at the guard to bring the cage. "is the cage necessary maybe we can put her in my cabin, once we are on the ship "Hook is concern the cage doesn't seem right to him "If that will make you feel better, I believe it won't be a problem as long as she is sleep "Merlin say "Fine then let's go" Hook says A guard brought Roland to them and they have sent some guards the previous night to prepare the jolly rogers, so merlin puff them all in the docks they take the cage and take it to the boat as soon as they arrive, hook take Emma from the cage and carries her to the cabin, Merlin is following close behind to put the protection spell "Can I have a moment with her" hook asks merlin "Yes of course but don't take too long, we don't know how much these will last" Merlin leaves and puts the spell "Hey swan "he cares her hair "I am glad we found you "he smiles and a tear fall from his eyes "Everything will be fine my love I promise ""I now you can hear me swan, Even if you are sleep" "Hold to the light please ,hold on we are going to save you and we are going to live happily ever after ""I love you" he kiss her and She opens her eyes . 


	46. Chapter 46

**Hello everybody to those who follow and fav my story thanks here it is a little capitan swan wich is my second ship please let me know your thoughts xoxoxo**

"killian "she says and breaths heavily,she sits "Swan do you remember?" He is in disbelief ,he woke her like true loves kiss,he always knows he love her ,but never was sure about her loving him. "Yes "she smiles and kiss him and all the skin and her hair are going back to normal "I heard you everything you say and when you look in to my eyes I was fighting so hard to come out "Emma explains but you brought me back with the kiss "she smiles" I love you" "I love you too Emma "He embraces her In deck everybody was waiting for hook ,so they leave and suddenly a wave of air comes to them Regina and Henry exchange looks knowing what exactly happened and henry says "Emma" so they run down the cabin ,everybody looks at them run in estrange looks in their faces. When they get down Emma and hook are hugging ,Henry screams from the stairs "Mom" and runs to hug her "Henry" She hugs him "I missed you kid" Regina Approaches "you remember him" Emma lets go of Henry and Regina hugs Emma for the first time, she doesn't know if it is hormones or the fact that they were about to lose it ,but she is just so happy that the nightmare is over that can't help it, Emma is puzzled for a second and hugs her too ,once they are apart Emma says "Sorry I tried to kill you" "Is the curse broke? "Regina asks her. And Merlin came down in that moment "I am afraid not at least not completely" they all look at him saying like really "I still feel it ,, the darkness in me "Emma says "She remembers now it seem ¡true love kiss was enough to let you remember the love you have in you, but you are still the dark one and the darkens will keep crawling to your heart and if the knife is in the wrong hands could be terrible" Merlin explains "So what next" Regina asks " We have to take the darkens from you as we planned" Merlin says 


	47. Chapter 47

**Hi everyone I know some chapters are short but when they are I will post a few of them toguther is just doesnt feel right to mix the events hope you enjoy pleas follow and fav xoxox**

Thea go back to the deck ,Everybody hugs Emma she is back ,even the fights continues The first one she sees is gold "Miss swan I am glad you remember now" Rumple says ""I am glad too so I know not to trust you" Emma is hostile "Mom please help me , us to find you" Henry pleads "You are welcome dearie" Rumple says with that cocky smile of him and she rolls her eyes and listen robin so she turns "Emma you are fine" Robins hugs her with Roland on his hip "Hi Emma" Roland says shyly "Hi kid "she smiles and looks some unfamiliar faces "Emma this is King Arthur" Regina explains "Hi nice to meet you" Emma answer and look at Regina so she can keep explaining "he and two of his knights are coming to story broke with us" Regina says "Why is that?" Emma asks puzzled "I want to make sure you succeed in the task of getting rid of darkness" Arthur politely explains "He has been big help in fact, if it wasn't for him we could have never found merlin" Regina tells her "Don't get me wrong I am very thankful and all, but if you leave how are you coming back?" "I am sure Merlin will take care of that" Regina explains In that moment two dragons from the sky are coming to them, the knights take the swords but stops them "wait they are friends "she recognize maleficent . They turn into humans and Land on the deck "Mal ?,What are you doing here?" Regina asks "I am looking for my father and these ring took me here" Lily as polite as usual is holding the shining silver ring on her hand" That means one of the men aboard is my father" "I don't think so lily I am pretty sure we wouldn't forget your mother if that was the case" Hooks adds "She right" A voice from the back says and he pass through swan,robin ,hook and everybody who has been blocking him from lily's and Maleficent view "Merlin?" Maleficent asks more confused than ever how that was possible 


	48. Chapter 48

**hello everybody thanks for the reviews I will defently include more romance i cant get enough of outlawqueen my self but my sis told me it was too much i shouldnt have listen lol I will follow my instict and just keep the romance coming however what is next there is romance just not oq sorry but this is important for the story but After this I swear romance is coming I hope you like this let me know your thoughts is always welcome xoxo**

Many many years ago in Camelot

 _A beautiful blond girl around 17 years old is running through the forest and the wolves are coming after her ,she is getting tired, so she stops turns and paralyze with magic, the ones that had been closer, but more are following so she decide to climbs a tree to save her life, once up she is moving past the trees branches and then one brakes so she falls down and under it was a cottage so she hits the ceiling which of course brake, so she landed in a couch perfectly sit she is not hurt but little in pain and confuse._

 _"_ _I was waiting for you madam" A very gorgeous men tells her from the end of the table in front of her ,he is older than her at least ten years maybe more but he is so handsome_

 _"_ _excuse me?" she is puzzled "I just broke your ceiling" "I bet that was unexpected "she says_

 _"_ _IT wasn't I dreamed about you "He explains_

 _"_ _Ok I shall go "she is bit freak out ,this man seems weird so she is about to stand_

 _"_ _No please ,madam wait I can explain "She sits and he continues explaining" I am a wizard well least one in training and sometimes I have visions of the future"_

 _"_ _You have magic?" She asks_

 _"_ _Yes I do and so do you right? "He tells hers, So She nods with her head and he asks "so you want to learn more about it Right?" She nods once again "so I think fate brought you here so I can teach you to use it well ,I am not an expert we can learn together"_

 _"_ _Why would you do that ,you barley know me" She asks him surprise asking herself why is this man so kind?_

 _"_ _Yes but fate is fate you are here for a reason" He explains "well visions are quite blurry so I don't know your name yet"_

 _"_ _Maleficent" she says she is not sure to trust him enough to tell him her real name, after all she is running and doesn't want to be found ever._

 _"_ _no, that's not it" He grins_

 _"_ _how are you so sure?" she defied him_

 _"_ _for start you don't seem evil or mean ,you look more like an angel than a demon in fact and only someone evil and terrible can have such a name, so tell me the true"_

 _"_ _Ok I made that up that is the name of my stuffed dragon, my grandpa gave me when I was a child" She explains and decide that if she wants to learn magic this may be her only shot so she decide to be true_

 _"_ _So the real one is?" he smiles and kindly asks again_

 _"_ _I will tell you, but nobody will never know "she says_

 _"_ _Why?" He asks_

 _"_ _Because I am running from my house and I don't wish to be found" She gets honest_

 _"_ _You are the runaway's princess, aren't you?" He realize and smiles_

 _She nods "please don't sell me out I don't want to go back" he looks at her so she realizes she has to keep explaining "my mom died and my father doesn't allow me to do or learn magic and I really want to learn so I left"_

 _"_ _Ok I promise and you can stay here with me and I will teach you, on one condition "He says_

 _"_ _What is it?" She asks_

 _"_ _your name, you haven't told me yet "he laughs because so far they being very honest but they don't know each other names_

 _"_ _oh that of course just" she hesitates and pleads "please don't laugh"_

 _"_ _why would I laugh ?"He asks grinning_

 _"_ _Because is kind of ridiculous but my mom thought it was special and ostentatious enough for a princes or maybe she just wished to ruin my life "She jokes_

 _"_ _I am sure I would love It madam "He encourages her to tell him_

 _"_ _Mimiteh" There is silence so she adds "it means new moon" She smiles very shy and ads "but I rather been call just Mim my grandpa used to call me that"_

 _"_ _Well Madam Mim ,it seem our mothers taste for unusual and ridiculous names has unite us" he jokes "My name is Merlin by the way and where I come from it means Stars" he handle his hand to her and they shake she catches his hand and says with a smile "as you said it must be faith" she finished_

"hello my child" Merlin says and Maleficent snap out of her thoughts and memories for a moment long enough to hear lily asking "You are my father?"

 **so what do you think? this parts and the next few are some merlin and maleficents flashback I know is not outlawqueen but i hope you enjoy it xoxox**


	49. Chapter 49

**Hi everybody I will upload some chapters today hope you enjoy xoxo**

When lily says "I don't get it" she is in blur of memories again she doesn't quite get it either

 _Two dragons are flying in the Camelot sky so one of them hurries and lands, as soon as it is on earth it turns human, she shakes her hair accommodate her beautiful blond waives soon after he lands and converts himself as well ._

 _"_ _So I won again" she cockily smiles and looks at him_

 _"_ _Because you cheated that is not fair" He tells her_

 _"_ _No I just never loose" She answers with a smug smile_

 _"_ _You never loose madam because you always cheat" He is mad_

 _"_ _If you kiss me right now I promise I won't cheat next time" she smiles wickedly so he grabs her waist and kiss her fervently they being together almost 15 years now ,they had fall for each other almost instantly so they being learning magic and how to transform into animals ever since, dragons is their favorite because they fly all over the land together and she feels particular powerful when she becomes a dragon so she always pick that_

 _"_ _now let's go Home I am starving "She says_

 _"_ _Sorry love I can't I had .."he says_

 _She cuts him "a vision again Merlin" she rolls her eyes in disappointment_

 _"_ _In fact Arquimides told me to go to the woods it must be important" he tells her and she whines "don't be mad love,it won't take long ,tell you what ,go home and start with the dinner and will hurry for us to eat together" he propose_

 _"_ _Ok but be fast "she turns is about to leave so he grabs her hand and pull her to a kiss when he finish he says "that is for the walk home "she smiles and leaves._

"You sick bastard you destroyed my heart , used me for years and not content with that came back thousand years later to get me pregnant " she says that and some painful memories comes back and a painful long forgotten is on the middle of her chest

 _"_ _He is preparing some things so she comes home early, she was picking some berries "Merlin what are you doing?"_

 _"_ _Gathering my things I am leaving" He says very cold_

 _"_ _where are you going, for how long Weren't you going to wait until I come back so I can stay with Arthur" She asks she is very confuse this isn't like him_

 _"_ _No ,because I am taking the boy with me this place is no longer safe for him"_

 _"_ _you were leaving without telling me and taking Arthur with you?" what the hell is going on she thinks this morning everything was fine she is confuse_

 _"_ _I thought it was better" He explains_

 _"_ _better for what you are not making any sense, Is this because of what happen yesterday ,hey I know I being having problems controlling my magic but it won't happen again I swear Arthur barley has a scratch on his hand"_

 _"_ _Yes it is exactly about that is not safe for him to be around you" He tells her_

 _"_ _we will get through these we are a family " She says_

 _No we are not, why do you think I never propose in almost 20 years I don't love, I never did ,_ _you were just a distraction while I became something big now it is finally my chance this kid will be in the history he is going to be important as shall I ,so you won't stop me" He tells her_

 _"_ _what are you talking about? important what's wrong with you? how could you? what do you mean he is important "She is mumbling_

 _"_ _I had a vision he will be king and I have to be sure that happens and that he is safe and prepare when the time comes" He explains_

 _"_ _you are not taking him or using him to become something in life" She screams at him she is angry_

 _"_ _Yes I am and you don't have a say in the matter, after all he was in trust it to me" He firmly says_

 _"_ _I am not letting you do these without a fight he is my son " When she has fire in her hand and is about to become a dragon_

 _"_ _Please Mim don't fight you know you will hurt him, maybe even kill him,soon or later I never said that, but you need to know you are a terrible mother he deserves someone better than you" He tells her_

 _She is back to human again and drops in the floor to cry ,her heart was crashed with those words that even breeding seems a challenge "You don't need to worries I will take care of him " he finished_

 _"_ _I never want to see you again take care of Arthur "she says and poof out in a purple smoke_

 _After she puffs somewhere in the middle of the forest she thinks I have to see Arthur one last time, so she goes back to the cottage she use to call home unless it was home s until he crash all her dreams and hopes._

 _She arrives and watches from the bushes the little boy the one whom she is seeing for the last time ._

 _Suddenly a man approaches "Hello princess" "I have been looking you for a long time"_

 _"_ _How do you know who I am" she is scared is this the danger Merlin was talking about_

 _"_ _Your father promise me your hand in marriage if I found you" The knight says_

 _"_ _Well he shouldn't make promises he cannot deliver "she says and adds"I am not marring anyone much less an square jaw asshole as yourself"_

 _"_ _I think you will see your father king Taron is dyeing, the kingdom needs a king and all I want is to be king so if you don't come with me, I will kill the boy Arthur there are some guard waiting to shout right know" He treats_

 _"_ _Don't, I will come just don't hurt him " She says she need to get some time for him and Merlin to escape_

 _"_ _Very good princess "He says and grabs her "you will make a good wife" he finished and takes her to the palace_

 _Once in the palace they get to the king_

 _"_ _You found my girl" A dying king says from his bed "thanks Stefan"_

 _"_ _You are welcome my king" Stefan vows_

 _"_ _You came to rule the kingdom my child" The king says to maleficent_

 _"_ _No" she says firmly knowing that they must be safe by now she defied them" when I am done it won't be a kingdom left to rule, I have no interest in rule these cursed land and I won't let a jerk like Stefan do it either" she convert in a dragon and flies to kill every single soldier in the battle field from both sides ,burns everything so the war was over but nobody wins this land is now no man's land , after a short while she is back to the palace were Stefan is begging the king to make him king, but the king dies before he says anything_

 _"_ _You are a witch" he says frighten_

 _"_ _yes and a very powerful one you shouldn't have messed with me Stefan"_

 _"_ _Please don't kill me" he pleads_

 _"_ _I won't I will patiently wait until you have someone you love an d I will vengeance then "She treats him_

 _"_ _I will kill the boy I swear" He treats_

 _"_ _no you won't he must be far away and well protect it by now, but only for your treat you will suffer dearly" "I will see you soon Stefan "she flies away burning the forest until she reached the borders of Camelot and enters the enchanted forest._


	50. Chapter 50

**Here it goes another one xoxo please coment**

"No maleficent let me tell you my side of the story" Merlin pleads while remember the fatal moment when she puff out of the house:

 _he saws her disappeared and he stumbles in the floor "what have I done ? "he sobs while crying he knows he will never see her again the little boy comes in the house_

 _"_ _Merlin are you ok where is mama?" Arthur asks and Merlin heart crashes in a hundred pieces and the only thing left was embrace the little boy_

"It was necessary to let you go"let me explain.."He once again remembers the events that lead him to hurt the woman he once loved .

" I went back to win you over ,to get you back because I did love you "He says

"So you regret the decision the next morning and erase my memories?" She sarcastically says

"No Mim That is not what happen" He tells her

Back to the enchanted forest 30 years ago

 _She watches a dragon approach to the balcony of her bedchamber and suddenly he puffs as human in the bedchamber_

 _What the hell are you doing here? She says very surprise crossing here arms_

 _"_ _Hi madam" He sweetly says_

 _"_ _You look like crap merlin" she tells him hostile_

 _"_ _You in the other hand look stunning as usual Mim" He smiles_

 _"_ _Nobody call me that anymore "she answers very bitter tone_

 _"_ _I know you go by maleficent now" He says_

 _"_ _What do you want after all these time?" she asks the curiosity getting the best of her_

 _"_ _I am here to let you know why I did leave you "He explains_

 _"_ _No need you made your point very clear years ago and I no longer care so you can go now "she turns her back_

 _"_ _He doesn't move "didn't you hear me? "she yells "go away I don't want to see you"_

 _"_ _No, I came to tell you the true and that is what I am going to do "He yells back_

 _"_ _I am not interest" She answers_

 _"_ _well you should because I did Love you with all my heart ,back then and I still do, I only told you all those thing to protect Arthur, Rumplestinsky treat me to kill the boy if I didn't let you fulfill your destiny and make me understand that it was my duty to help Arthur to fulfill his"_

 _"_ _That doesn't change anything you had a choice ,you could have chosen me and Arthur we could have been a family and fight back ,but you chose to leave me ,you hurt me badly you said terrible things to me, you told me I was a terrible mother that wasn't necessary" she says_

 _"_ _Please mim" he pleads_

 _"_ _My name is maleficent" She corrects him_

 _"_ _Maleficent please forgive me" He says_

 _"_ _Why are you telling me these now? ,I am over you I did long ago" She speaks furiously_

 _"_ _Because finally there is no more prophecies or roles to fulfilled ,Arthur is already king and saved Camelot more than once and you did yours too I want to pursuit my happiness now" he explains_

 _"_ _And that is supposed to be me?" She sarcastically says "You got to be kidding me ,you want me to believe you want my happiness after all you did to me, you know how much I had suffer how many times I cried myself to sleep missing you, wondering how Arthur was ?" she is really angry now_

 _"_ _And you think I didn't suffer ,you have no idea how many times that boy asks me where his mama was or why isn't she back with him, he suffer so much to the point I had to erase his memories ,do you have any idea the number of nights I cried looking at moon remembering you ,remembering us" He yells back_

 _"_ _Well, all that was a choice you made not only for you, but for all of us, is your own fault now suck it up and leave "she yells_

 _"_ _Maleficent please.." he pleads once more_

 _"_ _If you don't leave then I will "she jumps from the window and becomes a dragon so he does the same to follow her to the cave she was escaping from him "get out "she yells spiting fire when she notice he has follow her._

 _"_ _I love you I never stopped loving you and if you can honestly tell me that you don't love me anymore as I love you mthen I will leave" He tells her_

 _"_ _I hate you" she screams spits fire again_

 _"_ _that is not the same tell me ,tell me I don't love you common do it" He defied her_

 _"_ _I won't" she yells_

 _"_ _why not? "He yells back_

 _"_ _Because I can't" a tear sleeps her beautiful dragon eyes_

 _So they exchange looks he knows she still loves him too, so he kiss her deeply and long so she lets him ,she has missed him so much she haven't realize the amount until this moment ,they keep kissing in dragon form which is weird but they use to enjoy that back when they were together , it was very special for them and they made love that night and it was like time has never pass for them ,once they were done the reconciliation, they cuddle together as humans under a blanket she conjures._

 _"_ _I missed you so much" He says_

 _"_ _Me too please don't leave me again" She answers back_

 _"_ _I won't, I promise" He answer so they fall sleeping each other embrace._

 _He is dreaming and has a vision again after a long time this wasn't happening anymore_

 ** _"_** ** _The daughter of the moon and stars shall be apart from her family in order to join the savior, together they will bring light back to the world and the darkens will be domed once and for all "_** _he see some mix images of the future He wakes up abruptly sweating and breeding heavily he cheeks maleficent ,who is still sleeping luckily and he sneaks out to breath some fresh air._

 _"_ _Having nightmares aren't we dearie?" Rumples asks_

 _""_ _why are you here..what do you have against us?" Merlin asks_

 _"_ _I wouldn't say against you I prefer to think as in my favor "rumples says "actually I came because you broke our deal ,but now I am seeing killing Arthur won't be necessary ,since you once again will be apart from her to let her fulfilled her destiny"_

 _"_ _I though she did already" Merlin says_

 _"_ _No quite dearie, not quiet" Rumples explains_

 _"_ _What makes you think I will leave her again?" Merlin asks him_

 _"_ _Because you just had a vision ,as usual your noble heart will chose to save everyone "Rumples answers him_

 _"_ _I won't, I can change things so I can stay with her" Merlin tell the dark one_

 _"_ _you can't ,we both know that destiny is destiny" "so tell me what was the vision did you figure it out already "Rumples asks in that annoying tone of him_

 _"_ _I won't tell you that "Merlin answer_

 _"_ _It involves her doesn't it "he laughs" isn't fate a joker?" "ok dearie I will let you alone so you can do the right think "he says and adds "until we meet again" then puffs in a cloud of red smoke_

 _Merlin drops a tear looking at the moon once more "Why ?"he looks to the sky "why are you make me leave my own child?" he asks to the heaven like talking to good but he doesn't exactly believe in that, but he needs to complain to someone or something" why is destiny been so cruel again" he will have to lose her again and won't even see her daughter grow, but he can't tell her all this, so he goes in makes appear an Arendell trolls stone and while she is sleeping he will take the memories of everything that happen between them ,some day she shall learn the true._

 _He approaches and cares her head then whisper "I am sorry my love I hope you forgive me, one day you shall know the true but for now it is better that way" he put a ring in her finger "You will find me with this when the day comes, I will be waiting I shall love you forever "he kiss her forehead after that was said ,he stands and take out her memories it is going to be like they never meet again exept that maleficent is now pregnant and he knows._


	51. Chapter 51

**Hello everybody here is the last one only about mal I just love her not as much as our queen obviusly but still I hope you enjoyed and will understand why thisi was necesary love you please comment xoxo**

" I don't know because you stole my fucking memories you asshole" She yells at Merlin

"It was because of the prophecy" He explains

"don't give me the fucking prophecies crap ,you always do that and I am sick of it" "no I want the true" She yells back

"That is the true that nigh you got pregnant t I had vision that said: _ **The daughter of the moon and stars shall be apart from her family in order to join the savior together they will bring light back to the world and the darkens will be domed once and for all"**_

 _"_ What is this star wars ?,that sound ridiculous" Lily says sarcastically like mother like daughter

"You knew that they were going to take her from me and didn't do anything?" Mal asks trying to control herself and burn him down to ashes right there.

"It was her fate I couldn't interfere" He responds

"They turn me dark then banished me and the only thing you did was sit and watch because of a stupid prophecy?" Lily asks very hurt tears are coming to her eyes

"Lily I was…"He tries to explain

Lily cuts him "How could you I was your child" then she walks away

"lily wait let me explain you don't know the hole story" he tries to follow but Mal stops him

"so you got me pregnant on purpose, so the savior could grow up a hero while my daughter grow up alone and dark?" Maleficent asks

"No Mim this this is bigger than that you have to.." he tries to explain once more this woman are really difficult to talk to

She cuts him again I don't care you knew everything that was going to happen to our daughter and you couldn't save her ,you chose to save the stupid Charming's brat instead ? you are bastard" maleficent punches him in the face and adds "stay away from us"

Arthur approaches from the back to help Merlin "Hey lady calm down" he says

"Arthur Is that you ?"sHe asks it is really the boy she used to love so much and cutting pain is in her heart:

 ** _Camelot many years ago_**

 _"_ _what is that ?"she asks in surprise_

 _"_ _a baby " Merlin explains_

 _"_ _I can tell that ii meant whose baby is?" She asks_

 _"_ _it was left in the woods alone" He explains_

 _"_ _Arquimides showed you this "she asks and he nods and she adds "doesn't he knows?"_

 _He shakes his head and asks" what do we do?"_

 _"_ _I guess feed him" she carries the baby "hi there baby"_

 _"_ _I meant what do we do with him" Merlin asks_

 _"_ _you mean we won't keep him you don't want a baby ?She asks with her puppy face on_

 _"_ _No, yes , well I don't know I never thought of it" he mumbles and asks "do you want a baby?"_

 _"_ _I don't know either ,but we cannot leave him in the wood to die can we?" She tells him smiling at the baby while she talks_

 _"_ _No I guess No" He answers her smiling_

 _"_ _So you found him alone no trace" She asks_

 _"_ _it was this note" He answers_

 _"_ _What does it says "She answer while she bounce the baby to make him sleeps_

 _"_ _That the kingdom is under attack and that take care of the baby" Merlin tells her_

 _"_ _Well I guess my father is finally paying his greed , I mean after Prydean took Camelot all those years ago ,of course someone was pissed he should pay for that"_

 _"_ _Don't say that, I mean your father is a benevolent king he only didn't like you magic" Merlin says_

 _"_ _How ironic he owns a magic sword but he dislikes my magic" she ironically says "whatever "lets don't talk about it back to the baby so we keep him?" she smiles_

 _"_ _Do you know this isn't a puppy is a great responsibility" Merlin tells her_

 _"_ _I know that I am not a child" She snap at him_

 _"_ _ok let's keep him "He can't resist that face_

 _"_ _what shall we call him?" She asks_

 _"_ _Arthur like my father "merlin says_

 _"_ _I like it "she smiles widely they were happy So they raise the boy as their own ,who became a very smart and funny four years old ,they taught him to walk to talk , to read to draw everything while they also kept learning magic_

"Yes I am Arthur, Have we met before?" he asks

"I know you were little but I took care of you when you were a baby until you were around five" she explains

"that is no true only merlin took care of me since forever" Arthur answer to her

"You erase his memories of me?" like you haven't done enough already " She walks away to find lily very hurt and confuse.

 **I really hope you like it some Oq fluff coming I swear i alredy wrote it just doing some correction english is not my first language so sorry if there are some mistakes love you all I will post next as soon as i finished I intent to finished the whole story this week .**


	52. Chapter 52

**Hello everybody sorry it took me a little long but here it is don't forget to give me your thoughts a little romance from oq here and in the next chapter I hope you enjoy**  
There is an awkward silence between all of them, that was really shocking they all are trying to assimilate the facts that just happened ,clearly nobody except rumples saw these coming so of course ,nobody knows what to do or even what to think then after a few seconds in silence ,hook brakes the awkwardness saying "I really love family reunions don't you?" hook says and grins  
Everybody turns to look at him with murders eyes and Emma punches his arm and robin says what everybody is Cleary thinking "seriously,? You haven't just to say that dude"  
" I think would be wise for you to shut it "Regina adds  
"Well this may be not be the best time ,but we really should get going" Rumple says  
"Let's do it then" Emma says  
"You have to be far away from the dock to open the portal" Merlin tells Hook  
"Somebody has to tell maleficent that we are going" Robin says very concern  
"I will talk to her" Merlin says  
Regina stops him "don't mean to judge , But I think you have done enough, I will tell Mal that we are going and if they don't wish to come they should leave the ship now"  
"Do you think is a good idea love? "Robin says while squeezing her hand  
"No, but drag them with us, without telling them it would be Cleary worst" she points to Merlin "I will go talk to them" Regina says giving Roland to his dad  
Mal and lily are in the other end of the ship  
"I am sorry honey if I would know this, I would never have encourage you to find him" Mal says rubbing Lily's back who is looking the horizon  
"You warned me this could get ugly and I didn't listen is my fault" Lily says and starts beginning to cry and hug her mom  
Mal is shook ,Lily is not usually these vulnerable or affective "Please baby don't cry" she hugs her back. After a while she is a bit calmer ".. I am sorry, I am so selfish mom I haven't even asked you how are you feeling, after all you are a big part of this"  
"I don't know… betrayed, used….. I rather don't talk right now" Mal explains" besides I am more worried about you more than me"  
"I am sorry to butter you" Regina shyly approaches" I know is not the time ""but I really need to ask you something"  
They look at her an mal says" what is it?  
"we are obviously going back to Storybroke to finished with the Emma problem so I need to know if you are coming with us? "Regina asks  
"I don't know we haven't Talk…"Mal says  
"I don't mean to rush you, but you kind of have to decide now before we open the portal"  
"Is that bastard going with you?" Mal snaps at her  
"yes I am afraid he is ,we really need him.." Regina tells them  
"Then we are not" Mal says getting ready to transform and fly  
"Mom wait" Lily cuts her " I don't want to stay here in fact…. I feel I need a break from all of this" "I want to go back to Boston" She confesses  
"What?" Mal eyes are full of tears "are you leaving me? Why? you know I can't come with you I don't want to lose you"  
"mom please don't cry "Lily comforts her" I won't leave forever, it will be just a few days I really need to gather my thoughts and I want to get, as far away from him as possible and I don't want to stay here in this weird Land " Lily explains  
"why? we could be happy here" Mal says  
"I missed my phone, I misses a good shower, I want to watch Tv, I will come to live with you in Storybroke as soon as him is gone I assume he won't stay in Storybroke forever" Lily say looking at Regina Waiting for confirmation  
"I highly doubt that, Arthur after all has to return to his kingdom, but lily …running from your father is not the answer running never is…"Regina tells her  
"Please Regina…. I know you are trying to help ,but stay out of this please" Mal snap at Regina  
"ok" "sorry I didn't mean to "Regina apologies "so, you are coming then?" Regina asks looking at Mal  
"Yes we are going with you ,whatever she needs" Mal point to her daughter smiling  
"Very well then "Regina says walking away to give them some space  
Cap  
"They a are coming so let's move" Regina tell everybody and they all move around to get ready Roland grabs her hand while robin leads henry to help hook with the ropes and everything "they are really coming ?"Merlin asks her with a smile  
"Yes they are but ..,Merlin they are not coming for you they made that clear , I wouldn't go to them.. at least for now" Regina smile" my advice give them some space"  
The ship starts to move  
Mama where are we going?" Roland asks Regina  
"Roland we don't have to pretend anymore you don't have to call me mama anymore "Regina kneels to get to his eye level even if she loves hearing it, it doesn't feel right to force him  
Don't you like it?" He says putting a puppy face  
"No sweetheart is not that ,In fact I love it but we were pretending and I want you to call me mama because you want to not because I forced you ." Regina tells him  
"Can I tell you a secret?" Roland asks  
"Yes baby"" of course" she answers him  
"You didn't forced me, I like calling you mama and I always dreamed of having one and then you appeared and were perfect for the job, can we just pretend a little longer please, is nice to have a mama even it is just to pretend" Roland explains to her almost whispering  
"Seriously Roland you want me to be your mama?" she asks and her eyes are full of tears  
"Well yes you are nice and give ice cream ,and help me take baths and protect me and cook for me I mean you already are doing all the mama job"" please don't cry I don't want to make you sad" He tells her  
"I am not sad this are happy tears , there is nothing I would love more than to be your mama and I love hearing you call me that, I love you Roland like you were my own son," She smiles at him and hugs him  
"That means you are my mama now, I can call you that forever? "He tells her cheerfully  
"yes Forever baby" she says caressing his lovely cheek and dimples  
"No pretending?" Roland asks  
"Nop it is all true" she answer  
"So is henry my brother now?" He asks exited because he likes Henry he is so cool  
"I guess "Regina answers smiling  
"Yeah! I will go tell henry we are brothers now" he kiss her on the cheeks and run towards Henry  
So robin comes to grab her by his waist and peeks her lips sweetly and asks wondering what happened to his son "So what was that about?  
"He call me mama and he is not pretending" she explains exited  
"well it seems thing are getting better by the minute" robin kiss her and both cuddle looking at the sun hiding in slowly on the horizon and checking at his children's playing together from time to time simple enjoying the moment while they approach to the portal spot.


	53. Chapter 53

**Hey everybody here it goes more romance I hope you enjoy it especially Marissa who had request it, thanks for the follows and reviews and in case you don't get all this cauldron thing is a Disney movie the "black cauldron" if you haven't watch it I highly recommended it is very interesting and I thing they should use on once however if you have watch it you know that Taron has a magical sword and in this case I mix it and make him Father of Maleficent and Arthur and the sword is Excalibur for those who haven't get that part if you have any questions don't hesitate to asks love you all.**

A little princess  
Everybody is very calm sailing waiting to arrive at the portal place so Merlin checks where Lily is, she is talking with Emma and hook then spots Mal who is by herself looking to sight quietly, so he decides to approach "Can we talk?" he says  
"no" she is very cutting and cold" I am not here to talk to you ,I am her to get to Storybroke with my daughter and as soon as we arrive we are off this ship and we never want to see you again"  
"but.." Merlin tries  
" go away stay the hell away from my daughter and me" She shouts  
"at least you are going to listen, you don't even have to answer "He says and continues while she isn't event looking at him" look I am sorry, I did what I did because she is important in more than one way "He explains ,Lily had notice a few moment before that he is annoying her mom so she goes, Emma tries to stop her, but doesn't succeed and arrives by her mom when he says "Lilly has to bring light and fight the darkens"  
"Hey old men listen" she snaps at him " I can't bring light because I am pure darkness I destroyed everything I touch and the only reason we are here, is because we are going home ,forget about us ,forget about everything" she tells and adds "Just ignore us After all you are good at that aren't you?"  
"Lily I know you are mad … but I trust you will understand some day, both of you" he looks at them" and I hope you will forgive "  
"I won't , so go the fucking away from us" She yells  
" you are my daughter lily and will love you no matter what, even if you never forgive me" He says and walks away,He decide not to fight and let them be,maybe the time of understanding will come  
The fight was over so Regina and robin are cuddle looking at the horizon in silence and Regina feels a little dizzy and stagger a bit holding her head  
"Love. Is everything alright?" Robin holder her tight  
yes I am fine" she breaths heavily trying to gather her thought  
"you are almost white" He says worried  
"I'm just a bit dizzy "She answers breathing in and out  
" Are you sure you are ok?, is our daughter ok? "do you want to sit down ?, some water? "He is mumbling nervous  
"Yes I am ok, relax Robin , I am sure is just the sea "she never been a fan of sailing but she never got dizzy ,before but again the pregnancy has to pass her the bill at some point she thinks "Calm down robin I am fine honestly we are both fine" she picks her lips now feeling better and adds "on second thought that water you offered doesn't sound so bad after all"  
"Ok can you hold here while I bring it?" Robin asks  
"Yes" He is uncertain of leaving her ,so she assures him saying" I told you I feel better now "she smiles so he runs to get some water from Hook, she keeps breathing and thinks did he say daughter?" didn't ,did he?" she doubts after all she was dizzy ,but again she is pretty sure mean while he is back with the water  
"there you go Love" He handles the canteen to her ,never stopping seen her  
she takes it but before drink it ,she has to asks "did you said daughter?"  
"yes" he answers very sure of what he said "she will be a girl, a princess in fact haven't I told you that? " He holds her waist smiling widely he is very  
"no you haven't" she answers she smiles "that is sweet but we can't be sure of that, at least not yet"  
"Call me crazy but I am certain of it"He tells her never leaving her eyes  
"How can you be sure? ,you have psychic powers and haven't told me?" she jokes  
"well… kind of, I got this sixth sense to predict my child's sex, I predicted Roland's" he says very serious  
"sure you did" she keeps mocking him  
"I did" He says  
"You are hilarious thief ,but I am pretty sure that was just luck" She mocks him  
"You will see she is a girl I just know" he tells her  
In that moment the ship stops they got in the open sea they are ready for the portal so merlin opens the portal and says" we are ready to go now"  
Hook yells "everybody hold tight" before conducting the ship to the portal they all hold tight to the ropes

Flying monkeys again  
When they arrived is almost night time, as soon as they land and the ship isn't moving anymore Lily make good on her promise ,turns into a dragon and rudely flew away without looking or talking to anyone.  
In the other hand Maleficent string to keep it calm and said" thanks for the ride Hook"  
"I will see you around Regina, Robin" she greetings them "stay out of trouble" she tells Henry and rubs Roland's hair she crosses looks with merlin and adds "As for you….. I hope you die" then transform in dragon and flies away  
They all shared awkward looks again and then they look at little color lights approaching them, and then gets bigger and bigger and suddenly puff  
"Tink ?what are you doing here?" Robin asks  
"Something terrible had happened" She is worried and the other two fairies comes right behind her and puff into normal size  
"What now? "Emma says annoyed  
"Zelena scape she took the town , kidnap your parent s and belle"  
"seriously?" Regina says  
"I am afraid so, half the town are flying monkeys and is waiting for you Emma "Tink explains  
"What is she planning?" Hook asks  
" To control the dark one and destroyed us all" Tink says  
"Shit, when can I catch a break?" Regina tells and robin pull her a little close to comfort her  
"I don't know something is missing there must be another reason "Rumple says suspicious  
"since when does she need a reason other than annoying me" Regina snaps at him she is furious  
"so what do we do now?" Emma asks  
"well … first we have to get rid of your darkness so we don't take the risk of she controlling you" Rumple answers  
"Then ?"  
"then we will take her down, that bitch had annoyed me for the last time " Regina says angry  
"In that case ,we need to get to my mansion we need the cauldron" Merlin speaks  
"All the docks are guard by monkeys that is why we came here" Tink explains" to warn you "  
"We can fight them "Arthur says looking at his guards  
"No" Regina says  
"What ,why not?" Arthur asks  
"because we have something on our favor she doesn't know we are here yet, we can use element surprise to get to her" Regina explains  
"I think Regina is right since you are the target, She mustn't know that you had arrived" Tink explains  
"But how will we do that , we can't get to the Merlin's mansion without crossing the town" Rumple says "we need the cauldron"  
"We can take the mines under town there is and entrance by the forest" Robin says  
" we take the mines, then we release your parents Love" Hook says holding Emma hand "any idea where she is keeping them? Or where is she now?" Emma asks  
"Not at all" Tink says  
"Are the merry men's taken?" Robin asks thinking they could Help  
"I don't know either ,we barley scape ourselves" Tink explains  
"Ok henry" Regina tells him " you and Roland will stay safely here in the ship"  
"Mom no I want to help" Henry refutes  
"And you will "" you have to keep you and Roland safe that is my priority" She order him  
"Mama please don't leave us" Roland whines  
"Listen baby" Regina knees to explain "I don't want to separate from you either ,but we need to, to the defeat the wicked witch this won't take long I promise "  
"You do?" Henry asks he is a bit afraid too  
"I do" Regina says  
"And then we will be all together ?"Roland asks  
"yes honey" Regina says  
"and we will be back sooner than you think" Robin adds smiling at the boys trying to reassure them  
"my guard can stay to watch them" Arthur cuts him  
"they can stay as well for protection" Tink says pointing at the other fairies that came with her  
"Gold you will stay with the kids as well" Emma orders him  
"Am I the nanny now?" Rumple says  
"No ,but you are useless without magic so you will stay to watch your grandson" Regina adds  
"Then I will come with you "says Tink  
"It is all settle then "Emma says" Let's go"  
"So lets use the boats to get to the beach then" Hook says  
"It will be faster if I just puff us all in the forest" Merlin say  
"so merlin beside the cauldron ,do we need something Else?" Regina asks  
"No, let's move on " Merlín answer

Regina takes the chance to talk to Rumple, while Robin, Emma and Hook are saying good bye to the boys so they are distract it.

"Rumple listen to me please" she approaches and whisper

"Why all the secrecy dearie?" He answers

"I need to ask you a favor" Regina says

"What do you want?" Rumple tells her

"What about the price?" Regina asks

"You don't have anything I want, this is on the house but if you save Belle I will be grateful" Rumple says calmly

"If anything goes wrong, if something happened I want you to take the boys and sale the Jolly Rogers far away from Storybroke" She says

"They would never leave you behind" Rumple refutes

"I know, that is why I am asking you to do it and to take care of them if we fail"

"Everything will be ok Regina "He reassures her.

"We don't know that" she answers with tears in her eyes

"I have saw you overcome a lot of things, fear, sadness, even darkness as you shall do it again "he smiles and squeeze her hand" so what about a little faith?"

"Just take care of my boys, ok" She tells him wiping the tears away

"I promise" Rumple says squeeze her hand once more


	54. Chapter 54

**Hi everybody sorry that took me so long I hope you enjoyed we are getting in the final part of the story reviews are welcome xoxox**

Merlin poof them in to the beach where they get into the woods, Robin grabs his arrow ready to fight, in case some flying monkeys appears, merlin is hanging Emma's dagger an Arthur is guarding with the sword as is Hook, they get into the mines turn some torches on and begin the journey inside

"Here we are merlin says" Stopping at some specific spot

"Where is it?" Emma asks

"Under the ground my mansion is just above, we must be exactly under the library, step aside "Merlin says raising both hands to the air and close his eyes

The ground start moving and after a great and huge light, a huge cauldron emerges from the ground making everybody shake, Robin hold Regina so she doesn't fall as Hook does, to protect Emma until the ground stop moving.

"So this is it… ,it may be dark but it sure is remarkable" Regina says exploring the great cauldron which had engraves all around, it was black and had a face on it, Regina is stunned as is everybody else for sure.

"Now What?" Emma asks impatiently , but before he could answer a voice comes from the darkness

"now, I finally win "Zelena says smiling, then before anyone can react she froze them "But I couldn't done it without you Tink" she unfroze her

"Tink ?" they are shock "was this a trap? you are working for her?, how could you?" Regina says angry and hurt.

"Relax sis your fairy friend did not betrayed you she didn't t have and option" Zelena says

"You took her heart didn't you? "she yells for answer" Didn't you?"

"In fact I did" a voice comes from the darkness and gets out with a wicked smile on his face holding Tinkerbelle´s heart

"What? Emma says she can't believe who is standing there

"You bitch I knew it, I knew you were a bitch all along you hypocrite…"Regina says but she closes her lips with her wand

"Long time no seen brother" she smiles and approaches

"Brother? Are you with her mate?" Hook asks

"No I assure you I have nothing to do with the darkness that comes upon my sister"

"I didn't become dark my dear Merlin, I was always dark, but I played the part of the good and kind fairy too well, that no one ever suspect me" She says

"You were supposed to help people, you had to bring hope and light. Why are you doing this? Why Blue, why?" Merlin asked hurt and disappointed

"Well my dear brother ,see I always want power ,real one , be important like the savior or the queen ,or you ,your power is beyond limits product of the true love soul mates aghh" Blue says.

"You had magic already what else do you need?" Merlin asks

"Are you talking about the crumbs I got from our parents truelove , nee I want more I always did" Blue answers ungrateful.

You got to become the greatest and powerful sorcerer because of their love, while I got to be just a stupid fairy "soul mates true love first born bahh you make me sick, but I am gonna change that, you will died and I will be invincible and without a savior no one will defeat me I will kill Emma after I use her" she says and go to Merlin and grabs the dagger "I think this is mine now"

"What are you planning to do to us?" Robin says

"Well you my dear Robin Hood, I will leave that to my friend "she throws Tinkerbell´s heart to Zelena " As for the rest of you, well no spoilers you will have to see"

Zelena grabs the heart and says "take the monkeys and bring me the boy"

"Don't you dare touch my kids" Robin yells

"Shut up thief ,you are so annoying" she shuts him with a spell

"Don't forget Rumple, he is important" Blue says" as for you" she puts the bracelets that belong to Peter Pan, to Regina and Merlin "I believe you know what this does" she smiles

"Beautiful ones come here" Zelena summon the flying monkeys "Say good bye boys" she tells Robin Hook and Arthur

Regina is in panic and Zelena can see it in her eyes "you wanna say something sis o please go ahead" she unfroze her mouth

"Leave him alone ,leave us alone" Regina says between anger and tears

"No worry sis you will see him again at least one last time "she says smiling

"As for you captain, maybe you do want to say good bye to your dear Emma" Zelena says

"Damn you Zelena" Hook responds angry trying to release him self

"Take them with the rest "Zelena says, while they wrestle, but the monkeys doesn't allow them to move or scape ,they are desperate

"Zelena blows up the top of the mines and make a hole that goes all the way up to the ceiling "now we are ready"

Emma tries to go after them ,once she is unfroze, but Blue holds the dagger and look her in the eyes" hold it savior "Blue says so Emma stops and Blue smiles "you belong to me now.." "Take them "Blue commands Emma with the dagger, so Emma takes Merlin and Regina.


	55. Chapter 55

**Double update today dont forget to review xoxo**

The monkeys throw Hook, Robin and Arthur in a cell in the mines, where Belle and the Charmings are, Robin and Hook start freaking out "Let us out, stay away from theeeeem"

The monkeys go away and Robin says "no, no, no this can´t be happening…. My boys"

Snow comes and says "Robin calm down, !Robin! "she shakes him by the shoulders

"No, she got Regina and is coming after the boys" He says freaking out

"Where are they? What happened?" Charming asks

"It was a trap …" "she …she " Robin can´t even talk

"Zelena? " Snow asks

"No, Blue" Hook answers

"What?" Charming says

"Yes it was her all along mate" Hook answers

"We have to do something …" Robin says while sobbing "Henry and Roland are in great danger, we got to save them"

"But how….? We are trap here…." Belle says

"The mirror " Robin says and start to desperately search in his pockets

"What?" Hook says

"The mirror, Maleficent gave me a mirror, to reach her if I need her help" Robin says and found the mirror" Mal…."he yells to Maleficent "Mal and luckily she answers right the way

"Robin what is wrong" Mal asks worry

"The boys… save them" Robin pleads

"What? I don't get it Robin you´re not making any sense" she yells back

"Zelena…..it was a trap, the boys Roland and Henry are on the Jolly Rogers she is coming after them ,you got to save them please" he pleads

"I am on my way, no worries" she says and the communication s is gone


	56. Chapter 56

**Hello everybody ,her it is a chapter is a litle short but double update today love you please review xoxox**

A few hours earlier, Mal and Lily flew to the cottage, they became humans again, they got in, Lily grabbed a few things and put it in a backpack and says "Mama I am ready to go"

"Do you really have to go? We don't have to see him if you don't want to, please… stay" Mal pleads.

"Mama we already talk about this, I need some space" Lily says

"I know honey, I will be waiting for you" Mal tells her reassuring

" I will be back, I promise, I love you and nothing will never change that, just give me a few days" they hug " and besides you can reach me on my phone" Lily jokes

"That little black thing you talk for no reason like you are a crazy person? I am not using that crap" Mal says

"Mom its call a cellphone and will be very useful for these days, that I will be away" they hug again "so I have to go now" Lily jokes

"Do you want me, to take you to the town limit ?" Mal asks

"No mama thanks, but that will be too much pain, I told you I will be back and I always keep my promises, trust me" Lily says

"I do, take care" Mal says, they hug once again and then Lily leaves and Mal watch her how her disappear in the woods with tears in her eyes.

Lily had walk a long distance and she is about to reach the town limits, she looks the sign Leaving Storybroke breaths had second thoughts but she decide to do it and walks sure of her decision, but suddenly something appears through the fog, it is a flying monkey which flies rapidly grabs her, and takes her away while she complains.


	57. Chapter 57

**Here is the second from today**

Roland, Henry and Rumple are in the captain cabin and they hear a BUMP! In the deck, and Henry says holding Roland´s hand, "What was that?"

´´ I will go to check wait here" Rumple instruct, so he goes up, but Henry as usual disobeys, so he grabs Roland and they spies from the stairs, they see Tinkerbell talking to Rumple at first and things that something went wrong with his parents and that think came to get some help, but he see the flying monkeys arriving to the ship, so the guards take of their swords to fight, but the fairies that are protecting them froze the guards instantly, so Henry realize that something is not ok, they start to fight so Henry and Roland make themselves to the deck Henry grabbed the bow and shout to one of the monkeys keeping Roland back .

Rumple is not a warrior and certainly is nothing without magic he realized Henry and Roland are in the deck now so he turns and yells " run, Henry run" while one of the flying monkeys kidnap him and then Henry and Roland are trying to scape , there is no way out the monkey are coming as the fairies, so he protects Roland and close his eyes they are close now, but suddenly he feels a hot air coming from one side, when they open their eyes and saw Maleficent, who roast the stupid monkeys that were about to grab them, then yells " hop in", so they do, they jump on Maleficent´s back then she flies up but some other monkey keep following them trying to take the boy of the Dragon Henry shoots to one of the monkeys and Roland bravely take his slingshot and attack one of the monkeys so Maleficent start flling faster and they got to scape just on time.

They land in the woods they got of her back and Maleficent turns back human and says "Are you ok?" checking at the two boys breathing heavily

"Yes, I think so" Henry answers and checking on Roland making sure he isn't injure "Are you ok buddy?"

"I want my mama" Roland answers and starts crying

" It will be ok, just calm down, we will find them" Henry tries to comfort him, but he is just as frighten as Roland is.

"How did you know to save us?" Henry asks her curious

"Robin contacted me with the mirror I gave him, told me everything was a trap and Zelena was coming to get you" Maleficent explains

"And then?" Henry asks

"And then nothing Henry, I just run off to help you" she says

"We got to find them" Henry pleads

"How? " Maleficent asks

"They were going to the sorcerer´s mansion" Henry affirms

"No Henry even if that it is true, I highly doubt Robin asks me to save his children, to put them again in danger, so you have to run now" Maleficent instructs

So Roland stops wining for a second and answers "We are not going anywhere without my parents, so help us find them or you can leave now"

Maleficent is shock as she is moved by the little boy courage and answers rolling her eyes "Fine, lets save them, well at least we could try"


	58. Chapter 58

**Hello Everybody here it is another chapter enjoy we are close to the end sorry is a litle short but as usual it is necesary love you please let me know your thoughts xoxo**

Back in the sorcerer´s mansion ,in the hidden library there is a whole and if you look down you can see, down on the mines the black cauldron is boiling mixing all the darkness, waiting for the last ingredients to cast the worst curse that this realm or any realm will ever see.

Zelena and Blue had Regina and Rumple tied back to back with ropes and Merlin is tight as well against the wall, with his hands above his head then a flying monkey comes fling through the ceiling which has a whole as well so the sky is open,the monkey approaches Zelena and says something that only she is capable to understand, so she responds " and you let them scape?" so she turns to her sister and says " How did you warned them?"

"What?" Regina answers

"Don't play dumb, the boys had scape, how?" Zelena asks furious, but Regina remains mute, knowing that by some grater force her boys at least were safe for now, so Zelena breaths deeply and calms herself and says "But it no longer matter sis, I will destroy you and take all of your happiness"

"Will you?" Regina defies her

"Yes.. and I will star with what it will heart you the most" she says and with a move of her wrist and makes Robin appears after a green cloud of smoke

And he says" Regi ….." but she cuts him when she freeze him

"Robin…" Regina yells and breaths deeply ´´Let him go´´

" Oh sis you are going to suffer deeply" Zelena treats and then she smiles wickedly and she put her hand in his chest and squeeze a bit ,just before she takes out his heart, once the heart is out she says while showing the heart to Zelena " Look sis so pure, with so much love and mine´´ she squeeze it to ashes killing him while Regina screams" Noooooo" and cries her eyes out, while Robin´s body falls to the ground lifeless

Regina starts to cry silently while looking at robin in the ground and thinking it happen again my true loved died in front of me and I couldn't do anything she is sobbing and in shock she can't even think straight anymore .

Blue had been watching everything without saying anything and let Zelena enjoy the moment for a few seconds and she does a bit as well she hates the queen too then says" Dear brother it is time to jump to the cauldron, it is starving., for the soul mates true love product with the purest heart just like yourself"

"Well then you will have to have the courage to push me there" Merlin says calmly

"No brother, it won´t work that way, you have to jump by freewill" Blue says calmly but annoying as she usually talks.

"What makes you think I will walk in there willingly" Merlin asks her defying her

"Well, because there is one simple reason, you won´t let your own daughter die, would you Merlin? Blue says and smiles knowing he won´t, so she takes her wand and make Lily appear tied up in the wall in front of him, and Lily screams " Let go bitch, now or I will roast you into ashes"

"Ohh how cute, Have you notice she looks like our mother?´´ she ask merlin then continue´´ but… enough sentimentality, we have work to do, so tell me what would it be? The sake of everyone as usual or your daughter´s life for a change, you have two seconds" she smiles.

"Ok Blue you won, just let her be" Merlin surrender to her darkest request while she untied him with magic

"No dad, don´t, she is a bitch, she will destroy everyone, you can´t let her succeed" Lily pleads

"I know Lily, but I can´t let you down again, it was a mistake the last time, I love you and I am sorry" He says and jump to the boiling cauldron

" Nooooooo, dad" Lily screams letting fall down a tear

They hear boom Zelena is smiling wickedly "Well only one ingredient remains" Blue adds

What is that?" Zelena asks approaching to the whole looking down to the Cauldron

"an innocent, you" and she push Zelena into the cauldron, and the cauldron explodes with a colorful smoke ,"now we just have to wait, don't worry Zelena you will come back, but…as my slave" Blue says.


	59. Chapter 59

**Hi guys please enjoy and review**

´The spell is almost ready and as soon that happens, I will kill the savior and became the Dark one, myself .And with this powerful army that is about to raise from the darkness at my very command and wishI will Rule the world ,will have everything that I ever wanted and with Merlin dead none will ever stop me, I will be invencible´´Blue says Regina is still in shock, she hasn't stop crying and sobbing and hope is running out of her by the second, now even Merlin is dead .Rumple can't see her but he feels and listen Regina sobbing and inconsolably crying and he says whispering intending that blue doesn't listen to him "Regina , Regina enough moping "He says in a harsh tone ´´Don't tell me what is enough, he is dead ,it is happening again ´´she manages to say between sobs she can barely talk ´´stop it, your feelings are clouding your Judgment, time to fight back, not everything is lost ´´He says mad at her ´´What?' she says confuse ´´you can give him the half of your heart´´ Rumple says ´´that is true like I did with charming´ ´she says hope is coming to her again, but what if it doesn't work, no it has to, the baby is proof of their true love ´´Exactly, now listen to me, here is the plan´´ Rumple says then adds ´´I think I can take off the bracelet ´´´´then you will have your magic back as soon that happen you have to free us, knock out Blue, I will release Lily, while you get back the dagger so we will have Emma on our side, then you will take out darkness of Emma and put it on the cauldron, ok?´´ "But the prophecy says that only Merlin could" she answers "Yes because he is, I mean was like your child, remember what I told you?, she is product of true love soul mates so you can do it ,you have to" he explains ´´Ok I am ready´´ she says breathing deeply So as he said, he takes of the bracelet, she brakes the ropes, so they are free and push Blue with light magic to one of the Bookshelf, Blue falls to the ground and some books fall to her, but she rapidly reacts and grabs the dagger saying ´´kill her dark one´´. So Emma appears and attacks Regina with a red lighting coming from her hands, just before it touch Regina, she turns fast enough to conjure a white light from her hands so the force crash to Emma's red force just in the middle, But Emma's light is over coming Regina's light slowly, then Blue says standing holding the dagger ´´you will never defeat her, she is just too powerful for you ,you can't win this one your Majesty ´´ ´´Yeeees, we can Regina says and with that, she feels the power inside her arise and push Emma back knocking her against the bookshelf, she hopes she isn't hurt but she had to do it to save her, Emma had pass out and as soon as she is on the floor, Regina once more use her lightning towards Emma, to suck out the darkens, she doesn't know how but she just knows what to do, so she does, grabs all the darkness from her, making Emma to return to normal skin and hair and Regina takes all the darkness and put it into the cauldron . As soon as all the darkness is getting suck, the name on the dagger that Blue is still holding begins to disappear, there is no longer a dark one the darkness is in the cauldron now . Blue is in shock ´´no,no, how? only merlin have that power" your parents hated each other you can't be product of true love soul mates she says to Regina in disbelief "I know, but my baby can "Regina answers smiling" "You are pregnant?" Blue says more surprise than before if that was possible ´´yes I am , and now you can pay for everything bitch´´ Regina froze her before she can answers back,then she runs to where Robin is laying on the floor, mean while Emma is back and conscious and Rumple had free Lily, they are watching and approach towards Regina, who kneels besides him, then takes a deep breath before taking out her heart, which is not that black anymore ,she grabs the heart and divides it in half, puts one half in the floor and gets closer to Robin and puts his heart back in and says almost like a prayer´´ please wake up ,please wake up ,please wakeup´´ when she saw that nothing happened she closed her eyes and lays her head on his chest and a tear scape her eye ´´please Don't leave me ´´she whispers while crying knowing that is too late, he is gone. But suddenly when everything seems lost, he opens his eyes and breaths abruptly trying to catch the air ,the movement make her lift her head and says in shook ´´Robin …you are ok´´ it is more an stamen than a question, he smiles and finished sitting cupping her cheeks with his hands ´´you saved me´´ he says and kiss her deeply for a few seconds, the tears between them can be feel by both of them, she is not sure are hers or him, but doesn't matter they both alive, they finished the kiss and he says never leaving her eyes ´´but how? she crushed my heart´´ ´´Because I gave you the half of this´´ she says and grabs the other half to show him ´´I have half of your heart ´´he asks puzzle ´´no, you have it all ´´she says and kiss him again passionate but sweet Their for foreheads are still together and he takes the other half of the heart saying ´´May I?´´ She nods and smiles so he takes the heart and carefully put it back in ´´I love you´´ he says while he cleans tears from her cheek and she answers ´´and I you´´. **You really didn think i was going to kill our dear thief ,did you? any way I loved this chapter i hope you did too, let me know your feels and thoughts, please follow and fav xoxo**


	60. Chapter 60

**Soon update please let me know your thoughts love you all**

´´Ok kid you better have a plan ´´Maleficent says to henry already regretting her decision ´´no worries we will come up with something, first tell me, you talked to Robin through a mirror right?´´ He asks ´´Yes, so?´´ she answers ´´Where was he?´´ Henry says ´´I think in the mines ,well at least it looks like it´´ She tells him ´´She must be keeping them there, we got to get in´´ she says very certain ´´And how do you suggest we pass the monkeys and the bloody fairies, because they are clearly playing for the other team´´ she answers him doubtful ´´Well, you have magic ,you can paralyze them, as for the monkeys, I think this will do´´ he grabs his bow ´´Well I always can roast everybody if that doesn't work´´ Mal says ´´Ok, but try to not kill, if not absolutely necessary, ok´´ Henry tells her ´´What about Roland ´´Mal asks concern. ´´We have to take him, is too much of a risk to leave him, we can't leave him alone´´ Henry explains remembering what happen when their parents left , everything went wrong he couldn't bare if something happened to Roland ´´Are you crazy? he is a kid almost a baby´´ she snaps at Henry ´´I am not a baby ,I can fight ,I am knight my mama always said that´´ Roland snaps at her ´´Yes buddy you are we are a team and what you did back there with the slingshot, was awesome keep it coming bro´´ Henry says ´´ok Roland ´´she gave in this kids are going to kill me, she thinks and adds ´´but just stay behind me, ok, attack only if I can't, that is for both of you´´ she finished looking at Henry ´´ok let's go´´ Henry says ´´oh my god, your parents are going to kill me ´´she says breathing heavily rolling her eyes complaining. Soon after they had reach the entrance of the mines and peak from the bushes two monkey are guarding the entrance ´´Ok let's use element surprise ´´she whispers sleeping the monkeys, then with her scepter in that moment something happen to her ,her memory of the night with Merlin are back she doesn't understand what happened and snaps off her painful memories when Henry says ´´Mal is everything ok?´´ ´´yes I am fines lets go ´´she shakes the thoughts now is not the time, she says to herself, Then they run into the cave holding a torch, they start to walk surprise by the fact that they haven't see more monkeys on their way in, finally they saw one who is coming after, then Henry reacts and shoots and arrow at him who was guarding the cage where they were all lock up. ´´Henry ..´´snow says noticing him in the dark ´´grand ma´´ he goes and open the cage they hug then Roland carefully approach behind him getting closer to the cage ´´Papa mama?´´ he calls for them ´´Where are they?´´ Henry asks noticing they are not there ´´We don't know, Robin disappeared in a cloud of green smoke a little ago´´ Hook explains ´´And my mom? ´He asks again ´´She took them too ,she was taking them to the library ´´Hook says ´´We got save them, lets go´´ Henry says leading the way grabbing Roland's hand In that moment a bunch of flying monkeys appear trying to catch them´´ Belle take Roland cover yourself´´ Henry orders them They all start to take the fight with the simians is getting hard to beat them, they are a lot, but luckily the monkey are back to humans and half the town is in the mines now, the few fairies that were fighting with the monkeys retrieve and runaway ´´what happened ´´belle asks still holding Roland ´´Zelena must be dead ´´charming says ´´they deafet her great´´ snow says ´´Maybe, but something is still wrong the fairies are still against us, that bloody fairy must be still alive´´ Hook says refering to Blue ´´they are maybe in danger, we have to find them´´ Hook says Then Charming says ´´Ok , Snow go get Neil he is probably with granny ,since she isn't here she was hopefully not taken´´ and adds looking to the people´´ and everybody get yourself to safety get out of here ´´ ´´What about us?´´ Little John asks ´´we can help´´ ´´Retrieve to Granny's get ready for fight ,we don't know what is coming´´ charming instructs him ´´Roland go with John´´ Henry says ´´No I want to save them´´ Roland refutes as usual ´´We will but this is too dangerous you got to go´´ Henry says ´´No, I wont, you said we are team and I am coming´´ Roland says ´´Don't think is the best idea buddy´´ Hook tells him ´´We are wasting time lets go´´ Roland says angry to the pirate Hook looks surprise this little guy is stubborn and brave, he thinks not knowing how to answer the look at Mal and she says ´´He may not be Regina's son, but surely he is as stubborn and bossy like her ´´then she takes the lead, Henry grabs Roland's hand and they follow Mal and Hook closely as David is, Arthur and his soldiers that they were back to humans after being flying monkey during the Jolly Rogers attack join them too. They get in the mansion by the tunnels Zelena probably used to kidnap them, once in there some fairies apparently they retrieve to get help so they are more now and they came to fight them, they keep fighting back Maleficent is in front trying to knock everybody she can and puts them to sleep, but one of them hide behind a wall and attack Arthur by his back with a knife . ´´Ahhhh´´ Arthur screams using his sword as support to prevent his fall, the sword implants itself on the floor ,his attempt to remain stand failed, so he drops to the floor Maleficent listen to him and turns to saw him in the floor so she runs towards him knocking the sneaky fairy through a nearby window on her way to him. He is about to died, he can feel it, the spell of memory was gone when Merlin died, just at the same time she got hers back, but he didn't want to say anything to Mal, he thought that there was not the right time, that they will talk later when all of his was over and now it was at least for him. She kneels behind him as his guard do and says ´´Arthur ´´ ´´I remember ´´he says trying to smile ´´you do?´´ she smiles ´´everything is going to be ok, I promise´´ ´´No… is not …Love you mama´´ he says and his eyes close, he is gone Meanwhile the rest got ahead to find Regina and rest. Mal cries and says ´´no,no.. she says´´ ´´Whoever did this is going to suffer dearly´´ she stands up like the pain recharge her ´´don't leave him, he doesn't like to be alone´´ she commands the guards ,then she goes to catch the others whom were stuck at the library door which is sealed by magic´´ She approach what are you doing? ´´she asks ´´it won't open ´´Hook answers who is pushing the door with charming ´´How is Arthur? ´´ charming asks ´´dead´´ she says in a cold tone, cutting every chance for them to asks further questions´´ Let me, stay behind´´ she instruct them raise her hands towards the door closes her eyes and with a loud boom the door is open. 


	61. Chapter 61

**hello everybody thanks so much for the follows and favs, love you ,here is another chapter enjoyed and review xoxo**

´´I hate to interrupt guys but we have to find the rest´´ Emma says They smile at he,then Robin stands up and pulls Regina up ´´ok swan ´´she says smiling ´´What do we do about her ´´Rumple asks pointing at Blue who is still froze there ´´well.., we let her rotten in a cell for the rest of her days´´ Regina answers smiling at Blue ´´Ï don't think so, I will roast the bitch ´´Lily says turning into a dragon ´´Lily don't´´ Emma says but is too late Lily burns the bitch instantly letting only ashes and the dark fairy wand fall through the floor then she turns back to human ´´why the hell did you do that?´´ Emma says ´´she killed my father she deserved it´´ Lily answers angry In that moment the door opens abruptly with a big boom, they all turn in fear ready too fight, but there is Maleficent standing in the door with everybody else behind and says in surprise ´´ Lily what are you doing here ?´ ´Mal is puzzled she thought her daughter was safe far from Storybroke ´´mom ´´ Lily says and runs to hug her mom, as soon she is in her mother embrace she crumble and burst in tears ´´Mama, Papa´´ Roland squeals and makes room between people,s legs to reach his parents and Henry follows him ´´Roland, Henry´´ Regina says look in in disbelief while they towards her smiling widely. Roland jumps in to her embrace while Henry hugs Robin then they join Regina and Roland in one big family hug. ´´Thank god you are ok guys´´ Robin says without letting them go ´´How did you fin us´´ Regina asks between happy tears ´´Mal help us broke in here and fight the monkeys´´ Roland tells her ´´she did what?´´ Regina asks´´ that was very dangerous, you could get seriously hurt´´ ´´And how did you find her´´ ´´I told reach her through the magic mirror´´ Robin answers ´´And you told her to risk the boys?´´ Regina says in disbelief ´´no mama we force her to bring us here´´ Roland says ´´Does it really matter? we are finally together´´ Henry says to her ´´You are right ´´she tells them and hugs them again. While they were getting on the group hug thing, Hook had run towards Emma ´´swan ´´ he said crashing into a very passionate ,Then charming went to hug her daughter, she hold her tight for a few seconds, after that Henry sneak out Regina's and Robin embrace and went toward Emma ´´mom your back ,all of you ´´Henry says ´´Yes kid I am´´ she says and hugs him tight la. Meanwhile Lily and Mal are also hugging, but they are not as happy as the rest ´´What happened honey? ´´Mal asks Lily very concern ´´The monkeys kit nap me when I was about to leave, then she kill my father in front of me and I couldn't save him´´ Lily says ´´Zelena killed Merlin.? why?´´ she says with tears on her eyes still embracing her daughter trying to comfort her ´´No Blue did´´ Rumple says ´´What ?´´ Mal asks ´´She is being toying us all along she was her sister´´ Regina explains Mal keeps holding Lily, then a ligthning scape from the cauldron to the sky ´´What the hell was that?´´ Emma says ´´The curse… is starting we better get ready for a fight´´ Rumple says ´´How long we got?´´ Hook asks ´´Until sun rise ,once the night is over the dead will rise´´ Rumple says ´´what a hell does that mean?´´ Mal asks him ´´I am no sure is the prophecy´´ Rumple says ´´well guess´´ Hook tells him ´´I am no sure yet we have to wait and see, but waiting here is not a good idea´´ Rumple answers ´´well lets go then, we don't have much time and we have to build an army´´ charming says heading to the door so they all follow him. 


	62. Chapter 62

**Sorry for the mistake**

 **Hi everybody I am uploading this chapter again because it appear it was a format error thanks for helping me notice I will update new chapter tonight love you and enjoy**

They pass through Arthurs, they all stop pay their respects and then keep moving, then Mal stops where the guards are kneel praying, beside their dear king ,Regina and Robin pass besides her and says ´´We are so sorry Mal but we got to go, will be waiting for you at granny's´´ Regina says so Mal nods in agreement and Robin squeeze her hand ´´I am so sorry Mal ´´she smiles at Robin and they leave.  
Lily then asks ´´what happened? ´´ looking at her mother for answers.  
´´Arthur died in hands of coward fairy, he died in honorable dead fighting bravely ´´she says ´´ take him´´,´´ we shall give him proper goodbye´´ she orders the soldiers so they obey  
´´I am sorry mom´´ lily says trying to comfort her mom ´´we shall put this on his grave ´´she suggest then grabs the sword and takes it out of the floor the sword lights so she takes a look and says´´ what the hell was that?´´  
´´How did you do that?´´ a guard asks  
´´Did what?´´ Lily asks puzzles, still holding the sword  
´´we tried really hard to take the sword out, but the sword didn't move a bit´´  
´´I just pulled it out, it wasn't that hard´´ Lily explains  
´´The legend says, only the rightful ruler would pull the sword and claim the kingdom ´´The knight explains  
´´What the fuck that even means?´´ Lily asks  
´´That you are the new Queen of Camelot ,you shall rule your Majesty ´´the guard says and kneels in front of Lily and the other guard follows and does the same  
´´Ok guys that is insane, please don't do that, please stand up ´´Lily tells them almost embarrass at the situation  
´´Is not insane my lady you shall lead our Kingdom´´ The other guard says to her  
´´I am not the queen, I am not a Ruler I am not leader material, I am nothing ´´She snaps at them  
´´But is destiny my lady´´ The knight says  
´´Shut up ,I can barely take my life ,much less a kingdom, you take the throne´´ Lily is yelling  
´´No my lady, you must do it, that is magic sword and it picked you´´ the knight speaks  
´´I am done with this´´ she drops the sword ´´ take the sword, take the kingdom this is just too much, I just.. I can't´´ she says and runs away  
Mal is shocked she haven't said a word, she is so confuse, then finally speaks looking for answers ´´how is this possible?, how this sword picks a random girl to be the ruler, why my daughter?, she has nothing to do with this´´  
´´that is because your daughter is not a random girl´´ Rumple says from behind  
Mal look at him ´´So ,it looks like you know something I don't, tell me´´ she demands  
´´she is indeed the rightful ruler, she has royal blood as her Uncle´´ he points to Arthur  
´´ What? , That means ..´´ Mal says  
´´Yes, Arthur is you brother, son of king Taron of Prydean ,just like you, she shall rule ´´Rumple explains  
´´why should I believe you? ´´Mal says  
´´Well you shouldn't dearie, but I think the facts are pretty much talking by themselves , why else the sword will pick your daughter?´´ Rumple says  
´´How the hell do you know all this´´ she coldly asks  
´´Long story, but I kind of manipulate merlin into letting you go and hurt you ´´Rumple confess  
´´You did what?, what the hell did I ever did to you to heart me like that?´´ Mal asks  
´´Nothing but you were part of another story , a better one ,one that helped me dearie, I need it you´´ Rumple explains  
´´You bastard, you are going to pay everything´´ she is getting closer  
´´I am sorry maleficent, well I actually I am not ,everything worked out as I planed, but I can tell you something he did truly loved you´´ Rumple says cynically  
´´Go to hell´´ she say and leaves to find Lily  
´´Take the king as she ordered you and take the Queens sword as well ´´Rumple says and leaves towards grannies were they all are.  
Mal goes to find Lily who was sitting in a bench by the lake  
´´thank god I found you´´ Mal says relieve but still worry ´´are you ok baby?´´  
´´I can't do this mom, I cant keep taking all this surprises, is too much, there must be something wrong with that sword how come I was even choose this doesn't make sense´´  
´´It kind of does´´ Mal says worry , she doesn't know what to expect from her daughter  
´´what?´´ Lily asks  
´´well…, it turns out that Arthur was my brother so you are the next Camelot ruler´´Mal explains  
´´you knew this?´´ Lily asks in disbelief  
´´No, Rumple just told me, I am just as shook as you, but is all true´´ Mal explains  
´´I don't care, I don't want this ,I never asked for it´´ she snap at Mal  
´´Well at the end …That is your decisions Lily, I will be by your side but just ,to you know you can do anything even by a queen if you want to ´´ Mal tells her  
´´I don't know what to do mom´´ Lily says  
´´You don't have to decide now ,take your time to think about it ´´Mal says calmly  
´´It is already decide it, I am not doing it´´ Lily tells her  
´´Ok baby as you wish, lets go home then´´ Mal says  
´´no ,We shall meet the rest at grannies´´ Lily says  
What ?do you want to fight?´´ Mal asks confuse  
´´Yes I think we shall fight ´´Lily speaks firmly  
´´No Lily, I don't want put you in any danger, we just found each other, don't want to lose you ´again, we shall go back home we don't have to help any of this people ´´Mal says with tears in her eyes  
´´Well…. Regina is kind of waiting for you, to help and besides I want to, because this is going to be our home and we must make it safe and besides even if you don't say so, I know you care for the people in this town at least for some of them, just like me´´ Lily explains  
´´You are right honey, I am so proud of you, lets go´´. Mal tell her standing from the bench.


	63. Chapter 63

**Here it is the chapter a litkle short but I will upload another one tonight enjoy and review love you xoxo**

Mal and Lily came into Grannies, were are all gather

´´What are you doing here?´´ Emma asks

´´We came to help´´ Lily says and Emma smiles, then Lily adds´´ surprise?´´

´´Not at all, I knew you were a hero ´´Emma says

´´So what are we waiting for, what is the plan? Lily asks

´´We are waiting for Robin and Hook, that are gathering some people to join us in battle´´ Emma explains

Then Regina, whom just settle her boys in a table to eat something and rest, they had just told her the whole braking in the mines adventure, detail by detail she checks at Mal who came in with Lily so stands and goes toward Her.

´´Mal, may I have a word with you ´´Regina says

´´I guess so´´ Mal answers and follows Regina out side

Once they are outside and Regina is sure none listens she starts ´´ Mal I asks how on earth did you think, that bringing the boys to were those crazy bitches were holding us ,was a good idea?´´

´´ If you didn't know how to express your gratitude a simple thank you ,would be more than enough´ ´Mal snap at her

´´Sorry Mal… is not that I am not grateful, I truly am, but I believe bringing them along was, way too risky, they could have died Mal´´ Regina tells her not so serious now but still concern

´´Of course I refused,… at least at first ,but then they force me to do it´´ Mal explains

´´Can you tell me ,how the hell did my sons forced a fucking dragon?´´ Regina is puzzled

´´well.. They are quite persuasive you know ,and the little one, Roland …he is just as cute as he is stubborn ,stubborn as hell may I add ,are you sure he is not your son?´´ Mal jokes

´´He is ´´Regina says

´´I mean by blood´´ Mal tells her

´´I am quite sure Mal´´ Regina answers smiling ,just the thought of the boy make her smile

´´Well ,he is a lot like you Regina and Henry…., a very brave young men he became´´ Mal tells her smiling

´´they are irresistible aren't they?´´ Regina says proudly smiling

´´Indeed they are, you are very lucky Regina they love you so much ,you have a great family´´ Mal says squeezing her hand

´´Thank you Mal… for everything… ,helping Robin when I was gone, saving my boys, I am I am forever in debt, we couldn't have make it without you´´ Regina smiles then adds´´ and thanks for coming to help, You are hero Mal´´

´´Ughh, if you say that word one more time, I will put a sleeping curse on you´´ Mal snaps then treats her friend and adds ´´that word it make me sick to my stomach, I am not such a thing´´

´´I am afraid you are, just as your daughter will be, but I won't say it again I swear´´ Regina tells her, In that moment they are interrupt by Hook and Robin

´´How did it go? ´´Regina asks

´´thankfully it went well, a lot of your formers knights are still loyal to you, or too afraid to refuse´´ Hook jokes and earns himself a very murders look from the queen

´´The point is love ´´Robin says to calm her´´ we have a large group, they are waiting in the town hall for instruction´´

´´It is almost sunrise we better start making a plan then´´ Regina says so they all entered to the dinner.


	64. Chapter 64

**Hello** **everybody as I promise the chapter is here hope you enjoy special thanks to fersita2011 and her kind review love you all please enjoy let me know your thoughts xoxo**

´´Ok people let's start this´´ Charming says

´´the army is waiting on the town hall, we luckily gather a large group most of them former knights some other regular people join as well´´ Hook explains

´´perfect but we will need to arm them´´ Snow tells them

´´Little John is procuring bows to those who know how to shoot´´ Robin tells them

´´What about the rest of them they will need swords of something´´ Charming says

´´Yes but where do we find those in Storybroke? I am pretty sure there isn't a medieval store in Storybroke´´ Emma says

´´Maybe Emma and Regina can conjure some swords´´ Snow says looking at Regina

´´well conjure don't think is that simple however a duplicate spell shall work´´ Regina says

´´Do you think you can do it alone?´´ Emma asks her

´´yes it is pretty simple, why?´´ Regina asks

´´because is something I haven't told you guys´´ Emma says ´´I don't have magic anymore´´

´´What? ´´Regina asks a bit angry

´´I think you take all the magic back at the mansion not only the dark part of it´´ Emma explains

´´Are you blaming me?´´ Regina snap at her

´´No, of course not Regina, I think that was the only way to do it and I am really grateful but I am afraid I am not longer the savior´´ Emma confess sadly

´´Dam it now I was counting on you to destroyed the bloody cauldron´´ Regina says

´´The cauldron is indestructible ,I am afraid all you efforts will not work ´´Rumple tells them and then continues ´´What is coming is beyond human you can't stop it with sword or arrows maybe slow it but nothing more´´

´´And what do you suggest coward To run away´´ Mal says angry at him

´´No, I will fight with all of you, but to do so or at least to try you need a savior´´

´´So you are saying we are domed because we don't have a savior´´ Emma says

´´No you do have one´´ Rumple says pointing Regina

´´Regina ? Emma asks

´´Not exactly´´ rumple says

´´The baby ´´Snow says and smiles

´´Baby ,what baby?´´ Emma asks confuse

´´Our daughter is the savior?´´ Robin asks

´´what the hell are you talking about´´ Emma screams she finally loose it

´´Regina is pregnant love´´ Hook explains

´´Thanks for sharing, nobody thought to update me´´ she ironically says

´´Sorry Swan I was too busy saving you´´ Regina snaps at her

´´however the baby is the savior ,that is why she was able to took the darkness out ´´he explains to Emma then look at Regina ´´So you have to stop it ´´Rumple finish

´´So how can we help?´´ Charming asks

´´We fight to distract and slow whatever is coming while she gets there and destroys it´´ Rumple says

´´why slow it why don't kill it before starts? ´´Emma asks

´´it won't work that way dearie ,it must exist to be destroyed and it doesn't exist yet at least not fully, it is complicate but trust me it will just get worse if we interfere the proses , so Regina has to wait the right time´´ Rumple explains, well he tries even him is trying to get this

´´I will go with her´´ Robin informs all of them whom nod in agreement

´´well lets go ,we have to prepare the army and we are running out of time´´ Charming says and walks towards the door.

Regina checks that Henry went back to the table he gathering his things

´´go with Charming and Mal she can do the spell as well´´ Regina says to Robin

´´What would you do?´´ Robin asks confuse

´´I will take care of the boys, they must remain safe´´ she answers

´´it looks like Henry won't agree with that´´ he points to the table, she turns to look at the table and now Roland is doing the same so Robin adds ´´and apparently neither will Roland´´ he grins

´´I know but they have risky themselves enough for a life time already´´ she tells him worry

´´sure you don't want help talking to them´´ Robin offers

´´no worry, I can handle this, go´´ she peeks him on the lips then Robin leaves grannies, she breaths heavily to take courage ,she knows this will be difficult ,then she approach to them ´´Henry wait… you are not coming´´

´´Why not?´´ Henry asks

´´because you ..´´she looks at Roland then ´´both of you must be safe ´´

´´Mom you are treating me like a child, haven't I prof you, I can do this´´ Henry says

´´Henry this has nothing to do with that ,you are important , not only because you are my son, but because you are the author ,someone has to record this, that is your job, your responsibility ´´she smiles and looks like Henry is understanding ,then she continues ´´so you will take Roland along with Neal to my vault and lock yourself there´,´´ she finished

´´But mom´´ Henry complains

´´No buts this time ´´she says firm but sweet´´ Ashley and Aurora will go with you and please do as I say for once and stay there ´´she pleads

´´Mama please don't leave again´´ Roland pleads and whines a little bit

´´Listen baby´´ she cups his cheeks´´ we are going to be fine ,I promise but you have to promise to stay safe´´

´´No´´ Roland says

´´Please do it for me ,you have to take care of Neil and Henry´´ then looks at both boys´´ would you do that for me?´´

´´Ok ´´Roland finally agrees

´´Ok mom everything will be fine I just now it´´ Henry had accept

´´I hope you are right Henry ´´she says and hugs them tightly saying goodbye she goes toward Snow and says'' Snow can you please take them to the vault ,we will meet you in the town hall I have to get ready, besides I don't think your princess friends do me a favor if I ask´´

´´Nonsense Regina you came a long way and once more you will save us all´´ Snow says

´´Anyway Snow please take care of that´´ she instructs her former stepdaughter

´´Ok , no worries´´ Snow said and took them to the vault


	65. Chapter 65

**Another update we are almost there keep following and reviewing love you xoxo.**

Regina gets too the town hall where everybody is almost ready to fight she is glad that Maleficent was able to do the spell for the arsenal ,so is one think less on her mind she is going towards Robin ,Mal and the rest are preparing .

´´Regina wait´´ Rumples grabs her arm to get her attention and says´´ I understand Robin will go with you ´´

´´Yes, what about it? ´´ she asks puzzled

´´Robin can't join you´´ He tells her

´´What?.. why ?´´she asks more confuse

´´it shall be Lily the one to join you, she and you must do it ,I mean your daughter ,I though I already explain this´´ He says

´´Then why didn't you said so in the meeting ,you said I was powerful.´´ she snap at him

´´Not enough dearie, you need Lily the prophesy says **_The daughter of the moon and stars shall be apart from her family in order to join the savior together they will bring light back to the world and the darkens will be domed once and for all"_** ´´And I didn't say it Because Lily will runaway instead of join you´´ Rumple explains

´´Because she is just like Emma ´´ she adds understanding the reason of his silence

´´Exactly, she is like Emma and I must said… like you, she has a hard time believing in herself´´ Rumple tells her

´´I get it Gold, but how do we get her to believe?´´ She tells him rolling her eyes

´´We trick her´´ Rumple says with a wicked smile

´´I don't think that would be ok´´ she says

´´Unfortunately dearie, we don't have time for your new found morality issues´´ he says while she looks at him with murders eyes ,but he obviously doesn't care a bit, so he continues ´´so You will trick her to join you and in the right time you will tell her what to do ´´

´´And what would that be?´´ she asks him

´´You will know what to do, when the time comes´´ Rumple says to Regina very calm

´´What is that supposed to mean? Can't you be clear just for once ´´Regina snaps at him

´´I can't because I don't have the answers Regina wish I had but I don't so you are going to just trust that answers will reveal to you some how´´ Rumple snaps back at her

´´That is a lot to asks of me´´ she complains at his former teacher

´´You already did it ,and succeed´´ Rumples reassures her

´´You think it will work?´´ she asks more calm now

´´Well since is the only way out I really hope so´´ He says

She rolls her eyes once more and then goes toward the group leaving Rumple behind and says ´´Ok people, change of plans I will take Lily with me instead of Robin ´´she announce

´´Are you mad? You're not going without me´´ Robin answers angry

´´Yes, I am ,you are more need it here ´´She tells him firmly

´´No , my place is beside you ,either we both go or we both stay´´ He tells her

´´Robin is not the time for this I will be fine ´´she says

´´No Lily is not going anywhere without me´´ Mal says

´´Common people this is a battle ,we can't be sentimental here, we have to be objective ´´Rumple snaps at everybody

´´Ok Mal you can come ´´Regina says

´´She can come and I can't?´´ Robin asks very pissed and disbelieving what is going on he is about to say something else, but she hugs him quickly and whispers in his ear´´ I have a plan, I need her trust me´´ then they look at each other deeply and she adds ´´please Robin´´

He looks down and she knows that he finally agree, so she tells him holding his hands ´´everything will be fine ´´she kiss him so everybody gave them some space ´´Come here I want to be sure no one can hurt you´´ she says and put a spell so no one can take her heart never again, then she cups his cheeks and says looking into his deep blue eyes´´ I love you and we will get through this´´.


	66. Chapter 66

**Another chapter ,Im on fire today lol. Is a bit short but i hope you love it, love you all please let me know what you think xoxo**

They are all formed in the middle of Mifflin street with sword and vows waiting for the fight to come, Regina and Emma are right on the middle of the street leading the army, Robin of course is by Regina's side ,Hook is just behind Emma and next to him Rumple and Belle, The Charmings are besides their daughter and the dwarfs, Granny and Red in her wolf form are by Emma's left side, next to her Parents ,the merry men's are by Robin's right side, Lily and Mal are behind Regina, ready to follow her towards the mansion, the princes Philip ,Eric, Sean are just behind the charming even Ariel and Ursula had join them and behind is the rest of the army.

They all are watching how a blue fog is invading slowly the main street ´´It is closer´´ Charming says then ,the fog on the pavement it started to form upwards , transforming in something that they were not be ready to face, what was coming along with some bridge trolls, fling monkey and a lot of lurid dark creatures was the worst that could happen.

One of the fog forms was complete and it was indeed very dark,´´ mother´´ Regina says in disbelief ,shook an panic is in her face, in fact in all of them ,but as it Cora wasn't enough the other fog masses started materializing into humans apparently, so next to show was Peter Pan, then Zelena join them, the Blind witch, Jafar, Cruella , Blue ,Ades to name a few .The darkest of souls arise from the cauldron just as Blue had said ,but they were all still frozen , but not for long so they had a few minutes at most before the Battle begins, because as soon as the sun touch them they will be unfrozen

´´I thought nobody could bring back the dead's´´ Emma was the first to talk accusing Rumple somehow for not preventing them

´´they can't, however the darkest part of their souls were unchained in the cauldron ´´He explains

´´How do we kill them?´´ Charming says

´´We can't, they already dead,we have to follow the plan ´´Rumple says

Regina is in shock, she had barely listen to Rumple, There is panic in her eyes and she looks at Robin ´´Are you ok?´´ He asks cupping his cheeks looking in her glassy eyes

´´I am not ..I don't want to leave you ,the worst nightmare just became real ´´ she says

´´Maybe, but the only way to stop it is you ,You have to, you were right, we will get through this, I will be waiting you here, both of you ,don't forget we have a happy ending with our name on it I won't give that up ´´He tells her

In that moment the sun unfroze the dark army ´´there is no time for this Regina go now´´ Rumple screams from behind

´´I am scared, what if I lose you ,I can't let that happen ´´she speaks to him as if none else was there

´´I won't die before I see you again Regina ,nothing can come between one soul , you proved that before you need to do it again ´´He says never leaving her eyes

Emma looks at Hook with fear in her eyes and as he knows, what it is on her mind he says´ ´don't worry Swan, this is just another adventure and don't forget I am survivor love´´ he kiss her and runs toward the enemy with his sword in his hand so Emma smiles and screams ´´go Regina go now ,we will stop them´´ then runs behind Killian

´´I will be waiting go now´´ Robin reassures her one more time and They kiss ´´ I love you ´´ she responds then says ´´Lily, Mal lets go´´ they began to go through the people who are opening the space between so they can make it to the Mansion.


	67. Chapter 67

**Hi evreybody here it is the chapter when i wrote it I was listening a song is on the link below I dont know the name, but i love it helped me visualize ,try it dont forget to review love you all xoxox**

 **watch?v=juaEZ_np5fc**

They got to the mansion and once in, they went straight the mines were the cauldron was generating the power of the dark army. ´´Here we are do it Regina´´ Mal says Regina position herself beside the cauldron takes deep breath, close her eyes hold her belly and says ´´let's do this baby´´ ,then she takes both hands and points to were the fog starts on the floor ,next to the cauldron then she points both hands towards and with all her strength begins to pull it, moving the fog back to the cauldron and the cauldron starts to sucked the smoke in. Meanwhile in the battle field things are getting pretty ugly a lot of knights are dead, the monkeys and ogres keep multiplying Snow is with her arrow ,taking down as many as she can and when one of the ogres fell to the ground ,Snow sees Cora right behind the ogre smiling wickedly at her ,then Cora start to throw fire balls at her in that moment Charming screams ´´Snow watch out´´ blocking the ball with his sword ´´You idiots, you are going to pay for everything, that you did to my daughter, she keeps attacking them and they are playing defensive, it looks like is the only option at the moment . In some other part of the street is Rumple who is being attack by his nasty Father Peter Pan ´´Rumple you haven't even say hello to me that is not polite´´ Peter grins ´´I am more interest in killing you than greeting you ´´Rumples answer ´´You know.. you can't do so my boy´´ Peter answers and attack him with his sword and Rumple defends himself ,But clearly they start to fight with theirs swords, but unfortunately Rumple never was a sword fighter ,So Peter Pan is making him retrieve clearly wining, then he rice his hands and make Rumple fly a few feet's behind crashing backwards on the floor, Peter rapidly approaches Rumple and says raising his hand ready to kill him ´ ´finally, the coup of grace ,say good bye son´´ Rumple close his eyes and then a sword stops Pan just before he can slip it into rumples, it is Hook ´´stay away pan´´ Hook says looking into the demons eyes ´´What a surprise, now you are friend with the crocodile pirate?´´ Pan asks ´´No ,I am only enemies with you´´ Hook says and push him backwards and they begin sword fighting, it takes Rumple a few minutes to swallow what just happened, but then Rumple stands and starts help Hook. Emma checks where Hook is from time to time, while she is holding a battle with Blue who says ´´you should have join me when you got chance savior ,you won't survive neither of you will´´ ´´will see about that ´´Emma answers very angry charging towards Blue, but she disappears and appears behind her and she keeps doing the same and is getting in Emma's last nerve A little bit further is Robin, killing every monkey that comes his way with John and Tuck by his side and suddenly Zelena puff in front of him ´´I see you have survived thief´´ Zelena tells him ´´Regina saved me, coward witch ´´Robin answers ´´So you are the damsel in distress ´´she laughs ´´how pathetic´´ ´´screw you Zelena´´ Robin answers angry ´´well …you already did´´ she grins cockily at him Robin feel the anger burst in his blood shoot an arrow at her, but she catches and turned it to a fire ball, to throw back at him, which He accomplish to elude by inches, but she puffs again in front of him and says ´´it no longer matter, I killed you once, I can do it again´´ she tries to take his heart again, but as soon as her hand touch his chest she bounces backwards to the air and several feet's away, once on the pavement she rapidly stands up and treads him yelling in anger ´´I will destroyed my sister´´ ´´no you won't´´ he answers ,we will defeat all of this and you are already dead, is matter of time for you to go back were you belong ,away from us´´ Her anger is now beyond words, it look like she is going to explode so ,she throws him to the air and when he is standing ,she cowardly conjures a fire ball to throw at him, He looks as it comes in slow-motion ,but in fact is coming so fast he can't react, is about to hit him on his chest, but the ball stops right in front of him and Zelena is in shocked screams ´´what?´´ ´´We have won Zelena´´ he smiles almost incredulous that he survive that ,so he looks how the Blue fog is starting to go back towards the mansion. Zelena checks as the fire balls is coming back and slowly disappearing into the air ,she turns fast to see what is happening and turns back to see Robin smiling and she screams´´ noo, .nooo ´´ is the last she says before start being sucked turning in smoke ,as she is sucked back to the mansion along with the rest of the souls they are a mix of ghost and smoke . All the quickly moves back between them up in the air ,screams, horrid noises and moans of the dark creatures is all around them like a blue tornado. They are checking up as much as the wind allows them to check ,but suddenly a hand is seen from the smoke above them, Robin close his eyes but the hand grab him in the air and in the middle of the smoke ´´Let go of me ´´Robin screams trying to release himself ´´Thank you´´ she says ´´What? ´´ He is so confuse he though she was going to kill him ´´Thanks for make my daughter happy´´ She answers ´´You are Regina's mother…?´´He says still confuse he heard that this woman was the most horrible of all villains She nods ´´please take of her and of my grandchildren's ´´is the last she says before letting him fall in the pavement and she disintegrate in the tornado. Robin Fall to the ground hard but no major damage was made ´´Are you ok mate?´´ Killian says helping him stand with Emma ´´what happened?´´ ´´ I am fine ,thanks´´ he breaths´´ I never thought I was going to meet my mother in law´´ He answers ´´You mean your monster in law´´ Emma says sarcastically, but before she can explain the inside joke a lightning and a thunder emerge from the mansion which make everybody look there. ´´It looks like is almost over ´´Rumple says As soon as Regina succeeded putting all the dark souls back in ,a lightning with a loud thunder emerged from the cauldron to the sky and from that moment on the thunders and lighting didn't stop, instead it look like a storm was forming on the sky, the clouds were gathering above them ,in that moment Regina knew that the time of telling Lily to destroyed the cauldron has come. ´´Lily ´´she screams holding tide her hands to prevent the darkness from emerging again´´ you have to destroyed the cauldron´´ ´´What?´´ Lily screams back at her with confuse and worry look ´´That is why I brought you, is your destiny … you have to do it´´ Regina explains ´´Are you crazy, I don't even have magic´´ Lily answers ´´Of course you do, how the hell do you think you can turn into a dragon?´´ Regina snap at her ´´I can't ,I don't know how´´ Lily is angry ´´Yes ,you can is the prophecy, you must do it ,common Lyly I don't know if I can hold it any longer´´ Regina screams getting exhausted In that moment everything comes back to Maleficent mind, the prophecy ,Merlin, Arthur her father, the magic and understands all so she screams to her daughter´´ Lily listen to me.., I understand ,now why your father never interfere , because it was your fate, to destroyed the darkness you have to save us all´´ she makes appear the magic sword and handed to Lily ´´Do it Lily don't let your father died in vain´´ Regina screams but she feels she is running out of air ´´I can't, I am not a savior,this isn't who I am full of darkness´´ Lily says and drops the sword to the ground ´´that is exactly why ,it is clear now more than ever ´´ Mal smiles and continues ´´negative plus negative is positive ´´Lily is puzzle so she keep explaining ´´the only way to defeat darkness is more darkness and you have all the darkness you need,, we need you Lily´ Mal say looking in to her eyes ´´Lily do it now ´´Regina screams and Lily grabs quickly the sword from the floor ,finally accepting who she is and as she screams with all the anger in her´´ aahhhhhh´´ the swords light up and she slides the cauldron right in the middle which make turn into dust, a big last lighting goes to the sky ,making all the clouds letting the sun to shine bright above Storybroke once more. **There it is , I hope you enjoy it as much as I did, but there are things that still need some closure so stay tuned we are almost over xoxo**


	68. Chapter 68

**hi** **This one is the same as the last one but the other has a format error sorry hope know is better for understanding**

They got to the mansion and once in, they went straight the mines were the cauldron was generating the power of the dark army.  
´´Here we are do it Regina´´ Mal says  
Regina position herself beside the cauldron takes deep breath, close her eyes hold her belly and says ´´let's do this baby´´ ,then she takes both hands and points to were the fog starts on the floor ,next to the cauldron then she points both hands towards and with all her strength begins to pull it, moving the fog back to the cauldron and the cauldron starts to sucked the smoke in.  
Meanwhile in the battle field things are getting pretty ugly a lot of knights are dead, the monkeys and ogres keep multiplying Snow is with her arrow ,taking down as many as she can and when one of the ogres fell to the ground ,Snow sees Cora right behind the ogre smiling wickedly at her ,then Cora start to throw fire balls at her in that moment Charming screams ´´Snow watch out´´ blocking the ball with his sword  
´´You idiots, you are going to pay for everything, that you did to my daughter, she keeps attacking them and they are playing defensive, it looks like is the only option at the moment .  
In some other part of the street is Rumple who is being attack by his nasty Father Peter Pan  
´´Rumple you haven't even say hello to me that is not polite´´ Peter grins  
´´I am more interest in killing you than greeting you ´´Rumples answer  
´´You know.. you can't do so my boy´´ Peter answers and attack him with his sword and Rumple defends himself ,But clearly they start to fight with theirs swords, but unfortunately Rumple never was a sword fighter ,So Peter Pan is making him retrieve clearly wining, then he rice his hands and make Rumple fly a few feet's behind crashing backwards on the floor, Peter rapidly approaches Rumple and says raising his hand ready to kill him ´ ´finally, the coup of grace ,say good bye son´´ Rumple close his eyes and then a sword stops Pan just before he can slip it into rumples, it is Hook  
´´stay away pan´´ Hook says looking into the demons eyes  
´´What a surprise, now you are friend with the crocodile pirate?´´ Pan asks  
´´No ,I am only enemies with you´´ Hook says and push him backwards and they begin sword fighting, it takes Rumple a few minutes to swallow what just happened, but then Rumple stands and starts help Hook.  
Emma checks where Hook is from time to time, while she is holding a battle with Blue who says ´´you should have join me when you got chance savior ,you won't survive neither of you will´´  
´´will see about that ´´Emma answers very angry charging towards Blue, but she disappears and appears behind her and she keeps doing the same and is getting in Emma's last nerve  
A little bit further is Robin, killing every monkey that comes his way with John and Tuck by his side and suddenly Zelena puff in front of him  
´´I see you have survived thief´´ Zelena tells him  
´´Regina saved me, coward witch ´´Robin answers  
´´So you are the damsel in distress ´´she laughs ´´how pathetic´´  
´´screw you Zelena´´ Robin answers angry  
´´well …you already did´´ she grins cockily at him  
Robin feel the anger burst in his blood shoot an arrow at her, but she catches and turned it to a fire ball, to throw back at him, which He accomplish to elude by inches, but she puffs again in front of him and says ´´it no longer matter, I killed you once, I can do it again´´ she tries to take his heart again, but as soon as her hand touch his chest she bounces backwards to the air and several feet's away, once on the pavement she rapidly stands up and treads him yelling in anger ´´I will destroyed my sister´´  
´´no you won't´´ he answers ,we will defeat all of this and you are already dead, is matter of time for you to go back were you belong ,away from us´´  
Her anger is now beyond words, it look like she is going to explode so ,she throws him to the air and when he is standing ,she cowardly conjures a fire ball to throw at him, He looks as it comes in slow-motion ,but in fact is coming so fast he can't react, is about to hit him on his chest, but the ball stops right in front of him and Zelena is in shocked screams ´´what?´´  
´´We have won Zelena´´ he smiles almost incredulous that he survive that ,so he looks how the Blue fog is starting to go back towards the mansion. Zelena checks as the fire balls is coming back and slowly disappearing into the air ,she turns fast to see what is happening and turns back to see Robin smiling and she screams´´ noo, .nooo ´´ is the last she says before start being sucked turning in smoke ,as she is sucked back to the mansion along with the rest of the souls they are a mix of ghost and smoke .  
All the quickly moves back between them up in the air ,screams, horrid noises and moans of the dark creatures is all around them like a blue tornado.  
They are checking up as much as the wind allows them to check ,but suddenly a hand is seen from the smoke above them, Robin close his eyes but the hand grab him in the air and in the middle of the smoke ´´Let go of me ´´Robin screams trying to release himself  
´´Thank you´´ she says  
´´What? ´´ He is so confuse he though she was going to kill him  
´´Thanks for make my daughter happy´´ She answers  
´´You are Regina's mother…?´´He says still confuse he heard that this woman was the most horrible of all villains  
She nods ´´please take of her and of my grandchildren's ´´is the last she says before letting him fall in the pavement and she disintegrate in the tornado.  
Robin Fall to the ground hard but no major damage was made  
´´Are you ok mate?´´ Killian says helping him stand with Emma ´´what happened?´´  
´´ I am fine ,thanks´´ he breaths´´ I never thought I was going to meet my mother in law´´ He answers  
´´You mean your monster in law´´ Emma says sarcastically, but before she can explain the inside joke a lightning and a thunder emerge from the mansion which make everybody look there.  
´´It looks like is almost over ´´Rumple says  
As soon as Regina succeeded putting all the dark souls back in ,a lightning with a loud thunder emerged from the cauldron to the sky and from that moment on the thunders and lighting didn't stop, instead it look like a storm was forming on the sky, the clouds were gathering above them ,in that moment Regina knew that the time of telling Lily to destroyed the cauldron has come.  
´´Lily ´´she screams holding tide her hands to prevent the darkness from emerging again´´ you have to destroyed the cauldron´´  
´´What?´´ Lily screams back at her with confuse and worry look  
´´That is why I brought you, is your destiny … you have to do it´´ Regina explains  
´´Are you crazy, I don't even have magic´´ Lily answers  
´´Of course you do, how the hell do you think you can turn into a dragon?´´ Regina snap at her  
´´I can't ,I don't know how´´ Lily is angry  
´´Yes ,you can is the prophecy, you must do it ,common Lyly I don't know if I can hold it any longer´´ Regina screams getting exhausted  
In that moment everything comes back to Maleficent mind, the prophecy ,Merlin, Arthur her father, the magic and understands all so she screams to her daughter´´ Lily listen to me.., I understand ,now why your father never interfere , because it was your fate, to destroyed the darkness you have to save us all´´ she makes appear the magic sword and handed to Lily  
´´Do it Lily don't let your father died in vain´´ Regina screams but she feels she is running out of air  
´´I can't, I am not a savior,this isn't who I am full of darkness´´ Lily says and drops the sword to the ground  
´´that is exactly why ,it is clear now more than ever ´´ Mal smiles and continues ´´negative plus negative is positive ´´Lily is puzzle so she keep explaining ´´the only way to defeat darkness is more darkness and you have all the darkness you need,, we need you Lily´ Mal say looking in to her eyes  
´´Lily do it now ´´Regina screams  
and Lily grabs quickly the sword from the floor ,finally accepting who she is and as she screams with all the anger in her´´ aahhhhhh´´ the swords light up and she slides the cauldron right in the middle which make turn into dust, a big last lighting goes to the sky ,making all the clouds letting the sun to shine bright above Storybroke once more.


	69. Chapter 69

**hi** **Hi everybody another chapter this were supposed to be two short chapters but since I am very excited to post the final chapter I decide it to put it together, I hope you enjoyed this closure chapters we are almost there, I swear lol please review**

The lighting made Regina close her eyes she opened them to find that was all over. Maleficent looks at Lily and smiles, they hug tightly.  
Regina is panting trying to catch back some air and says ´´you did it Lily I know you could´´  
Lily looks at the ground shyly and Mal smiles at Regina and says ´´you both did´´  
The moment is interrupted by a breath coming from the side, they all look worried and afraid that something else is already happening, but instead they look at a body on the ground, but notice that is Merlin's body when he says with a sweet but tired voice ´´Lily…´´  
´´Dad .. ´´She smiles with hope and run towards him kneeling beside him ´´dad, you are alive ´´she hugs him  
´´Just for a few minutes my child… I am dying ´´He explains  
´´no dad ,I am sure ¨Regina can help hold on´´ she looks to Regina  
´´I am afraid she can't, no one can my time has come´´ He caress her cheek  
´´Please dad don't die, I never get to know you, we never had a chance´´ Lily say sobbing  
´´I know darling but know something,I am tremendously proud, you full field your destiny beautifully, you both did I must admit Regina I didn't saw that coming, now please free my daughter from the darkness´´ he says looking at Regina whom smiles in agreement and nods  
Then he looks at Mal who had kneel in the other side of Merlin and say´´ sorry Mal just to you know I did love you with all my heart´´ he cares her cheek and adds I think I still do´´  
Mal tears are pouring out of her eyes, but she doesn't say anything she only look into his eyes she knows that is enough for him, he can read her.  
Then he look back at her daughter ´´take care my child ..never forget to follow your heart do not make the same mistakes, I did ,I love y….´´ he say barely and close his eyes  
´´no, no , no dad please come back don't leave us ´´she cries on his father's chest.  
Mal notice her daughter is breaking and look at Regina in her eyes and Regina knows what that look means ´´I will leave you alone, don't hesitate to call me if you need me ´´Regina speaks smiles and leave them alone.  
´´is not fair mom I will never meet him´´ Lily hugs her mom  
´´I know baby but he was a great man you know ´´  
´´I thought you said he was an asshole ´´Lily jokes between tears  
´´well that was before he sacrifice himself for you, I was hurt, I kind of still am but now I know the true and I can assure you he really was an exceptional human being´´´  
´´Too bad I will never know´´ Lily says with a bitter tone  
´´I think you already do know and besides I knew him well I can tell you anything you want to know ´´ Mal tells her. ´´common Lily we shall give him proper goodbye ´´  
´´I think we shall buried him and Arthur together´´ Lily suggests  
´´yes is a great idea he would have like that´´ Mal stands up and helps her daughter.  
´´So let's find Regina so she can take out your darkness and give it back to Emma ,so you finally can be happy´´ Mal says  
´´no´´ Lily tells her very secure  
´´No?´´ Mal asks confuse  
"No, it is who I am, with darkness and all, beside I am already happy ,I found my family and it's all I need to be happy" Lily says smiling at Her mother and Mal is about to cry she finally found her happy Ending.

''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''  
Regina left Lily and Mal, they looked like they could use some space, so she hurries out of the mines and in to the mansion, to go find her family she is exciting as she is worried, what if something happened to Robin it looked like a brutal fight when she left, so she thought one ´´more reason to hurry ´´besides her boys are maybe scared, while she is overwhelmed with thoughts, she gets to the front door and the sun hit her in the eyes, so she is blind for a few seconds and she hears ´´ Regina…´´the sound comes from the other end of the front yard, then the vision comes back to her and she see the one calling her ,her soul mate, She smiles and says almost whispering to herself ´´Robin.. ´´ she runs towards Him as he does, to meet her half way and they crashed to each other in to a passionate kiss, which last a few minutes until they are breathless so they part just a little, still lost into each other's eyes so he finally speaks ´´you did it´´  
´´no, we did it ..all of us´´ she smiles and is about to kiss him again and the phone rings ´´how opportune´´ she rolls her eyes and takes the phone, then smiles when see who is calling´´ is Henry´´ she answers ´´honey´´  
´´ Mom is everything ok ,we heard the thunders and.. and´´ Henry says but Roland is interrupting ´´ let me speak´´, ´´Roland wait´´ Henry says  
´´calm down Boys is over, we won ´´  
´´Are you fine is Robin Fine..´´ Henry asks  
´´He is fine, right here next to me ´´she explains and give him the phone  
´´I am fine Henry, we all are Emma, Hook all ok´´ Robin says  
´´where are you guys?, we are coming..´´ Henry anxious says  
´´No, lets meet at grannies´´ Robin says ,with that Henry agree Hangs the Phone, Took Roland And goes up stairs to vault door, but as soon as he opens, he see Snow and Charming in the door to pick up them .  
Robin took Regina's Hand and they walked together towards the town to find their boys.


	70. Chapter 70

**Hi everybody this is long chapter but I am very happy with it I hope you like it please comment xoxo**

'''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

They soon had reached the main street, well at least what is left of it, most of the houses were destroyed by the ogres ,the clock tower is gone, there are bricks and pieces of glasses everywhere, some people is still turning off the fire in a couple of places, probably the fire balls hit those spots ,some soldiers are carrying the bodies to the town hall so their families can pick them up.  
Doctor Whale along some nurses and other doctors are making sure that all the injure people is being taking care off.  
´´This is awful Robin´´ Regina says looking around ´´I thought it would be some damage, but never expected to be this bad´´ some tears are in her eyes, her town is destroyed.  
´´Take it easy love, the first thing is save, the people for rebuild the city there we have plenty of time´´ He comforts her rubbing her back  
´´The boys…. they shouldn't see this´´ she says worried  
´´Mama´´ Roland screams from the end of the street making them to turn around  
´´too la late for that my lady´´ Robin says looking at the boy running towards them with Henry, both boys crush to their parents and hugs them very hard  
´´ We won mama we won´´ Roland squeals excited  
´´Yes baby we did´´ She answers smiling  
´´What about ice cream to celebrate ´´Roland say innocently  
´´It sounds great let's go to grannies´´ Robin says  
´´we can't´´ Henry speaks  
´´why? ´´Regina look into his son eyes waiting for an answer  
´´because, I am afraid there is no grannies left to go to´´ Henry says sadly  
´´what?´´ Regina answers in shock and pain walking towards the place to be sure hoping that is not true  
Robin carries Roland and the three of them follow Regina to the entrance, as soon as she is by the fence she can see Granny sit on what is left of the stairs , Emma is comforting Granny while Hook and Tink are talking to Ruby.  
Emma notice the presences of Regina and goes towards her, to hug her relieve that she is ok and says ´´You did it´´  
´´Yes Swan but if you haven't notice yet, I am not a hug kind of person´´ she answers  
´´I did notice but the occasion was asking for one ´´She parts from her  
Regina is about to talk and tell her about Lily, but Tink interrupts ´´Regina I am sorry ´´ the fairy says very sad  
´´For what?´´ Regina asks puzzled  
´´For the trap and everything´´ Tink shyly answers  
´´it is ok Tink, that wasn't your fault your heart wasn't in you´´  
´´so we are still friends?´´ Tink asks  
´´of course we are´´ Regina says grinning at her friend  
´´That means I can be your baby's godmother ´´Tink asks smiling  
´´Don't push it fairy´´ Regina answers  
´´ok´´ Tink answers and adds looking to the dinner ´´ poor Granny she is shocked , haven't say a word since she notice her dinner´´  
´´I don't blame her this place is a mess´´ Regina sympathetic says  
´´Well my parents' house is also gone, as the animal shelter, the station, almost everything in 5 blocks around is destroyed, luckily beyond that the town seems ok´´ Emma informs her  
Regina have listen everything that Emma told her ,but couldn't stop looking at very devastated Granny, this woman, was strong and usually messing with Regina's patience although ,they don't have the best of relationships Regina cares about her, this is wrong ,Granny was the one who comfort people around here maybe even herself once in a while, she remembers how she thought her a few tricks to soothe Henry when he was a baby, she was a kind woman and didn't deserve this, that made Regina feel deeply sorry and she couldn't take it any longer, so she approaches her and squeeze her hand ´´Don't worries Granny, we will fix it, I promise´´  
That make Granny snap out of her thoughts, she doesn't answers to her ,but somehow words between them are no need it ,Regina Can see in her eyes that the Granny she knows is still there ,she stands up just in time to see Mal and Lily join them.  
The first Mal says when she gets there is´´ Oh my good this looks worse than what I have imagined´´ ´´too many lifes were lost? ´´  
´´well not as much as you would think after seeing this ´´Tink answers  
´´How come it all looks like crap, but that house is still intact?´´ Lily asks confuse pointing to golds shop  
Regina turns to see it and answer getting suspicious ´´that is a very good question´´  
´´Gold had probably put a protection spell or something´´ Emma says  
´´So perhaps, he can help us rebuild the town faster´´ Robin suggest  
´´Perhaps, where is he? ´´Regina asks  
´´in the library with Belle, she wanted to see if she could save some books ´´ Tink says  
´´How ridiculous save the precious books instead of saving lifes ´Regina sarcastically says  
´´Well they kind of already did, they fought bravely in the battle ´´Emma corrects her  
´´You are right sorry´´ ´´I will talk to him´´ ´´Wait here check the boys´´ She instructs and goes to the clock tower, she carefully gets in, since the building probably is weak and the last thing she need was a wall collapsing on her, that would be a very stupid way to died considering everything she had already survived, she thinks while walking carefully thought the mess  
´´Regina´´ Belle says smiling  
´´So you made it´´ Rumple tells her  
´´I did, thank you ,without you it would had been impossible´´ Regina answers  
´´Happy to do my part, but I am afraid you have a lot of work ahead of you madam mayor´´ He grins to her  
´´maybe, unless… you have something to offer´´ She says grinning back  
´´I have no idea what are you are talking about´´ Rumple says  
´I think you do´´ she smiles calmly  
´´Belle can you give us a minute ´´he tells her so Belle leaves them alone  
Once they are alone Regina continues ´´all is destroyed, except your shop, how? ´´  
´´simple dearie, magic´´ Rumple answers  
´´that is pretty obvious´´ she rolls her eyes ´´what I mean how if you don't longer have magic´´  
´´ that is true ,however I possess two other things knowledge and magical items dearie ,I cast spell to protect it , it kind of work like ,when you protect the castle from the curse back at the enchanted Forest´´ He explains  
´´Well then once more I need your help´´ Regina says  
´´Don't you think I help enough already´´ Rumple answers  
´´Rumple please, this people is suffering ,rebuilding will take time, in the mid time this people won't have jobs or a roof , we need to rebuild the city and I know you are the only one, who may know a shortcut´´ Regina says  
´´you are right I do´´ Rumple tells her  
She know him well even he helped a lot ,he is who he is ,so he won't do it for free again´´ price?´´  
´´I have three request´´ Rumple says  
´´Is that all? ´´she says sarcastically  
´´First.., I will keep whatever item we use for this´´ Rumple speaks  
´´and what is the item?´´ Regina asks  
´´Not telling yet´´ Rumple answers  
she thinks that is a big risk to take ,but what are options so she agrees ´´ok´´ ´´what else?´´  
´´Allow me to spend some time with my grandson and No, jail time´´ He answers  
´´what makes you think that we were going to put you in jail? ´´ She answers  
´´Miss Swan is still the sheriff , I did some bad things and she isn't obviously a fan of mine´´ He answers  
´´Some? ´´She asks in disbelief he remains silent so she continues ´´Well though you did…, you also did a greater good the past days, the pasts hours in fact and as I said we couldn't have done it without ,so I will make sure that you don't get in Jail´´ she tells him  
´´great, but what about Henry?´, that is kind of the important part of the deal´´ Rumple says  
She sighs ´´Ok Rumple, you can have time with him as long as you don't hurt him in any way and as long as he wants to spend time with you, I won't force him´´ She answers´´ deal?´´ She tells him  
´´Deal´´ he grins at her in agreement  
´´Ok I will go get what we need in the mid time gather Emma and Maleficent and I will meet you outside ´´He says

She obeys and rapidly go to Grannies, they are all waiting even Snow and David whom just had arrived they are all looking at her intrigue.

´´So? ´´ Emma finally asks

´´He is going to help us´´ ´´but he needs us´´ Regina explains

´´Who us? ´´ Emma asks confuse

´´You, me and Maleficent´´ Regina explains

´´Did he said why? ´´ Emma asks

´´Yes Swan, he sat and carefully explained me every detail , as he usually does ´´she says sarcastically

´´Well but at least you have an idea what he intends? ´´ Emma says

´´No, but as soon we get there, as soon we find out, so I suggest we hurry´´ Regina says taking the lead towards the door of the library

´´you are so bossy´´ Mal comments behind her, while she follows along with Emma.

Rumple is already waiting in the middle of the street holding a black velvet box

´´we are here, what now? ´´ Emma says

´´Now …we will make a spell to restored what was once lost´´ Rumple says

´´If you haven't heard, I don't have magic anymore ´´Emma snaps at him

´´Me neither dearie, luckily we won't need it, because we will use this´´ he says opening the box

´´Wands? ´´ Mal say contemptuously says

´´No just wands, this are the cardinal wands ´´ he explains and Mal and Regina look at each other in disbelief, they know what they are and the great power that they posses

´´How the hell did you get this? ´´ Mal asked

´´how do you think? ´´ He answers cynically

´´you stole them from Glinda didn't you?, oh good, that is low even for you´´ Regina says pissed and almost disgust

´´I wouldn't judge if I were you dearie, especially considering who you are currently dating and you are probably going to marry the famous thief´´ He tells her with a smug smile

´´How dare you compare yourself to Robin, besides that is diff…´´Regina says

´´Ok beside the point guys ´´Emma interrupts before this gets ugly´´ can someone explain me what the hell are this´´ Emma says apparently she is the only one who doesn't get it

´´Ok miss swan ´´Rumple begins´´ this Wands are very powerful on their own, but together they can accomplish anything, this works like the ingredients Zelena use to time

´´ok I get that, But why us?´´ Emma asks once more

´´for the same reason Zelena did ´´Rumple says ´´we are the cardinal points that is why they are called cardinal wands ,and we represents those elements and the 4 cardinal points´´ then he opens the box and takes the wands one by one.

The first one wand it looks like Cristal made and he pas it to Emma while he keeps explaining ´´Innocence´´ then take out the Silver one and gives it to Maleficent ´´Courage´´, he looks towards Regina and grabs the red one from the box ´´Love ´´he passes to her´´ and finally wisdom´´ he says and take off the gold one

´´ Ok Teacher …. if the lesson is over maybe we can get this finished already´´ Mal mocks him

And he places the box in the floor.

´´Sorry but I am new at this´´ Emma complains

´´Indeed I notice dear´´ Mal answers she will have the last word

´´Ok enough, everybody, to their position´´ Rumple says and Emma is lost again

Regina notice and says sweetly ´´Innocence's goes west swan´´ she points the spot so Emma place herself in front of mal and beside Rumple and Regina.

They are forming a cross right in the middle of the street in the center of the town, the library right in the corner.

Everybody notice so they have audience around them

´´Ok ladies let's do it ´´Rumple instructs them, so they exchange looks between them but remain silence.

Regina felt someone was looking at her, so she turns to find Robin and the boys behind her, but a few feet's far, she smiles at the boys and then she and Robin exchanged looks and he winked at her to reassure her, she clearly understood what did he meant so she smiles and winked back at him ,before turning back to start the spell.

Rumple puts his hand in his pocket and walks to the exact middle and puts a little bottle there

´´What is that for?´´ Regina asks

´´is Water from Lake Nostus´´

´´the one that cure my mother from the baby curse´´ Emma says

´´exactly it will bring the towns former glory, so now when I say it ,you point at it with the wands and explode it ,but be careful it won't work if the four of us don't do it at the same time ,after that just do as I do´´ He instructs

´´Always good to have an incentive´ ´Emma comments

They got in position the four of them are pointing at the bottle they exchange looks, once more to reassure each other that they are ready and rumple screams´´ now´´ so they do as he said and light comes from the four wands and collide to the bottle, but didn't explode, the second it was touch by the magic rapidly went up in to the air so high that they couldn't see it anymore.

´´what happened? Wasn't it supposed to explode ´´Regina says still looking at the sky

´´it was ´´Rumple answers

´´so, one of us failed at the time…´´Mal says looking at Emma

´´don't look at me, I didn't´´ Emma answers annoyed

´´are you sure?, because I believe you are the amateur here´´ Mal snap at Her

´´Ok, Mal that is enough´´ Regina says to her

´´What?.. is her fault ´´Mal tells Regina ignoring Emma

Hook and the rest have notice the tension so they approach them

´´Calm down love´´ Hook tells Maleficent very firm

´´Maybe you can try again´´ Snow tells Rumple

´´we can't, that was the last of water I had and without that.. ´´Rumple answers

´´There must be another way´´ Snow optimist speaks

´´I don't know if you are optimistic or just stupid´´ Mal snaps at Snow

That comment made Charming angry ,so he treats her taking out her sword ´´don't dare speak to my wife like that´´

´´Stay away from my mother jerk´´ Lily confronts him and put herself in front of Mal

´´Hey everybody calm down´´ Robin Tries to calm them ,he is holding Regina's hand and Roland in his arms and Henry who is stand beside Regina also tries ´´Hey ,hey guys´´ but none listen,

They all are yelling at each other and the discussion just got louder and more intense, is then when there is a boom in the sky , that made everybody shut up instantly and cover themselves.

Then they all looked to the sky ´´What the hell was that?´´ Regina asked what was on everyone's minds, just before so some kind of light energy expand on the sky, like when the curse was broken ,but instead of disappearing instantly, it stood still up there and then something that look like pixie dust began to fall like rain ´´It did worked mom´´ Henry says holding Regina's hand.

The dust and energy start involving the city slowly as all the brick and glass pieces were floating and going back to their places, the ashes were also becoming solid pieces of walls and windows, it looked like if they put rewind on the dvd player but much cool ,it was beyond words how beautiful it was.

Everybody was amaze as they exchanged looks smiling ,

Hook is holding Emma from behind and squeeze her sweetly by her waist ,as they look all that is happening around them ,words are no need it between them, Snow and Charming are holding hands with Neal on his stroller speechless, Belle grabbed Rumples's left hand after a few seconds she turns and says ´´thanks for helping ´´he smiles and brings her hand toward to his lips and kiss sweetly her knuckles.

Roland had almost jumped from his father's arms as soon as the magic began surrounded them, then he jump back and forward squalling in excitement all kind of comments like only him was witness this ´´look that bricks Henry …! …and the windows, wow the stairs…´´ it was like he haven has enough eyes to admire everything ´´ Henry have you seen that ?´´ ,´´yes buddy is awesome´´ Henry answers smiling without taking his eyes from the magic.

Robin and Regina had been holding hands, exchange looks from time to time and the she speaks ´´this is the most amazing think ever´´

´´no ´´Robin answers ,so she turn to look at him confuse, but he cupped her cheeks look into her dark eyes and says ´´ you are amazing… you did this´´ and kisses her sweetly .

Then it looks everything fix already but something was still missing.

The dust fall slowly to the floor and began to move in the floor between everyone feet's

´´mama, papa look´´ Roland screams so that made them snap out of the romantic kiss, they look to Roland and then to the floor following the dust with their eyes ,trying to find out what was happening, almost The entire town was there to witness the moment so they all watch as the shining dust moves slowly toward the library, nobody had notice that the library was the only building still unrepair.

So all the dust catch the building and the energy among the dust start to climb the clock tower ruins and as this was involving it the walls and start to rebuild themselves ,soon enough it was all cover in dust ,then the clock sucked all of the dust and energy as it form back in the place the last thing to form were the clocks hands and once complete the minute hand of the clock finally moved marking the 12:20.


	71. Chapter 71

**Hello everybody,special thanks** **WyldClaw** **I am so glad that you enjoyed the past chapter coments means a lot,here comes another one next chapter is almost ready so hopully i will uploaden later today thanks for reading I hope you enjoy this one too xoxox dont forget to coment .**

Few days had past and today was the memorial service for those fallen in battle the ceremony will begin at 3 pm on the Storybroke cementery.

Robin gets in the House to find the boys watching Tv on the living ´´Hi guys are you ready to go´´

´´Yes, where is mom? ´´ Henry asks intrigue

´´At the doctor, she will meets us there´´ Robin explains

´´Is the baby ok?´´ Henry asks worried

´´is mama sick´?´´ Roland asks scared

´´Calm down guys, is just a routine control´´ Robin tries to calm them,they been very sensitive with their mother's welt been specially Roland

´´so, why haven't you went with her?´´ Henry asks

´´because …someone has to pick you up and take you to the service´´

´´you should told me I could have drove Roland´´ Henry says mischievously

´´I think you have enough illegally drive for a life time ´´Robin jokes and adds ´´ok ,grabbed your coats give me 10 minutes to change, I will be right back, be ready to leave´´

´´Are we going to Grannies?, Can we have ice cream? ´´Roland shouts to Robin who is half way upstairs

´´yes but after the ceremony, we better hurry we don't want to be late´´ he says and runs to the room

They got in the cementery, most of the people were already on their sits, it looks like they made it just on time ,Roland runs toward Regina, as soon as he spots her talking to Snow and Charming ,she turns when heard Roland's cheerful voice call her ´´mama ,mama ´´

´´Hi baby´´ she kneels to kiss him´´ say hello to Snow and David´´ he obeys waving shyly his hand when she is back on her feet, she spots Robin and Henry trying to catch up with Roland she looks at Robin stunned, she never saw him in suit before and the one she picked for him makes him look so handsome.

´´Hi guys´´ Henry says

´´Hi love´´ Robin says pecking her lips

´´finally I Thought you were going to be late, we are about to start´´ she says

´´Sorry but, I had a bit of a problem with that thing you left for me call tie,Henry and I battle the bloody thing for a while but we lost, then we decided it was better to asked for your assistance´´ he takes the tie out of his pocket showing it to her

She checks on him and smiles ´´I think you don't need it you already look very handsome´´ and then he notice that he haven't say hello to David and Snow ´´sorry guys, hi there how are you?´´ he says and shakes his hand with David then waves at Hook and Emma ,whom are already siting in the chairs in front of them. the chairs are around some empty spot in the ground quite big.

´´I think not as good as you do Robin you look great on that suit´´ Snow checks him from head to toe, he blushes a bit as Charming does at his wife comment so he changes the subject

And talks to Regina ´´So, how was the doctor´´

´´Great everything is fine apparently the baby is a fighter is healthy and growing´´ she smiles at him

´´Did he confirm is a girl as I said? ´´ Robin say´

´´For the thousand time Robin …is too early to find out ´´She tells him a bit annoyed at his insistence

´´if you want to find out now,I may have a way´´ Snow says interfering their conversation, which obviously has been listening ,they turn to see her ,Regina is speechless and Robin answers´´ you do,? That would be great´´

Before Regina can refute and to tell Snow to mind her business, Archie comes ´´sorry to interrupt Regina, but is all set we shall begin´´ he says

´´ok´´ she nods at the cricket then says ´´ take your sit I will be right back´´ she tell Robin and the boys whom sit on the front line, Snow and Charming had also take their sit on the front line leaving a free chair, for Regina between Snow and Robin.

She had gone to Tink and Nova to arrange some last detail, then walks to her chair as soon as she sits, Robin he took her hand and entangle his finger with hers.

Archie takes the microphone and begins the ceremony starting ´´Today we are gather here for honor and pay tribute to the heroes of the Dark Battle, so first we welcome Regina Mills our mayor, who will open this ceremony´´ he says ,Regina stands up and grabs the microphone

´´ I would like to start this service by expressing how tremendously proud I am to be a part of this community. A community where people are brave, strong and kind enough to risk themselves for a common well´´ she says and tears begin to fall as she continues ´´A few days back some of this people was killed in Battle and I don't have words to express how deeply sorry I am,for those whom had lost a loved one , though they have an honorable death defending their beliefs and their love ones, sometimes that doesn't seem enough to soothe, the heart of the ones who have been left behind´´,´´but I believe the best way to soothe that pain is remembering them with love and treasure those happy moments we had shared with them ,we should honor the memory of them, and what better way to do that, than making sure that their braveness remains in our memories and in the history of Storybroke forever.´´ she says nodding a Tink and nova, who made appear a monument to the battle with their wands, it was a statue of a few soldiers with swords and bows next to a broken cauldron, in the top of marble square base where all the names of the heroes death and alive write, once it was over Regina continued ´´And we will remember October 10 forever, so I declare this day as the day of the fallen heroes´´ she said engraving in the marble the date October 10 ,2015 and a phrase ´´In memory of the heroes of the Dark battle´´ down the big golden letters.

Everybody stands up and clap, even the ones that they were crying to their love ones, then she gets back to her chair, The fairies distribute roses to everybody while she was talking

´´That was very beautiful ´´Archie says and continues ´´Well next lets welcome Mary Margaret Blanchard and David Nolan ,so they go and Snow takes the microphone´´ First of all I would like to thanks everybody who had agreed to fight along us and I would like to ask for a minute of silence for those who died on battle ´´after the minute was over David speaks ´´So for close this memorial we would like to invite talented August Booth to perform a song in the honor of the heroes´´ so August went in and start performer the song ´´Heaven was needing a hero´´ so he takes the guitar plays a few cords and begins to sing

 ** _I came by today to see you  
Though I had to let you know  
If I knew the last time that I held you was the last time,  
I'd have held you and never let go  
Oh it's kept me awake night wonderin'  
I Lie in the dark, just asking "why?"  
I've always been told you won't be called home until it's your time_**

 ** _I guess Heaven was needing a hero  
Somebody just like you  
Brave enough to stand up for what you believe and follow it through´´_**

As the song goes on Snow had taken the rose that was given to her and goes toward the Monument and leave it on the foot of it, then David does the same as Regina and Robin do so after that ,all the people follows and do the same.

The song was over the flowers were on the monument's foot expect for one, one rose was given another place.

Lily had walked out as soon as the service was over, she was standing at his father grave were she put the rose, she doesn't heard that the Camelot knights had follow her and were now behind her

´´Excuse my lady´´ one of them talk

´´shit, you almost kill me´´ she snap at them

´´I am sorry my lady but we wanted to tell you that…´´he stops nervous so the other continues ´´that we are going back to Camelot first thing in the morning´´

´´so I guess you need the sword back don't you? ´´ Lily answers kindly

´´ No my lady is not that, the sword is useless without the owner, so what we really need is the one who was chosen by the sword, someone to guide us as our queen, so the offers stands´ ´he says, noticing she is a bit sad now so the other one adds´´ we don't mean to bother you my lady, but if you wish to take your place as rightful queen of Camelot join us at the dock at sunrise´´ he says and the knights leave.

Mal saw Lily talking to the knights deeper in the cemetery by Merlin's grave she is going towards her, but hears someone calling her

´´Mal,.. Mal wait´´ Regina says catching with her

´´If you tell me you need my help again I am going to kill you´´ Mal answers half joke half serious

´´no, nothing like that, we are having a little gathering in Grannies to celebrate that this nightmare is over ,so we would like you and Lily to join us ´´she explains

´´thanks for inviting us, I think some distraction will be good for Lily´´ she turns to see her daughter still by the grave

´´I hope so, see you there then´´ Regina tells her and leaves

 **Hey i hope you like it, I really had problems deciding what song should august sing and iam still not sure if i picked the right one so if you have a better one to match the ocation please let me know . stay tuned one chapter left for finale**


	72. Chapter 72

**Hi i hope you had enjoyed the music reference las chapter becouse there are a couple here .so thanks for the reviews keep it coming lol love you all**

Granny had prepared a little buffet for everybody to enjoy and Red had moved all the tables of the middle so people will have more space to walk around,since there is a full house tonight.

Regina is sitting on the booth, waiting for Grannies to give her the juice, she had ordered since obviously she can't have alcohol and Grumpy approaches her and says ´´So it is true?´´

´´Is it what true? ´´ She answers cold because they don't have the best of relationships

´´That it was Blue? ´´He says

´´It is… but luckily she is no longer a problem´´ Regina kindly responds and the waitress handle her the glass of juice

Grumpy then says ´´thanks good, that Blue was a bitch I never liked her´´

´´Then finally we can agree on something´´ Regina says smiling

´´Well cheers to that your majesty ´´ he says bring his glass of whisky up

She smiles does the same and say´´ cheers dwarf, I guess that means that you can finally be with nova´´ she points at her, he smiles and goes toward the fairy.

´´Was he smiling? `` Snow says approaching her and Regina nods ´´So I have it´´ she sits and smiles

´´You have what? ´´Regina asked confuse

´´This is a necklace´´ Snow says

´´That is pretty obvious´´ Regina sarcastically answers

´´Let me finished… is for finding out the sex of the baby´´ Snow tells her so excited that is almost annoying

´´And you want me to believe that a necklace will do so? ´´Regina asks in disbelief

´´yes.. it has to ,it worked with Emma ´´Snow saws and adds ´´if it swings north to south is a boy, east to west is a girl ´´she tells her and look the uncertain look on Regina's face so she says ´´common Regina …. Don't you want to know if you should paint the walls pink or blue?´´ Snow says

´´I am not using pink, even if Robin is right and it is indeed a girl ,Pink is an awful color and beyond cliché´´ Regina comments

´´You know what I mean´´ Snow says ´´so shall we do it?´´

´´ok let's do it´´ Regina finally agrees so Snow takes Regina's hand and moves it to show her palm upwards, then Snow grabs the necklace like, she has done all those years ago. They both look at each other and smile widely.

´´Congratulations´´ ´´Why don't you go tell Robin´´ Snow says pointing to Robin

Regina smiles and jumps of the booth towards Robin ,who was by the door talking to Hook, Will and Emma, she walk towards him smiling mischievously and that catch his attention he knows something is up, she hold his hand pulls him out of the group and whispers into his ear. He opens his eyes and smiles widely then he kisses her quickly then grabs his glass of whiskey and shouts ´´may I have your attention please´´

´´Robin what are you doing? ´´ Regina whispers

´´I am sharing my happiness ´´He loudly says

She covers her face, embarrass of the situation,she is a very private person and he says ´´I am so happy to announce, that I was right ,me and this beautiful woman here are having a girl ´´

Everybody cheers, applause and scream in excitement some of the merry men's screams ´´well done Robin´´ Regina is beyond embarrassment ´´come here baby ´´he says calling her ´´don't be shy we have to celebrate´´ he embrace her, but she is still embarrass so she hides her face on the crock of his neck smiling ´´hey Granny how about a little music´´ he shouts and the music start and he listen the first notes of a song call ´´ ** _Accidentally in love performed by Counting crows´´_**

´´I am just overjoyed Regina,that I just want to dance´´ he declares and before she can say anything she drags her to the middle of the room

She half way there she resist and says´´ I don't dance especially in public´´

´´Too bad, because my daughter does, so I am afraid since she is in you, you have no choice ´´he grins at her, so that smile and his face told her, that she finally surrender and start spying her around in excitement and even sing along ´´ ** _So she said what's the problem baby  
What's the problem I don't know ´´_**he looks straight in her eyes, when he sang to her the next phrase _ **Well maybe I'm in love**_ then he spins her around while singing ** _´´ Think about ,it every time I think about it, Can't stop_** ** _thinking 'bout it_** while she spins she checks that luckily a few people had decided to join them in the ´´dancing floor´´ the Charmings ,Red with Whale ,Grumpy with Nova, Hook and Emma, Aurora, Philip, Ursula ,Archie, Will, Tink even Belle had convince Rumple to join ´´the party ´´ join them.

She smiles almost laughing at the scenario and completely shock, of how well he knows the lyrics so she asks to Robin ´´How on earth do you even know this song or any song from this world?´´

´´The talking device that I bought as you suggest when I got to New York… what a wonderful item, I was very into it, during those miserable days and music I had always enjoy´´ he explains and they keep dancing, she can't believe it, but she is actually enjoying herself dancing and of course the company of her family makes it just perfect.

Mal is enjoying herself too, but not at the dance floor but at the currently show taking place there, she is sit in a booth talking with Granny they both having a blast checking at Rumple trying to dance or the love birds or Grumpy exaggerate moves.

Emma was dancing with Hook enjoying the music,when Emma had realize that Lily is the only one who is not having a good time, she is sit on the table by herself and it looks like she could use a talk ´´why don't you bring us some drinks while I talk to Lily´ She tells Hook who nods in agreement, then she goes towards Lily and sits ´´hey what's up, what is bothering you?´´

Lily look at Emma with puppy eyes, but doesn't answer noticing Emma adds ´´hey you now you can trust me´´

Lily takes a deep breath and just spilled out ´´I am the queen of Camelot´´

´´What? ´´ Emma asks in disbelief

´´ Yes, I pulled the sword, I have royal blood, and turns out my mom and King Arthur were siblings long story ´´Lily explains

´´Well congratulations your majesty´´ Emma jokes´´ what is wrong about that? ´´

She points at the soldiers standing next to the bar and says´´ they asked me if I was coming with them to Rule ´´my kingdom´´ they are leaving first thing in the morning´´

´´So do you want to go? Emma asks

´´In fact I already choose to stay the day my dad died, but..´´ Lily answers

´´but you feel guilty of turning your back on your people´´ Emma complete her thoughts´´ hey if you stay, be sure is for the right reasons, no because you are afraid of messing things up´´ Emma says

´´How do you know I am afraid of that´´ Lily tells her

´´because we are much alike´´,´´ a piece of advice whatever you choose,don't let fear interfere with who you are and what are you capable off and whatever you choose it, will be fine as long it makes you happy´´,´´ so if you decide to go, just don't leave without saying goodbye´´ she smiles to Lily and she smiles back.

Emma stand up to see Henry and Roland bored in the corner and goes ´´Common guys lets go dance´´ she says holding Roland in her arms and grabs Henry's hand with her free hand and pull him towards the dance floor next to Regina and Robin.

Lily's head is a mess so she stands up and goes outside, to have a cigarettes for south her nerves, she is alone for a while going crazy with thoughts ,then when she is lighting the second cigarette, she listens someone talking to her

´´sorry do you have another cigarettes? ´´August kindly asks holding a bottle of beer on her hand

´´of course´´ She says and handed the packet to him

´´Wanna sip? ´´He offers his beer while he lights the cigarette

´´ thanks ´´she takes the beer ´´you are the musician from the memorial´´ she says ,then drinks ,he nods ,then she say´´ thanks I definitively needed a drink´´ she gives him back the beer

´´long day?´´ He asks giving her back the box of cigarette

´´long life´´ she answer smiling but with a sad tone

´´ha,ha ´´he laughs and ads ´´tell me about it´´,´´ that is why you are here by yourself?´´

´´kind of´´ she answers´´ I have to take a life changing decision tonight and I have no idea what to do´´ she confess ,but she doesn't know why she is trusting this complete estranger

´´Sometimes the best way to take a decision is just forget it about for a while and just have a little fun and then in the morning you will know what to do´´ August answers her

´´That doesn't sound bad actually, but sadly whatever is going on in there ´´she point to the dinner´´ not my idea of fun´´

´´who is talking about Grannies, I have another place in mind´´ he smiles mischievously

´´so there are more business in Storybroke other than Grannies´´

´´Ha ha I know what you mean, the quiet of this place overwhelmed me at first too, but there is a cool place´´ the Rabbit hole´´ He says

´´That name sounds awful´´ she laughs

´´it does, but is a fun place, so are you coming´´ August asks

´´We don't even know each other ´´Lily says

´yes we do I am Emma's friend as you are so that make us friends´´ He says

´´ok Emma's friend your name?´´ Lily tells him

´´August aka Pinocchio´´

´´seriously? , Pinocchio ´´Lily asks in disbelief

He nods and says´´ and you are Lily maleficent daughter´´ he says

She smiles and sarcastically adds´´ aka the antisavior´´

He smiles and walks to his bike ´´so hope in ´´´´he says handle her the helmet

´´is that far away? ´´She asks

´´ no I just love to show off ,my driving skills´´ He says grinning

She hopes in the bike and they drove away .

Meanwhile inside grannies Tink joins the group and starts dancing with Henry and Roland, while Hook comes to join Emma, Roland is spins and dance with all of them, at the same time someone holds him from time to time they are all laughing and dancing, then the next song start playing is´´ My girl performed by the temptation´´

´´Oh my god I love this song´´ Robin comments To Regina

Regina smiles back he knows the lyrics of every single song they had danced so far, how he does that she thinks and then tells him cupping his cheeks looking into his eyes ´´Indeed is a lovely song

´´In fact I love this song so much, that I want to dedicate to my baby daughter, she will be my girl ´´he says grabbing sweetly Regina's belly carefully caressing it and start singing again ** _´´ I've got sunshine on a cloudy day. When it's cold outside I've got the month of May.``_** He makes her spin and then pulls her close and keeps singing ** _´´ I guess you'd say, What can make me feel this way?...My girl (my girl, my girl) Talkin' 'bout my girl (my girl)´_** ´Everybody is enjoying Robin sing along dancing and laughing but Regina is the one enjoying it the most ,while she hears the lyrics thinks ´´how on earth did I manage to end with such a romantic supportive and amazing man ´´she feel so blessed and tears and emotions begging to poor out of her ,as she contemplate him and listening how he sings to his daughter ,with so much love in his eyes and the feeling is overwhelming and can't help ,but smile while he keeps singing ** _´´ I don't need no money, fortune or fame. I've got all the riches, baby, one man can girl what ca make me feels this ways´´_**

She whispers to him ´´I love you´´ ****and they kiss as the music fades away ** _._**

 **Well get ready for the big finale coming tomorrow**


	73. Chapter 73

**Hello everybody so,so sorry it took me so long to post the final ,I cant tell you how many times i had rewrote it until i thought it was good enough and it is a bit longer than what i had in mind, lukly i like ther result i hope you do too thank for the reviews, it is been agreat journey i had a great time**

 **THE FINAL CHAPTER**

The sun had just rose and a portal opened in the middle of the forest and two people abruptly land in the floor

´´oh´´ girl moans in pain and adds´´ you didn't told me the travel will be this rough, I think I broke something´´ she complains still lay on the ground

´´I didn't know, is the first time I use a magic beans ´´The guy says standing up and helping her

Suddenly a tall man is pointing them with an arrow ´´don't move, turn slowly´´

They are now facing him ,the men checks this two people on the weird cloths the woman dress is way too short and the guy is wearing some blue pants and leather jacket but doesn't seem like a pirate either so he says´´ you are not from this land, what are you doing in my land?´´

´´Take it easy, we won't hurt you we are here for the royal wedding´´ He explains and show him his hand.

The peasant checks that the men's hand and realize he is wearing the Royal ring so he instantly lows the weapon and kneels with his head down then says ´´your highness, I am so sorry I didn't recognize you´´

´´it is ok it's been a while since I was here, please stand up and don't call me your highness is weird ´´the guy with the ring says helping the peasant to stand up

´´then what should I call you? , your majesty´´ the peasant humble asks

´´Roland would be fine ´´ He says

'''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

The first sun ray goes through the balcony of the bedchamber and hit his face which of course wakes him wake up, he lazy turns to cuddle his wife but when he doesn't find her ,he opens his eyes in worry and sits to check where is she,then he find her sitting in her vanity making faces at the mirror.

´´ Regina… what the hell are you doing?´´ Robin asks almost laughing and standing up from the bed

´´ Nothing is just ….agh ´´she protests´´ these wrinkles are killing me, tell me when did I became so fucking old?´´

´´Wrinkles? ´´ He is walking towards her´´ Where ?, I don't see anything..´´

´´Liar´´ she says

´´I am Serious´´ he says grinning

´´So what is this then?´´ she points next to her eyes

He approaches closer to the mirror to see in the reflection´´ those aren't wrinkles´´ he says, then makes her stand to rap his arms around her waist and adds ´´Those are happy marks´´

She smiles at him and then look back at her reflection ´´well maybe a should puff them away with magic´´ she says

´´Don't you dare to do such thing´´ he says

´´Why not? I hate them´´ she says in a bitter tone

´´Well… I love them, so do anything you want with the rest of your body, but those are mine, they are the proof that I made you happy, that we had a happy life together and that you had been constantly smiling for 23 years, so please leave them ´´ he smiles sweetly

She smiles back and kiss him softly ´´we did, didnt we ? ,we had a wonderful life´´ she says as stamen

´´Yes, more than I could ever dream off and we will grow old together and watch our grandchildren's grow and be happy as we did with our children's and maybe our great grandchildren?´´ He says

´´Ok, now you are taking this a bit far thief´´ She says

´´No, is not your majesty, but since you are talking about taking things far´´… he start walking, while holding she walks backwards without letting him go until the balcony border stop them and he says with a mischievously smile´´ may I should…´´he kiss her neck then her lips deeply and whispers ´´take it to the next level?´´

They are still sharing kisses when they heard a horse galloping so they snap out to check down .

´´is that?...´´Robin says confuse

´´Your daughter ´´she affirms ´´ who else will sneak out this early´´

There is silence for a moment while they check how the girl of Raven hair and blue eyes with a bow and arrows on her back rides away in her white horse.

´´Does she does this often? ´´ Robin breaks the silence

´´Almost every day, she thinks we don't know´´ Regina says

´´and you are ok with that? ´´He asks confuse

´´Yes´´ she smiles and adds´´ she has free spirit like her father´´

´´Are you seriously not mad after unstoppable mumbling all the things that are left to do for her wedding?´´ He asks still in disbelief

´´So, you do pay attention when I talk´´ she smiles joking knowing that Robin been overwhelmed with all this wedding thing and says ´´no I am not mad ,Reese sees this as an adventure, I like that she can have what I couldn't freedom ,freedom to do whatever she wants, whatever that make her happy and that, definitely does make her happy ,all the rest doesn't matter, I can handle it, besides she will be back on time ,so ´´I don't catch her´´ ´´ she explains smiling, he hugs her from behind by her waist and kiss her head seeing her daughter disappear on the forest.

In the forest a young girl is in her horse gallop, when she is far enough she stops and raise her had conjuring targets a head of her in the middle of the trees takes her bow and start galloping again shouting at them through the forest, until she reach a prairie in the top of hill were she can see beautiful all her beautiful kingdom.

She jumps of the horse and with her bow still on hand and every breath she takes, she feel she can touch the sky.

She snaps out of her thought when a manly voice say ´´Hey…catch that princess ´´he throws an apple high to the air so she turns and rapidly shoots and arrows, that hit the apple perfectly on the middle.

´´so you can do it without magic´´ He says

´´of course I am the best ´´She answer very cocky

´´so Tell me what is a beautiful helpless princess doing by herself ,so far away from home´´ He asks

´´waiting for a prince charming to find me and kiss me´´ she says smiling

´´well I Prefer Neal than Charming´´ He says and approaches her

´´Do you want the kiss or not?´´ she answers smiling right before he pulls her to a kiss

In other part of the forest

´´so prince Roland what can I do for you´´ the peasant says

´´would you please be kind enough to point us the way to my mother's castle´´ He answers

´´Of course your majesty, you walk straight for about a mile and there is the road, then you take left´´ the peasant answers

´´Thanks so much for your assistance good man´´ the girl says grabbing her purse from the floor

´´thanks we will take it from here´´ Roland shakes his hand

Once the peasant walks away he says ´´good man?... where did you get that corny phrase, what kind of Disney movie you think we are in?´´ he mocks her

´´Sorry Roland that I'm not familiarize with your world's cool words´´ she says sarcastically then adds´´, and beside my mother thought me to always be thankful and polite´´

´´ok baby relax´´ he says and picks her lips sweetly ´´let's go now ´´he says leading the way

Back in the queen and thief bedchamber they are cuddling in bed after having a good ´´sleep´´ when they hear a knock on the door and a maid talks through the door ´´My lady Snow White and Prince Charming are waiting for you´´

´´Shit they are already here ´´she whispers and shouts back ´´thanks Helga I will be right there´´

´´damn you thief´´ she stands up putting her black silk rope´´ I have so much to do today ,why on earth did I let you convince me´´

´´because I am awesome´´ he says while grinning at her

´´not funny´´ she throws a pillow to him´´ we have too many things to do, plus Henry will arrive any moment and the wedding won't arrange by itself so up now´´ she commands

He stands up and she puff some clothes on them

´´wow your majesty I see you are as quick dressing as you are undressing´´ he jokes

´´shut up and hurry, we don't have time for this ´´ she says taking a quick look in the mirror and walking out of the room ,so he follows.

Just outside of the palace a portal opens and Henry and Grace, slowly land on earth unlike Roland they had a lot experience in portal jumping, since Henry is the author They travel a lot.

They being married for two years but she had come with him since they were eighteen, they usually use her father's hat to travel.

Back in the garden the Charming's and the Locksley's are having breakfast in a white table by the apple tree chatting so Snow say ´´Hey Regina look who is there´´

She turns to see her boy, smiles widely ´´Henry´´ she say stands up and meet him half way and Robin follows

´´Mom´´ He hugs her´´ and dad ´´ says as Robin joins the hug

´´Hi sweaty, How are you?´´ she hugs Grace

´´great´´ Grace answers while hugging Regina back

´´well you certainly look great Grace ´´Robin says hugging her too

´´Thanks Robin ´´she answers kindly

Then the Charmings approach to say hello after all the hugging was over Henry asks´´ so where is everybody´´

´´Well the bride to be well ,be here soon hopefully as the groom I presume´´ Robin answers

´´Emma and Hook will arrive tomorrow morning they are bringing some guest from Storybroke and the band´´ Snow answers

´´The band? ´´Henry asks confuse

´´Yes the father of the bride´´ Regina points Robin´´ insisted that he wants a band not and orchestra´´ Regina says sarcastically

´´Ok ´´he laughs ´´and what about Roland´´

´´he couldn't make it´´ Regina answers sad

´´the lawyer firm in New York just make him partner, so he can't leave´´ Robin explains

´´Seriously, I was hoping we will be all together that sucks,I wanted to see him, I miss him so much´´ Henry says

´´Henry we saw him last moth don't exaggerate´´ Grace says

´´Well then you are luckier than me I haven't see him in forever´´

´´Regina he was here three months ago ´´Robin says

´´that is forever in mother time´´ Regina says´´ I just wished I see my boys more often´´

´´So she is still complaining about how I don't help her to use the mirror to talk to her baby's´´ Reese sarcastically says approaching with Neal .

´´No yet ´´Henry answers while hugging her baby sister ´´I missed you little one´´

´´I miss you too Henry but can you stop calling me little one ,I am 22 about to get married no longer a baby´´

´´You will always be a baby ´´Grace hugs her.´´ as will you´´ She says to Neal

In the forest

They walk for a while but Roland is having troubles carrying the luggage

´´hey baby I think bringing this big pink suitcase wasn't a good idea,especially since I am the one who has to carry it ´´Roland say battling with the enormous thing

´´Well no, because I really want to make good impression on your family so I need to look my best, besides that is why I need all this ´´She answers

´´Well if this think turn around one more time I am going to blow it up´´ Roland tells her

´´Don't get this the wrong way your majesty ´´she says sarcastically´´ but since you are Royal, couldn't you arranged somebody to pick us up in a carriage or something like that´´

´´Of course I could but, that way wouldn't be a surprise for my family and they will be so happy specially my mom"´ he sweetly says

´´ Aww your mama ha-ha aren't you still mama's boys´´ She mocks him

´´shut up I am not a mama's boy´´ he says angry

´´oh yes you are, but is ok I love you anyway´´ she says

He rolls her eyes,gym but laugh inside he cant be mad at her ,he was deeply in love with this girl, he met her in business trip to Paris, he saw her in the plane trying to reach the compartment to putt her staff, since she was very small, she couldn't reach it so he helped her and was stunned by her with that beautiful smile and perfect raven hair, after that he saw her again in the Eiffel Tower, it looked like fate was pushing them together ,so he asked her out ,luckily she also lived in New York ,she was a designer and worked in her mother's clothe company, after a few months he confess about his crazy family and hometown and was surprise when she dint left him, but instead she confess that her mother, well her step mother was also from a magic Land call Andalasia and that she fall for her dad after falling through a portal in the middle of Time Square ,in that moment Roland knew, they were meant to be and they being together ever since.

They walk for a while in the road, but is a long way home

´´ are we close yet my feet's are killing me´´ she says

´´well babe maybe you should listen when I told you to wear something comfy to travel, take them of ´´Roland answers

´´I already did, like 10 miles ago´´ she answers mad

Luckily they listen a carriage approaching, it was a royal carriage from Philip kingdom taking some presents for the wedding.

It is almost midday, when day get to the palace entrance

´´so here it is ´´He says and she puts a panic face so he asks ´´what is wrong, Don't you like it?´´

´´Is not that is just… what If she doesn't like me´´ She says

´´who?´´ He asks

´´the cooker Roland…´´She says sarcastically then says ´´your mother of course´´

´´don't worries baby , she will love you, I assure you have a lot in common, in fact I think you will be her favorite daughter in law´´ He says

´´what.. , wow easy cowboy we just move in together let's not rush things´´ She says

´´is just and expression´´ he says, kiss her ´´it is going to be great´´

'''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

Regina, Reese and Snow are in the ball room working on the last details for the wedding, a thousands of servants are around putting tables arranging flowers, putting the tables ,cleaning the Silver ,etc.

Regina and Snow are in the top of the stairs ,looking that all looks ´´balance ´´from upstairs, it seems Regina and Snow had just lost their minds at this point.

Regina shout ´´honey I think we shall move the buffet table a little bit to the right´´

Reese is down stairs with Grace and shouts back ´´mom ,I don't think this balance obsession, is healthy for any of you´´

´´It has to be perfect´´ Regina says

´´it was perfect, twenty movements ago, these poor guys are exhausted´´ she point to the servants´´ and I am about to loose it´´

´´Everything has to be beautiful and classy and I am not obsess´´ Regina says getting a bit upset

´´yes you are, you are driving everybody crazy´´ Reese shouts

´´I am n…´´ Regina is about to lose it, Snow and Grace, exchange afraid hoping they wont

´´the party hasn't start and you are already fighting? Roland says grinning from the big door

´´Áaahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh´´ Reese screams in excitement and runs towards her brother, so he walks a few steps, to meet her when she jumps on him

´´Roland my baby …´´ Regina say almost whispering to herself and runs downstairs almost taking the stairs two by two,, when she finally gets there, Reese had just ended the hug with his brother to let him hug her mom who crashed to him

´´mama´´ he says

And in Regina's mind it sounded like he was five again and she says, while sobbing in happy tears´´ I missed you so much´´ She cupped his head

Robin,Charming, Henry and Neal had been kick it of the ball room hours ago, because according to the ladies, they had only the worst ideas and were delaying everything, they were laughing at the game room,when they heard Reese scream, so they stand up fast ,take of their swords ready to fight, they run towards the ball room to find the sweet scenario of mother and son hugging, so a very exited Robin and Henry run towards him

While everybody is hugging him and welcoming him, Reese spot someone else in the door and asks ´´who is she? ´´ They all look at her

´Roland goes grabs her hand and say ´´Family this is my girlfriend Morgan´´

´´Hi everybody is great to finally meet you´´ Morgan say

´´Hi Morgan I am Regina…´´

´´Roland's mother´´ Morgan finished for her giving her hand´´ Roland can't shut up about you ´´

Regina laughs ´´Really? ´´´´well Morgan is nice to know that my baby has someone like you to ´´patiently listen to him when he is homesick´´ and smiles

After that the rest of the family introduce and welcome her with opened arms, she seems to fix right in with them,already joking and laughing, they were all very excited, because Roland finally brought an official girlfriend, he was kind of a play boy but, he looked like finally he found the perfect girl for him.

It was dinner time, they luckily finished all the details, so they all were enjoying dinner, getting to know Morgan better for a while, then Charming and Robin comment how grate the new palace, that they were sent to build for the kids to live in looked and that it will be ready in time for their coronation, as new queen and king for them, when they get back from their honey moon and that Charming, had insisted to build a big playground for their grandchildren's to play in, then Snow start talking about baby's and how her life changed when she became a mother

The Charmings left after dinner, Robin and his boy decided to have a drink to catch up, meanwhile Regina was with Reese at her daughters Bedchamber helping her, pack for the honeymoon trip once they were finished Regina took her in bed sit, beside her like when she was little and asks ´´What is it baby, you been quiet since dinner´´

´´Nothing I am perfect´´ Reese says

´´ok I am going to pretend that I believe you and I am going to bed , tomorrow is your big day baby we better have a good rest ´´Good night sweet heart sleep tight ´´Regina kiss her forehead and stands up

Regina is about to open the door to leave, when Reese says ´´mama´´

´´Yes baby ´´she turns

´´are you going to miss me´´ ´´you and papa? ´´Reese says with her puppy face

´´what kind of question is that, of course I am going to miss you baby and your father he is going to lose it without his princess, just hope he doesn't drive me crazy in the process ´´Regina Jokes see her daughter half smile ´´What is it honey´´ but Reese doesn't answers instead looks down, so Regina grabs her chin and makes her look at her ´´Listen baby it is ok to feel afraid of changing is perfectly normal´´

´´how did you now that?´´ Reese asks

´´well baby, for star… I saw your fake smile, when Snow was talking about babies and I suggest you get used to her stupid comments, since she is going to be your mother in law ´´she jokes and adds´´ and second.. because I once felt the same and walked away from my happiness and as you know, that was a mistake that make me miserable for a long time, See the thing is I denied myself the chance of happiness, I was my own enemy I don't want that for you´´. Then she hugged her mama and begin to cry ´´Is just… I have to take all this new responsibilities as a wife and queen and babies? Is too much is overwhelming´´ she sobs while talking ´´I feel.. Like this is my last night in my home in bed , like my last night as child everything is going to change´´

shuhu ,shu it is ok baby´´ Regina soothe her ´´Hey baby change is not always bad, in fact if I hadn't change, I would never had papa or your brothers or you and that is something I wouldn't never be able to live with ´´she says looking at her daughter again, still squeezing her hand ´´now tell me, you and Neal love each there´´

´´more than anything´´ Reese answers very secure

´´Does he makes you happy?´´ Regina asks and Reese nods smiling to the memories of her and Neal together and Regina adds ´´well I assure you, as long that doesn't change you can face everything that life throws at you, at both of you, of course things will change, this won't be the last time you will both change and grow, but you will change together´´ Regina finished and saw how those cute dimples return to her daughters face then she said ´´So, you will turn on your happiness or you will take it and never let it go?´´

´´I will take it´´ Reese answers now fully smiling

The sun is up and the sea is quite and suddenly someone emerges from the water is Ursula and now had disturb the peace of the ocean with a swirling water and then, the Jolly Rogers emerges from the sea

Hook approach to the border and scream ´´Thanks Ursula´´

´´Your welcome´´ she answers

´´see you at the wedding?´´ Emma shouts

´´Yep, I will see you there´´ Ursula answers and merges in the water

´´Well love we better hurry´´ Hook says kissing Emma .They have been living in the Jolly Rogers since her family decide to move back to the enchanted forest a few years ago and since Henry was a man, they don't have to be all the time around, so they dedicate to travel the realms and have adventures everywhere drinking rum of course. Their last adventure was in Naboombu Island.

They soon arrived to the docks, where a lot of carriages where waiting for them and the rest of the guest. They arrive to the front door to see that Grace and Henry were waiting for them, they hug and after a quick catch up Henry and Hook took the band to get settle while Grace was going to get ready as for Emma, she had a special gift for the bride so she hurry to find her on her way up she found Regina

´´thank god you made it on time this time´´ Regina tease her

´´For the last time Henry's wedding was not my fault´´ Emma answers

´´whatever Swan, so you were looking for me?´´ Regina says

´´No ,I was looking for the bride I have a little gift for her´´ Emma explains showing Regina the bag

´´ What is that?´´ Regina asks looking suspicious Emma always gives the most inappropriate gifts

´´Something you will not find in the Enchanted Forest´´ She answers smiling

´´lingerie? ´´ Regina peeks on the bag

´´and a garter belt is for the wedding night´´ Emma says excited and Regina gives her a murders look so she adds ´´what? I am the cool aunt I had to give her something cool´´

´´Ok cool aunt let's move, the wedding is in two hours and we haven't even start with her hair and makeup yet. ´´Regina says leading the way to the bedchamber.

The ceremony was about to begin all the guests where sit, waiting the music start playing and the big door opens, the first to walk in, where the flower girls lead by Ruby's youngest daughter, Roland and Henry walked the Queen, Emma and Charming were next right, Before the groom and his mother, then the maid of honor, Princess Eilonwy from Camelot ,yes… is Lily's oldest child, Lily had returned to Camelot ,so she could become the great leader she is today, Maleficent was by her side until Regina offered her to replace her, as mayor of Storybroke when they came back to the Enchanted Forest and since her grandchildren's were teenagers by then, didn't need her as much and Lily was all settle with her sleekly sweet husband August and didn't need her either so she accepted ,Arthur and Gepetto move in town with Mal a few months back after turning 18 they prefer the modern world and Eilonwy just crash at her House, two weeks ago with a very drank bride to be after her a bachelorette party at the Rabbit hole, Mal is happy playing the cool grandma.

At the end of the aisle was Rumplestinky waiting to officiate the Ceremony,although everybody thougt it wasn't a good idea, Reese had insisted ,she share a special relationship with Rumple since the first time she sneak on his shop, to read about magic and he had encourage her, instead of kicking her out ,he also had given her magic tips and often show her magic items, that dazzle her, her parents didn't like it, but when they found out was too late to keep her from her friend ,so the only thing left was for Regina to forbid him to teach her dark magic, he kept that promise and never did, Rumple enjoyed watching Reese grow as a witch ,he miss his magic days so teaching her, fill that hole at least a bit, he likes to think of her as her granddaughter and he reciprocates that feeling. So at the end they all agree to let him officiate the ceremony, Belle was of course invited, she was sitting among the guests next to Reese godmother Tinkerbelle.

The music change and it was time for the bride to come in, the doors open once more and there was Robin ready to walk her princess down the aisle, he was shocked when he saw her at her bed chamber wearing the Beautiful strapless, siren cut white gown ,her hair up tide, in an elegant bun and a long veil on her head, she was so beautiful like her mother, except her eyes and dimples, that mirror him perfectly and there, he stand by her almost freeze, he was so stunned by her ,once more it remind her to his wife ,the day they married, she was glowing with joy and happiness just as Reese is now, that overwhelmed him to a point of tearing up a bit.

The trumpets sound and they slowly walk in at the rhythm of **_´´ pachelbel canon ´´_**

Neil spot her bride and couldn't believe himself it was beyond beautiful and finally she was there next to him , Robin kiss her cheek sweetly and found his place next to his wife ,Reese and Neal smile to each other and hold hands walking towards Rumple together

Rumple begins as the piano keeps playing ´´we are gather here today to witness this beautiful moment, you are a very special couple not only for me, but for this realm and I couldn't be happier to be the one to officiate the union of the product of true love and the product of soul mates´´´´ I saw both of you born, grow and evolve and now you will do it as a couple´´ ´´please Neal begin with your vows´´

´´Reese I had loved you since the moment I fell from the swing in the playground and crashed my head in the floor´´ he said smiling and she laugh,he continues ´´I was crying in pain and you came to me and said ,don't cry I will make everything better, then you healed me with your magic and then kiss my forehead, and you had been making everything better ever since, l have being loving you since then and will love you until my last breath I promise´´

´´Last night I was thinking of everything, our future would bring to us and I was afraid, afraid of changing of growing and then someone very special to me, told that change wasn't always bad and made me realize, that I couldn't turn my back to happiness, because of fear ,the truth is I am still a bit afraid and that is ok because I know you will be there to share my fears, my happiness and everything that life throws at us ,so I choose you my best friend, the love of my life, to take this journey with me , I Love you now and forever´´

They smile at each other and Rumple says´´ the rings please´´

´´With this ring I dewed´´ Neal says and puts the ring on her

´´with this ring I dewed´´ Reese puts slowly the ring

´´ so I pronounce you husband and wife´´ ´you may now kiss the bride ´´Rumple says smiling´´

Reese and Neal kiss sweetly, while their parents were tearing in excitement, the four of them as where a lot of members of the family, the rest was cheering up clapping and it was time for the party.

They all moved to the ball room, once there Emma got up in the stage that was prepared for reception, she got the microphone, Regina had somehow conjure some electricity to make all this band thing work.

´´so my gift to my baby brother from me and my lovely husband sit there´´ Hook waves to the crowd ´´stand up honey let everybody see you´´ well the gift in his wedding day is this awesome band and I think is only fitting that him takes her wife to their first dance´´

They walk to middle of the ball room while the band start playing **_´´Thousand years ´´_** ´´Is that your song isn't it?´´ Emma says from the stage and they nod dancing very close to each other, spying once every few steps never taking eyes from each other, smiling like idiots.

Everybody clap when the song was over and Emma continues ´´well now the father of the bride has an especial request so Robin common´´

Robin gets in the stage ´´Hello everybody the reason I insisted so much in having a band was because there is a special song, that I want to dedicate to my daughter ,this is our song I now this is not convectional , but it means a lot to me, is the first song I dedicate to my princess daughter and the first one we dance together, it names my girl, so here it goes ´´ ** _I got sun shine on a cloudy day when it is …_** ´´ He sang the first part and jump from the stage toward her daughter

´´papa I love that song ´´she says ,tears forming on her eyes as he hugs him

´´Me too common let's dance baby ´´he says walking towards the middle,while they both sing along

Neil took her mother to join the dance, while Charming took Regina then as the music change they switch like a regular wedding, Roland and Henry did too, they danced with the bride as well, then was time to eat ,they had the great buffet, after that Reese approach Grace who was by the dessert table and says´´I was looking for you ´´thanks for the help with my hair and sorry for being a bit bitchy this morning´´ she apologies

´´No worries, I get it I was a bridezilla myself at my wedding´´ Grace kindly answers

´´I bring you this for making it up to you´´ she handle a glass of champagne

´´thank you but I am not drinking´´ Grace Answers

´´ Why not you love champagne´´ she says and realize just then ´´no way, your are pregnant right?´´ Reese says in excitement

´´yes but please don't scream´´ Grace says

´´Why Henry doesn't know yet´´ she asks confuse

´´yes he does, is not that´´ Grace answers whispering

´´then why haven't you say anything guys´´ Reese asks

´´because it is your day, we didn't want to take the attention from you´´ Grace answers

´´nonsense who cares about that, you are pregnant ´´Reese said walking to the stage taking the microphone and say ´´I want to announce that soon there will be a baby on the family´´ Silence was all around ´´don't freak out I am not the one pregnant ,Grace is, she and Henry are having a baby ,I am going to be an aunt ´´

´´Congratulations grandma´´ Hook says to Regina, who was next to him at the moment

´´I am going to ignore your stupid comment, first of all because I am thrilled and second, the way I see it you will be a grandpa too ,time to hang the Hook and park the Jolly Rogers, you are too old for that, so the joke is on you pirate ´´she says with her regular sassiness and walks towards Grace to hug her.

The party was almost over, the bride and groom were ready to leave for the honeymoon, they were all at the front door saying their good byes, to the newlyweds.

´´I love you mama ´´Reese whispers to her mama while hugging her,then goes to Robin´´ and papa I will miss you the most´´

Neal also say good bye to his parents, while Snow was unstoppable crying ,once Snow finally let him go he approaches to Regina ´´thanks for everything it was amazing´´ he says and hugs her so he hugs him back

They jump in their horses and Robin approaches to Neal and says ´´take care of my princess´´

´´Always´´ Neil answers

´´Have Fun guys´´ David shouts

´´Let us know when you get there´´ Snow screams, they smile at each other and Reese throws the bouquet just before they begin to gallop.

Regina raise her hands and point them to the night sky conjuring fireworks all around.

´´how amazing is your mom´´ Morgan says to Roland more a stamen than a question while surprisingly smiling

´´Pretty amazing´´ Roland answers holding her from behind, while they look up

´´I love her´´ Morgan adds

´´I told you, you gotta love my mama´´ he says

They all look how the newlyweds disappear in the forest and the fireworks fade away.

After that the Castle get empty pretty fast, even the kids were gone Hook had invite Morgan and Roland,and Henry and Grace to a night trip in the Jolly Rogers,so Morgan can know a bit of the forest, before they go back to New York the next day.

The only ones left were Snow and Charming, Robin and David went to get their horses while Regina and Snow were waiting by the door

´´So I guess we are family again´´ Snow say to Regina

´´Don't be stupid Snow we have always been a family´´ Regina snaps at her

´´I now but now we are going to be grandmothers of the same children's´´ Snow says

´´And I thought sharing the same air with you was bad enough´´ Regina sarcastically says

Snow smiles and knows she doesn't mean it, then suddenly hugs her ´´I love you Regina thanks for everything´´

´´Ok I think you had too many drinks´´ Regina says

´´I know you love me too´´ Snow adds

´´I do happy? Now let go of me´´ Regina says,while she saw the guys getting there with the horses ´´David please take her away, before she start to sing zip- a- de- do- da and asks me to join her´´

´´I am not drunk Regina and you know it´´ Snow says

´´Good bye Snow´´ Regina says

They get on their horses and leave, as Robin and Regina watch them

´´So it is over´´ Robin says holding her waist and looking at her

´´indeed ´´ she answers smiling

´´Join me for a last drink´´ He asks

He takes two glasses from the now empty buffet table and pour some champagne in while she sits on the table taking her heels off, he handles the glass to her and says ´´so I was right ´´

´´about what?´´ she tells him clueless

´´we are going to have a lot of grandchildren as I predict it, this is just the beginning ´´He says with his cocky smile, that she loves but can't stand at the same time.

´´23 years and you are still an asshole ´´she says smiling

´´And you are still beautiful ´´he peaks her lips and adds joking ´´for a grandma´´ she smiles she knows he is joking ´´Well Granma can I have this dance ?´´ he asks

´´there is no music ´´She says

´´not entirely true ´´he takes out a phone from his pocket

´´is that Roland's phone? ´´ she says ´´so you have still from our son, classy´´ she says teasing him

´´more like borrow´´ ´´I been thinking about this song since I first saw you before the wedding ´´he sets in the phone the song ´´ _The way you look tonight performed by Steve Tyrell´´_ puts the phone on the table ,grabe her by the waist and puts her in the floor ,she is so petit without those big heels, but somehow it looks more adorable and beautiful to him ,he smiles and as the song start **_´´Someday ,when I am awfully low ´´_** he sweetly grabs her hand and her waist and leads her at the rhythm of the song ** _´´I will feel a glow just thinking of you ´´_** then he whispers along the song looking in her eyes ´´t ** _here is nothing for me but to love you_** ´´ he cups her cheeks and adds ´´ ** _and the way you look tonight_** ´´ then he kiss her and she dance, barefoot to her soul mate as the music and the lights fade away on the big empty ball room.

And that is how it happened, how the same Queen who trapped them all and stole their happy endings, was the one who free them,but most importantly she free herself from the darkness and opened herself to the possibility of a happy ending, which she found next her children's and the children's of his children's and the men whom,she will grow old with and they will live happily ever after.

Showing us that we create our own destiny and if an evil Queen could found her happy ending why couldn't we? ´´

 **Well that is it ,I want to thank everybody who joined me in this great adventure this fic, in particular this last chapter gave me a a lot of new ideas for one shots or multichapters and spinf off of the story let me now what you think and if have any suggestions put the on the coments.**

 **If you enjoy it yo may enjoy my oneshoot Princess of thieves love you all I will keep the writinig going so sat tune xoxox**

 **you have any prompts i would love to write it**


End file.
